Te amo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Todo comenzó aquella noche, donde su amor floreció, sin embargo, también el peligro acechaba con respecto a que fueran descubiertos. Dedicado para CianuroDpotasio este fic tan esperado. Esta historia será de clasificación "T", puede subir a "M", además de tener Loudcest y Lemon familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Te amo:** **¿Lo estaban esperando?. Aquí se los traigo, Camaradas, el tan esperado fic Loudcest, el tan querido Lunacoln que he hablado desde hace mucho y que puse en el panel de futuros proyectos hace un tiempo atrás. Se preguntarán por qué me demoré, bueno, tengo un listado enorme de excusas, algunas tontas, otras no tanto, pero siendo sincero, me demoré bastante por el estudio, el más importante, Octubre es un mes lleno de "bombardeos" por la materia que estoy cursando en la Universidad, sí, es como si me golpearan con un martillo repetidas veces en la cabeza y luego se me borraran todas las ideas; otras cosas son el cansancio de la semana, los deberes y demás asuntos, se me juntan y de ahí no me da el tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado esto, les contaré lo siguiente: ¿De qué trata esta historia?: Lincoln y Luna han sido muy unidos, como hermanos, tienen gustos, en algunos que son diferentes, pero cuando se trata de música y pasarla bien, ahí se da toda una colisión, incluso en las reuniones que tiene la rockera Loud con sus amigos, pero con el correr del tiempo, ¿qué pasa cuando pasas demasiado tiempo con una persona determinada?. La relación de hermanos asciende, pasa o sube a otro nivel y tanto Lincoln como Luna se sienten atraídos, no como hermanos de sangre, sino como algo más, algo que está prohibido y que llevará a mantenerlo en secreto: Un amor.**

 **Pero cuando vives en una familia numerosa, tienes a tus amigos, también hay gente que solo busca destruirte la vida, como diría Alfred de Batman:** ** _"Hay hombres que solo quieren ver arder el Mundo"_** **. Cuando el tiempo corra, el secreto de ellos estará en peligro y más cuando Luna comience a experimentar cambios en su cuerpo, posiblemente un embarazo de parte de su hermano y es ahí donde ellos tendrán que cuidarse, vigilar a todos de cerca, llevándolos a la paranoia y al miedo de que les puedan traicionar y demás.**

 **¿Qué deberán hacer cuando llegue el momento en que todo salga a la luz? ¿Deberán huir o afrontar las consecuencias como la pareja que son?.**

 **Esas preguntas serán respondidas con el paso del tiempo.**

 **Aclaro que no soy dueño de The Loud House, los personajes y la serie son propiedad del Gran Chris Savino y de Nickelodeon, puede que hallan OC que son de mi propiedad (No entra Alexander ni los otros de los Universos Paralelos), ni tampoco soy dueño de las canciones que aparecerán aquí. Todo lo nombrado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países. Solo soy dueño de los OC que vayan a aparecer y mi objetivo, como siempre digo, es solo entretener.**

 **Esta historia va dedicada para mi amigo, CianuroDpotasio, espero que la disfruten y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La noche donde todo comenzó** Una vez, en el Pasado, rondando los años 70 del Siglo XIX, un hombre de la Literatura Argentina escribió para su famosa obra _"Martín Fierro",_ una frase de gran celebridad que pasaría a la Historia: _"Los hermanos sean unidos, porque esa es la ley primera. Tengan unión verdadera en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos pelean, los devoran los de afuera"._ Esas fueron las palabras del escritor José Hernández, autor de la obra citada más arriba.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello, sus palabras se perdieron con el correr de la Historia y los cambios en la Sociedad, sin embargo, en algunos casos, las familias, en especial los hermanos, mantuvieron esa promesa.

¿Dónde comenzó todo esto?. Fue en aquella ciudad del Medio Oeste de los EEUU, ubicada en el Estado de Michigan, se llamaba Royal Woods, allí, en esa tranquilidad comunidad, vivía una familia numerosa y caracterizada por el ruido y el escándalo que hacían y que causaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza para sus vecinos. Aquel grupo estaba integrado por los padres, Lynn (Sr) y Rita Loud, sus 10 hijas y el único hijo varón que había nacido. Cada una de ellas tenía sus características diferentes, pero una de ellas iba a ser junto con su hermano los que formarían parte de esta "obra".

\- ¿Cómo anda Lincoln, mama?.- Preguntó Luna, la rockera de la familia, a su madre, la cual estaba sirviendo el desayuno junto con su marido, ya que el peli blanco había estado bastante enfermo y se estaba recuperando.

\- Por suerte, la gripe que tenía se le ha ido, pero como dijo el médico, debe guardar reposo.- Alegó Rita, mientras que servía café a sus hijas mayores.

\- Y hablando de reposo, alguien va a tener que traerle la tarea a su hermano, ¿quién se ofrece?.- Preguntó el Señor Lynn con ese tono enérgico y lleno de positividad, pero no hubo una respuesta clara.

Guardaron silencio, era obvio que algunas no podría o simplemente no querrían, Lana estaba por decir algo pero Lola le tapó la boca, Lynn no quería decir nada tampoco, ¿por qué sería?.

\- Agh, bien, dejen, yo iré a buscar la tarea de Lincoln. _Muchas gracias_ , hermanas.- Se decidió Luna, quien fue la que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, mientras que se sentaba molesta en la mesa y les dirigía una mirada de reproche hacia las demás.

Pronto, la rockera castaña comenzó a desayunar y cuando llegó la hora de partir para la escuela, ella fue para ver a su hermano, el cual estaba en su habitación, aún dormido y por suerte estaba mejor de la gripe.

* * *

Allí se encontraba el peli blanco Loud, dormido, abrazando a su pequeño conejo de peluche "Bun-Bun", su fiel amigo, su "Escudero", el Soldado que lo protegía de las pesadillas desde que era pequeño y que ahora no lo pensaba soltar. A su vez, desde las escaleras subía Luna para ver cómo se encontraba el chico, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, entrando despacio en la habitación.

\- _"Aún sigues dormido, hermanito, será mejor que pase después. Que descanses".-_ Le deseó la castaña, quien le dio un beso en la frente, pero cuando estaba por irse, justo en ese momento, el joven Loud sus ojos.

\- ¿Luna?.- Preguntó el chico.

\- Hey, bro, ¿cómo estás?, Mama dice que ya estás mejor.- Se alegró ella de verlo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Me siento mejor, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo tras la gripe, siento como si me hubiera aplastado un elefante o peor, que Lynn hubiera jugado luchas conmigo.- Dijo el albino con la voz bastante agotada, en aquellos momentos, la rockera pasó sus manos por los cabellos del chico y se acurrucó a su lado. Aquel guiño a su hermana deportista causó risa en la joven rockera.

\- ¿Tienes frío?.- Preguntó ella, abrazándolo, dándole su calor.

\- No te preocupes por eso, la sensación de frío por la fiebre se me ha ido.- Respondió el chico, sintiendo que su hermana se le iba apegando, como si fuera una leona que protegía a su cachorro del peligro.

\- Me alegra de que estés bien, oye, te voy a necesitar para mis acordes de guitarra, te van a encantar.- Dijo la castaña, mientras que esperaba a que llegara la hora de partir a la escuela.

\- ¿Vas a salir?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

Ella pasó su mano por los cabellos blancos, acariciando aquella cabellera y sonriéndole.

\- Hoy es Viernes y hay un recital en el bar que toca la banda de George, el novio de Sam y no quisiera perderme la fiesta, pero te prometo que volveré temprano.- Juró ella, mientras que llegaba Lori y tocaba la puerta.

\- _Luna, vamos, tenemos que irnos.-_ Pidió la rubia mayor.

\- ¡Sí, ya voy, hermana!.- Respondió ella y de ahí se levantó de la cama.- Bueno, Linc, nos estamos viendo, te traeré la tarea, _las holgazanas de las demás no quieren hacerlo, así que te la traigo yo.-_ Le dijo aquello último en voz baja.- Cuídate, hermanito.- Deseó finalmente.

\- Cuídate tú también, Luna, nos vemos.- Agregó el muchacho, mientras que ella le daba un beso de despedida en la mejilla y se retiraba de allí, pasando ante Lori, la cual no le gustaba la espera.

\- Adiós, Lincoln, recupérate.- Dijo Lori, aún siendo fría, ella se preocupaba por su hermano y las demás.

\- Gracias, Lori.- Agradeció el albino y de ahí, la chica cerró la puerta, dejando que el muchacho volviera a dormirse.

* * *

Rita se había quedado ese día en la casa para cuidar a Lincoln y ver que no tuviera ningún repunte de fiebre, estaba en la fase de que debía pasar 24 horas sin la misma, mientras que su marido iba al trabajo, ella se quedaba allí, cuidando del albino y de la pequeña Lily.

Por su parte, las chicas habían llegado a la escuela, cada una se fue a sus respectivos niveles, mientras que Luna se encontraba con sus amigos en el pasillo, justo en en los casilleros.

\- Hey, chicos, ¿cómo están todos hoy?.- Preguntó ella animada, estrechando su mano y chocando los cinco con ellos.

\- Luna, todos estamos bien, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermano?.- Preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños largos.

\- Por suerte está mejor, George, tal vez en unos días vuelva a clases.- Respondió Luna en aquellos momentos.

\- Oye, Luna, ¿vienes a la fiesta de esta noche en el "Old Britain"?.- Se le acercó Sam, novia de George y mejor amiga de la castaña.

\- Claro que sí, amiga, esta noche va a ser de reventón.- Juró ella, cuando en esos momentos sonó el timbre, el cual dio por comenzada las clases.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron y todos transcurría normal, tranquilo para todos ellos, entre charlas y secretos, además de la fiesta que tenían esa noche en aquel bar, Luna no se lo podía perder, pero también tenía que conseguir la tarea para su hermano menor, ya que ninguna de las demás hermanas se había pronunciado en aportar su "granito de arena", ya que tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Al finalizar la hora escolar, ella se despidió de sus amigos y partió inmediatamente hacia la planta donde estaban los de Primaria para ir a buscar lo que necesitaba su hermano, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Lynn se le había adelantado.

\- Lynn, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Luna, sorprendida de ver a la deportista allí.

\- Cancelaron mi práctica de baseball porque el entrenador se lesionó, así que aproveché para ir a buscar la tarea para Lincoln.- Le contó la deportista, quien tenía entre sus manos lo que debía entregarle a su hermano, cosa que llamó la atención de la rockera, ya que ella no había dicho nada durante el desayuno, ¿por qué ahora actuaba así?.

\- Oye, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?.- Quiso saber Luna al respecto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo que pasó en el desayuno?. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, Luna, solo eso, ¿por qué?.- Respondió ella, poniéndose seria y no quería tener una pelea con su hermana.

\- Oye, tranquila, gatita, que no te estoy retando ni nada, solo quiero saber por qué ahora viniste a buscar la tarea de Lincoln cuando en el desayuno no dijiste nada.- Le volvió a replantear su pregunta al respecto, pero Lynn se cruzó de hombros y no dijo nada hasta cierto momento.

\- Bueno, te lo diré, no dormí bien toda la noche, Lucy y sus sesiones espiritistas que duran hasta bien entrada la Madrugada me mantuvieron despierta, Dios, debí haberme ido a dormir a otra parte.- Cuestionó Lynn la actividad de la gótica de la familia.

¿Excusa o algo más? ¿Qué importaba?. Si Lynn estaba siendo sincera, Luna podía confiar en ella, ya que había pasado bastante aquel "incidente" del que nadie quería volver hablar. Fue entonces que decidió volver con sus amigos y de ahí aprovechar el inicio del fin de semana para divertirse con ellos, sabiendo que su hermana le había hecho una cosa buena por el peli blanco.

* * *

Y finalmente llegó la noche, noche de Viernes, salida de amigos y fiesta, en especial en aquel bar en el que tocaba aquella banda, la cual estaba repleta de gente y de fans, tampoco podía faltar el alcohol, dulce néctar, asesino de malos momentos para los deprimidos y una "Corona" para los rockeros de allí, entre los que estaban, además de Sam, Tabby y del castaño y novio de la primera, Luna también formaba parte de aquel "Pandemónium" de música y caos, del cual ella ya había caído bajo los efectos, como un auténtico cóctel y que pronto tendría su detonante definitivo cuando volviera a casa.

Frenesí, fiesta, reventón, esas eran las palabras que describiría uno que estuviera allí presente, pero por los efectos del alcohol, una chica debe tener mucho cuidado con lo que fuera a hacer o decir, ya que podía quedar expuesta, en el campo de sus secretos y de ahí sería el hazme-reír de toda la escuela e incluso de la sociedad, es especialmente en una sociedad totalmente tecnológica y con las redes sociales. Y Luna era el caso, ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y seguía bebiendo, a pesar de los pedidos de Sam para que dejara eso, ya que podía sufrir alguna intoxicación.

\- Luna, ya has bebido demasiado, para, por favor, parece que te quieres matar.- Pidió la rubia, pero cuando estaba por quitarle la botella de cerveza, la castaña se lo impidió, ejerciendo una gran fuerza que impedía que ella tomara el control de dicho objeto.

\- Jajajaja...Sam...vamos, Sammy, no seas aguafiestas y deja que la fiesta siga.- Pidió Luna, totalmente alcoholizada y agarrándose de los hombros de su amiga.

En ese momento, justo cuando George se bajaba del escenario, Tabby había llegado para tomar riendas en el asunto y liberar a Sam de la presión de Luna, ya que ella no se dejaba de colgarse como si la chica fuera una hamaca, pero justo en ese momento, la castaña sintió una presión en su cuerpo, el cual llevó a que saliera disparada para el baño y vomitara, ya que su organismo estaba eliminando las toxinas y eso era un proceso bastante doloroso y molesto.

\- ¿Creen que esté bien?.- Preguntó George, mientras que iba con su novia hacia los baños y de ahí salía Luna, sintiéndose nueva.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Seguimos con la fiesta, amigos?.- Lanzó ella su pregunta, pero ya muchos de los invitados se habían ido y era el momento de volver a casa.

Para los chicos la fiesta ya había terminado, pero Luna ansiaba seguir un poco más, pero ya estaban cansados y deseaban tomarse un buen descanso, además de que ya era la madrugada, así que decidieron volver a sus casas, Chunk los iba a llevar hasta allí a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

El viaje fue silencioso, sin mucha charla, algunos como Sam y George dormían acurrucados, Tabby era la única despierta, al igual que Luna, la cual platicaba con ella sobre los futuros conciertos que habrían allí y otros asuntos, sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía, era que todo esto estaba por llegar a un punto de suma importancia, algo que marcaría un antes y un después.

\- Bueno, esta es mi bajada, adiós, chicos. Cuídense.- Se despidió Luna, aún estando bajo aquel estado de ebriedad y de ahí sacó la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa, no sin antes avisar a sus padres de que estaba llegando.

La camioneta partió y ella iba caminando hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con la llave y de ahí fue yendo hacia su habitación para cambiarse y dormir un rato, lo que vendría después por la resaca que tendría encima para el día siguiente, sería como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza desde adentro para afuera. Pero cuando Luna comenzó a subir las escaleras y llegó a la planta, no se dirigió hacia su habitación, no se detuvo e ingresó allí, sino que cambió de dirección y fue hasta el baño, ya que de vuelta había sentido esas ganas de vomitar por la cerveza que había bebido en aquella fiesta.

Ingresó en aquella parte de la casa, se arrodilló y vomitó en el inodoro, liberando peso de su cuerpo.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln, quien estaba dormido, se había despertado por aquellos ruidos, se calzó las pantuflas y fue hasta el baño, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿quién estaba haciendo tanto ruido a esas horas de la madrugada?. Finalmente llegó hasta aquella parte de la casa y se encontró con cierta rockera recién llegada y que yacía totalmente mareada.

\- ¡Luna, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- Preguntó el chico, mientras que la tomaba en sus brazos y la intentaba levantar, pero hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

\- Hola, Linky, ¿cómo has estado?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Dios, Luna, volviste ebria de esa fiesta, mama y papa te van a matar, menos mal que estás bien. Ven, ¿quieres que te haga algo?.- Preguntó el chico, verificando que su hermana mayor no tuviera ningún problema o se haya sobrepasado la gente con ella.

\- Agh, siento que mi cabeza está por estallar.- Dijo ella, quejándose de los efectos de la resaca.-

\- Ven, vamos, te llevo a tu habitación.- Se ofreció Lincoln en acompañarla, pero en ese momento, ¿por qué habría sido ese momento?, Luna lo detuvo, le impidió seguir.

\- No...deja, vamos, vamos a otra parte.- Pidió ella e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, tratando de conseguir un poco de calma para su dolor de cabeza.

Lincoln no tuvo otra opción que llevarla a su habitación, así que para allí emprendieron la vuelta.

* * *

El albino la llevó hasta aquella parte de la casa y de ahí, Luna se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama, Lincoln estaba dispuesto a dormirse, pero antes tomó una medida y fue cerrar la puerta con llave, ¿y si alguien se despertaba y hallaba a la rockera durmiendo con su hermano y pensaban algo totalmente repugnante?. No quería correr riesgos y en especial si se trataba de Lola, la cual era la más difícil de confiar, ya que ella contaba todos los secretos, era la Vigilancia de la Casa Loud.

\- Oye, Linky.- Le llamó Luna al joven.

\- ¿Sí, Luna?.- Preguntó el albino a ella.

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco, bro.- Agradeció la castaña, mientras que el chico volvía a acostarse.

\- No fue nada, pero evita tomar tanto, ¿sí?, te puede hacer mucho daño.- Le recomendó, mientras que estaba listo para cerrar los ojos, pero aún quedaba una escena más de aquella "obra".

En un momento dado, Luna, se le acercó, rodeándolo por detrás y lo llevó hasta su pecho, teniéndolo como si volvieran a los tiempos en los que ella lo sostenía entre sus brazos cuando era un bebe recién nacido y cuya foto inmortalizaba ese momento único de la familia.

\- ¿Luna? ¡Luna...¿Qué...?!.- Preguntó el chico, alzando la voz, mientras que en ese momento, ella presionó sobre los labios del joven con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

\- Shh, tranquilo, hermano, no pasa nada.- Respondió Luna y de ahí, se fue acercando hacia los labios de Lincoln, el cual tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estaba inmovilizado, helado, no podía moverse por nada en el Mundo y de ahí, la rockera selló aquello con un tierno y dulce beso, el cual destruía todas las barreras y limites de esos dos jóvenes, ya que pronto, Lincoln también cayó ante esa "magia" y abrazó a la rockera por la cintura, apegándose, atrayéndose el uno con el otro, como si un gran imán magnético fuera el responsable de todo esto.

El reloj marcó las 2:30 AM: Su unión romántica había comenzado y jamás se detendría.

* * *

 **No sé, gente, no sé si está bien, esperaré sus opiniones al respecto. Lo estuve pensando demasiado y quería estrenarlo pronto, no quería dejarlo para Noviembre pero aquí lo tienen.**

 **Estaré al pendiente de sus reviews y si quieren dar consejos, adelante, son bienvenidos :).**

 **Bueno, veamos si este capítulo pasa la prueba crítica de ustedes y de ahí, iré actualizando muy pronto. Cuídense todos ustedes y buen comienzo de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?** ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Se hallaba bajo los brazos de Morfeo y simplemente podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese Mundo de Fantasías?. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad lo que acaba de pasar para Lincoln y Luna?.

Lincoln intentaba recapitular lo sucedido minutos antes de que el Tiempo se detuviera para él, en el momento en que sintió los cálidos labios de Luna, sintiendo esa mezcla de alcohol y amor desenfrenado de la rockera Loud hacia su hermano, el cual la había encontrado en el baño, vomitando por aquella fiesta que había tenido y que la había llevado hasta su habitación para que durmiera un rato, él tenía pensado dormir en su bolsa de dormir que llevaba para los campamentos. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla sola, un momento, ¿para qué? ¿por qué "dejarla sola"? si solamente iba a estar en su cama y dormiría hasta que se le pasara la borrachera de aquella noche y la resaca sería problema de ella, sin embargo, Luna lo había detenido de un tirón, estando borracha, tenía una fuerza increíble.

Fue entonces que decidió dormir con ella, pero solo por esa noche, además de que se cercioró que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, ¿y si venía Lynn de forma sorpresiva para sacarlo de la cama y utilizarlo temprano por la mañana como saco de boxeo o muñeco de pruebas?. Aunque Lynn podía ser peligrosa, la verdadera amenaza era Lola, ya que ella tenía la fama de andar contando todo lo que pasaba en la Casa Loud y si los pescaba durmiendo juntos, aunque tan solo fuera porque Luna había vuelto ebria de aquella fiesta, pensaría que estaban haciendo "algo prohibido" y se lo diría a sus padres, en eso Lincoln no podría ganar, la pequeña rubia tenía mayor poder, era como intentar derribar a un político acusado de corrupción y apoyar a los narcotraficantes.

Ahora, ya con un nuevo día, dormidos, Lincoln se sentía extraño, se replanteaba si todo había sido un simple sueño, no había sido besado por Luna, todo quedaba en su mente, de seguro era por el cansancio de la enfermedad que le había dejado tras irse y que ahora estaba sintiéndose mejor, podría volver a su vida normal.

\- _"Vaya, no sé por qué siento que mi cama está tan caliente, ¿acaso habré tenido fiebre en la noche y no me di cuenta?".-_ Se preguntó el albino, mientras que se pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo pero lo tenía totalmente seco, se tomó la temperatura con el termómetro pero nada, estaba normal, sin ningún repunte o recaída, pero le llamaba la atención ese calor que tenía a su lado y a la que yacía en el lado derecho de su cama, así que se volteó y estiró su mano para ver quién sería, de seguro podría ser Lynn que habría tenido otra pelea con Lucy, si, ella podía ser la responsable, pero debía ser cuidadoso, mejor volvía a recostarse en la cama y listo, si la llegaba a mover, esa persona saltaría como una leona furiosa y lo destrozaría.

Sin embargo, justo al momento de haberse vuelto a recostar, la persona que estaba en ese lado de la cama se movió y reveló su cara. Lincoln sintió como le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, esto tendría que ser una broma, una maldita broma, ¿acaso Luan estaría metida en esta "conspiración" para molestarlo en las mañanas?. Quería gritar pero tuvo que ahogarlo en esos momentos y solo apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta casi provocar un ligero "terremoto" en su boca hasta que se calmó el grito que tenía dentro suyo.

\- No...No...esto...esto tiene que ser un sueño, no puede ser verdad...- Quedó el chico sorprendido de ver que aquella persona que estaba con él no era Lynn, sino Luna, la cual yacía dormida y de golpe, lo tomó en sus brazos, como si fuera una leona que cuidaba de su cría o una madre que abrazaba a su bebe, incluso podía ser una vuelta al Pasado donde ella lo tenía a Lincoln en sus brazos cuando era pequeño y sus padres les tomaban aquella foto, inmortalizando ese lazo de hermanos.

La rockera castaña se había comenzado a despertar, abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue pasar volver a cerrarlos, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, como si le hubieran metido una pala en el cerebro y la fundieran allí, sentía ganas de vomitar pero pronto le fueron bajando y de ahí observó a su asustado hermano, el cual no podía moverse del pánico que sentía adentro.

\- Linc, ¿qué tal, hermanito?.- Saludó ella al joven, mientras que le pasaba sus manos por los cabellos al chico y estaba por salir de la cama.- ¿Cómo has dormido?.- Lanzó otra pregunta pero él no respondió, simplemente estaba estático, quieto, ¿qué le pasaba?. Si ya había dormid con Lynn anteriormente, ¿por qué ahora se ponía en ese estado?.-

\- Luna...- Le llamó ella pero no pudo seguir.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo?.- Preguntó la rockera, mientras que intentaba averiguar esa angustia.

\- Luna...dime que lo que pasó anoche fue solo un sueño.- Pidió Lincoln con saber si aquel beso había sido solamente parte de su imaginación.

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermanito...?.- Un momento.- Pidió ella saber qué pasaba hasta que tuvo un flashbacks.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Sí, aquel momento no había sido parte de su imaginación, todo lo contrario, ella lo había besado, pero por qué, ¿por qué hacerlo?. Y la respuesta no parecía que era por el efecto del alcohol de aquella fiesta en el bar junto con sus amigos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** La expresión de la castaña fue de sorpresa, a pesar de la resaca, lo había hecho, pero había algo más allí, algo que encuadraba y arrancaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Luna, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Lincoln, ahora a ella, queriendo saber si se encontraba estable, pero la chica permanecía callada.

\- Linc, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, somos hermanos y tenemos nuestra unión, nuestros gustos pero...pero...lo de anoche.- Comenzaba a recordar ella esos momentos previos y durante el beso que habían tenido y la pregunta crucial: ¿Lo había hecho bajo el efecto del alcohol?.

\- Me besaste.- Señaló el chico, mientras que pasaba su lengua por los labios, sintiendo el sabor del lápiz labial de la rockera.

No lo había soñado, ella lo había besado, pero aún quedaba saber si lo hizo por voluntad propia o por algo más. Luna se agarraba la cabeza, ¿y si alguien llegaba a enterarse de ello?, pero pronto recordó que Lincoln había cerrado la puerta. Además, la resaca le estaba taladrando el cerebro a más no poder, quería liberar ese peso de encima, arrojarlo al mar de los pensamientos pero no podía hacer nada más que contenerlo por ahora.

\- A ver, déjame recordar lo que me pasó: Chunk y los chicos me trajeron a casa, bien, tenía la llave, abrí la puerta pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, me dieron ganas de vomitar por las cervezas que tomé allí, corrí hasta el baño y vomité, lo último que recuerdo era que aparecí en tu habitación y luego...luego...te besé.- Señaló ella, reviviendo en su mente aquellos momentos previos a lo ocurrido.

\- Apareciste aquí porque yo te traje, debido a que estabas totalmente destrozada por lo que tomaste, además de que te salvé de que mama y papa se enteraran de esto. Pero quiero saber el por qué de todo esto: El beso.- Le agregó aquello último a su hermana, la cual se quedó pensativa, se rascó la nuca, ¿qué podía decir? ¿le tenía que mentir?. No, esa no era una buena carta por jugar en aquella partida del destino.

\- Sí, ¡ufff! mi cabeza, Dios, y luego me acosté a tu lado, te abracé como si nos fueran a separar, para después besarte. Ahora...ahora ¿por qué lo hice?.- Quiso saber Luna, mientras que Lincoln se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de abajo?.- Preguntó el joven a ella.

Tarde para responder, ya que en aquellos momentos, escucharon que alguien llamaba la puerta.

\- _¡Lincoln, Luna, hace más de una hora que los estamos esperando para desayunar! ¡Vamos, que hoy me prometiste ser mi Mayordomo para mis fiestas de té!.-_ Escucharon la voz de Lola, la cual golpeó la puerta con fuerza, provocando que Luna se tapara los oídos por la resaca que tenía.

\- Ya voy, Lola, ¿podrías tener un poco de paciencia?.- Pidió Lincoln, mientras que la rubia se retiraba de allí, dejándolos solos.

\- Agh, mi cabeza, encima con ese timbre de voz que tiene ella, la voy a matar un día de estos, lo juro que lo voy a hacer.- Se prometió Luna, pero en aquellos momentos, por los efectos de la noche anterior, no sabía si debía bajar o quedarse allí.

\- ¿No sería mejor que descanses?.- Le sugirió Lincoln a ella, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la joven.

Ella se le quedó mirando, sentía esa calidez que tenía su hermanito, otra vez venían las preguntas si el beso había sido solo algo más que un momento especial ¿y si tenía algo más que ver con eso?.

\- _"La relación que tengo con Linc es especial, tenemos nuestros gustos por la música y por divertirnos. Pero...¿por qué siento que mis mejillas hierven y quieren ponerse carmesí cuando estoy a su lado en estos momentos?. Es lo mismo que me pasó con Hugh, ahora me ocurre con Lincoln, ¿qué será?. Mierda, necesito saberlo pero..."._ Ufff, oye, hermano, ¿le dices a mama y papa que no me siento bien?. Diles que tengo dolores estomacales porque me cayó mal la comida de allí, me iré a acostar a mi cama.- Pidió ella como encargo a Lincoln, mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, yo les diré.- Prometió el muchacho y de ahí, ella le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Lincoln se había retirado para desayunar en el comedor junto con sus padres y las demás hermanas, tomó asiento y comenzó a comer con ellos, por aquel momento nadie decía nada sobre Luna, sin embargo, Lola fue la que lanzó la pregunta al respecto.

\- ¿No va baja?.- Preguntó ella.

\- No, le duele el estómago, parece que le cayó pesado lo que comió allí.- Respondió Lincoln, mientras que le daba esa mentira a su hermana, pero ¿cómo convencerla?. Ella incluso lo torturaría para averiguar lo que estaba pasando en la planta alta.

\- ¿No me estarás engañando, Lincoln?.- Le miró ella fijamente y el pobre debía mantener sus nervios bajo control.

\- No te estoy engañando, además, ¿no era que quería que fuera tu Mayordomo esta tarde?. Bien, lo seré, tampoco me olvidé de tus fiestas de té.- Respondió, dándole esa mentira y poniéndose serio, cosa que no era bueno desafiar a la pequeña Princesa de la Familia Loud.

\- Mmm, muy bien, te creo, pero la próxima no intentes en desafiarme, Lincoln, ya sabes lo que le pasará a tus preciados cómics.- Dejó la rubia su amenaza y eso paralizó al pobre muchacho con una horrenda imagen de un Futuro donde estarían sus preciadas historietas de "Ace Savvey" ardiendo en la chimenea y con una Lola totalmente vengativa.

El pobre albino tragó saliva.

\- Trato hecho, esta tarde seré tu Mayordomo, es una promesa.- Selló ese pacto con ella.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta.- Sentenció ella y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, mirándolo serio.- _La próxima vez que me desafíes, vas a terminar muy mal, ¿oíste?. Solo por esta vez te lo dejo pasar.-_ Advirtió la rubia, quien lo dejó más pálido que un fantasma y luego mostraba esa sonrisa ante sus padres y hermanas.

\- Lola, ya sabes bien que no debes amenazar a tu hermano, así que discúlpate con él.- Le ordenó su padre a ella, quien había presenciado todo junto con Rita y de ahí la chica tuvo que obedecer o si no habrían represalias.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Lincoln subió hasta el cuarto de Luna y Luan, la comediante, siendo fin de semana, había aprovechado para dirigirse a una de sus tantas que tenía por "Negocios Graciosos" y la rockera se hallaba recostada en su cama de arriba, estando bastante pensativa por lo ocurrido con su hermano.

\- _"Carajo, lo que he hecho es incesto, pero...pero Linky y yo tenemos una relación que sobrepasa el nivel de hermanos. ¡Un momento! ¿Estoy diciendo que besé a mi hermano porque yo gusto de él?".-_ Pensó Luna ese momento tan crucial.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba subiendo las escaleras y estaba pensativa, sabía que no podía fallarle a Lola con su fiesta de té, en la cual sería su Mayordomo, pero aún así, lo sucedido en la madrugada lo mantenía en vilo.

\- _"Luna fue una de las tantas que me cargó cuando era bebe, viéndolo en las fotos que tengo en mi computadora, al igual que con Lynn, Lori, Luan, Leni y las demás, ella y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos, sobre todo por nuestros gustos musicales, pero aún así, después de lo que pasó esta noche, no es que sienta asco a aquel beso, sino que...Alto, paren, paren un momento todo: ¿Acaso estoy pensando en que me gusta Luna?. ¡Es mi hermana!".-_ Pensaba el muchacho albino en aquellos momentos, cuando justo llegó a la planta alta.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos podía salir de aquella espiral de preguntas que no tenían respuestas, debían ir y resolverlo, pero cuando el albino arribó a la habitación de las dos chicas, observó que todo estaba en calma.

\- ¿Luna?.- Preguntó el chico a ella.

\- Linc, ¿qué hay, hermano?. Oye, hazme un favor: Cierra la puerta, por favor.- Pidió ella y el muchacho obedeció la orden.

Al cerrar la puerta, ella le pidió que subiera hasta la cama de arriba, cosa que lo hizo y allí la encontró a la castaña, se había vestido con su pijama y le pidió que se recostara a su lado.

\- Luna, hay algo que quiero decirte.- Pidió el joven, pero ella se le adelantó.

\- Yo también, bro, yo también.- Respondió la castaña, sabía bien a lo que iba a preguntarle

\- Me gustas.- Se dijeron ambos a la vez, tanto el albino como la castaña revelaron ese secreto que tenían encerrado e hicieron eco al chocar las dos voces.

Sería difícil un momento así para ellos, ese era su secreto: Estaban enamorados, siendo hermanos, ese nivel era nuevo, superaba al anterior, era una relación de incesto, prohibido pero, ellos iban a mantenerlo en secreto.

Luna abrazó a su hermanito, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de ella y de ahí le dio un tierno beso en los labios, una vez más, a su lindo leoncito albino blanco, para que luego quedara todo en silencio.

* * *

 **Iba a ser el Domingo el día que estrenara el capítulo 2 pero me adelanté, para ese día tengo otro proyecto que estrenar y no quiero demorarlo más, será en Wattpad, así que espero que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones al respecto. Siendo franco (sincero), creo que me adelanté bastante de que ellos se dijeran que se aman, pero a la vez siento que es mejor lanzarlo ya, ¿por qué?, por la simple respuesta de que una vez que se declaren en su amor y ahora deberán cuidar muy bien su secreto.**

 **¿Dije que habría Lemon?. Sí, pero esperen, todavía no es el momento de ponerlo, eso será cuando esta relación alcance otro nivel más alto y será cuando Lincoln y Luna quieran unirse en cuerpo y alma, pero para eso esperen un poco más :).**

 **Aprovecho este momento para mandarles saludos a todos los seguidores que han comentado aquí:**

 *** Lobo Hibiky.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Transgresor3003.**

 *** El Lobo Solitario.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Isaxc.**

 *** CianuroDpotasio.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** Reila Vann (Este capítulo te lo dedico para vos :D).**

 *** Pirata.**

 **Pero bueno, chicos, Camaradas, cuídense, disfruten este capítulo y nos estamos viendo en el próximo episodio. Les deseo a todos un buen día Viernes de mi parte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Secreto bajo llave** Era oficial: Se amaban, ¿cómo había podido suceder esto? ¿Acaso era por algo más que la sangre de hermanos? ¿se trataba de algo más importante?. No lo sabían ninguno de los dos, todo era una extraña nebulosa, un Cosmos Infinito, perdido y que flotaba a la deriva. Lincoln se hallaba en los brazos de su leona, de su Luna, la cual no lo soltaba por ningún momento a su cachorro de cabellos blancos, lo cuidaba, lo protegía con toda su alma inclusive, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Pero ese secreto no podía florecer, no debía salir a flote ni a la luz, ya que serían tildados de personas desquiciadas, de enfermos mentales que estaban cometiendo un horrendo Pecado: El incesto.

Sí, el incesto tenía sus antecedentes desde los tiempos de la Edad Antigua, donde los Reyes o Faraones como en el Antiguo Egipto o en culturas más próximas, un ejemplo la griega y romana, también ocurrían estos hechos, se repetía lo mismo: Aquel Pecado, aquel deseo de unión, sobrepasar la barrera que los separaba y ser felices juntos, ¿cuánto más podían pedir en aquellos momentos? ¿Cuánto?.

Lincoln estaba en una especie de trance, de Paraíso con Luna, se sentía más tranquilo, ligero, en paz, flotando en aquel "Espacio" suyo, donde nadie los molestaba. Podía sentir el calor y los latidos del corazón de su hermana, el Pasado quedaba atrás, ¿Hugh?, ¡Qué importaba!; ella tenía a alguien más cercano, a alguien con quien si podía ser feliz y que los mantuviera separados por la distancia.

Luna acarició los cabellos blancos de su hermanito, había como una especie de "proyección" de película en su mente y éstos eran todos los recuerdos que ella podía tenía de él: El nacimiento de Lincoln, el día en que lo cargó en sus brazos mientras que dormía, las veces en que él iba a verla y tocaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y le decía que era todo un "Rock Star Boy", uff, parecía innumerable, infinito y era así.

El chico le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermana, mientras que ella iba a sus labios, presionando con suavidad y plantaba uno de los suyos, dejando su "marca", su "sello", dejando a entender que él ya tenía una persona en común, a alguien importante en su vida y que nadie podía molestarlo o se las verían con ella.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, hermanita?. Tú y yo íbamos a estar juntos, sé que suena raro, pero...jejeje, tal vez fue cosa del destino que nosotros fuéramos pareja, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó Luna, mientras que se llevaba las manos a la nuca y se quedaba tartamuda por unos segundos y luego volvía a acomodarse.

\- Nuestra relación de hermanos siempre fue bastante sólida, por los gustos en la música y demás.- Respondió Lincoln, sin despegarse del pecho de su hermana rockera, ya que quería sentir su corazón latir.

\- Sí, pero también, jejeje...- En ese momento, Luna se puso seria.- Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, hermanito, nadie puede enterarse, si eso llega a pasar, ambos estaremos muertos.- Advirtió la chica, sabiendo que en una familia numerosa podía pasar cualquier cosa, inclusive un acto de espionaje, por lo cual, Lincoln se levantó de la cama y fue a ver a la puerta, observó por el rabillo y no encontró a nadie por allí.

\- Todo está despejado.- Dijo de forma tranquila, para luego volver a recostarse al lado de su hermana rockera.

\- De esto, de nuestra relación, ni una palabra.- Pidió Luna y ambos hicieron la promesa con el dedo meñique, cerrando aquel "trato".

* * *

En la planta baja, Lynn se encontraba ya lista para iniciar con su práctica de deportes, estaba por ir a buscar su pelota y de ahí dirigirse al entrenamiento, mientras que iba subiendo, tuvo unos recuerdos del Pasado, los cuales la detuvieron: Recordó lo mal que había sido con Lincoln, en especial con aquel _"Incidente de la Mala Suerte"_ , aún se culpaba por lo que le había hecho, él la había perdonado, sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos dos nunca volvieron a ser iguales, una parte de Lincoln era que él ya no quería meterse más en las prácticas y hasta no pensaba ir más sus partidos, no iba a volver a caer en la misma desgracia anterior.

\- _"Fui egoísta con él, por eso está más unido a Luna que a mí. Si tan solo pudiera demostrar que nunca más volvería a tildarlo de mala suerte, estoy segura de que volverá a divertirse conmigo".-_ Pensó la castaña, mientras que llegaba a la planta alta y traía consigo su pelota.

* * *

Volviendo a la habitación de Luna y Luan, ambos hermanos se encontraban en la cama, todavía no se movían de allí, Lincoln deseaba aprovechar esos momentos para estar al lado de su querida novia, de su amada rockera, pero también tenía un compromiso que cumplir y en éste no se podía rechazar la invitación.

\- ¿Te preocupa lo de Lola, hermanito?.- Preguntó la castaña, quien no dejaba de acariciar los suaves cabellos blancos de su hermano.

\- Sí, uff, dentro de poco va a venir a golpear las puertas para que sea su Mayordomo.- Relató el chico con un tono de voz bajo, frío, triste, ya que detestaba ser el Sirviente de su hermana menor, encima a la fuerza, que era lo peor, ya que ella amenazaba con destruirle lo más preciado que amaba.

* * *

Lola Loud siempre se había considerado como la niña más afortunada del Mundo, gozaba de esa belleza que hacía palidecer y derrumbar los sueños y aspiraciones de las más chicas de su edad, ese Imperio que ella había montado desde hacía mucho tiempo era duradero y pensaba en mantenerlo eterno, nadie se lo iba a quitar, ni siquiera sus más odiadas rivales.

\- Bien, ya tengo todo para la fiesta de té. Los invitados, listo, las galletas, listo, el té, listo, solo me queda alguien más por "invitar". ¡LINCOLN!.- Repasó ella todo lo que tenía en su habitación, Lana no estaba allí presente y de ahí pegó ese grito, llamando a su hermano, pero no hubo respuesta.- Mmm, qué raro, probaré una vez más: ¡LINCOLN, YA ES HORA, VEN AQUÍ!.- Volvió a llamarlo pero tampoco hubo efecto.

Ya cuando pasaba la "Segunda Oportunidad", era ahí donde Lola sacaba lo peor de ella y comenzaba a buscarlo con furia, acechaba por cualquier parte de la casa e incluso entraba en las habitaciones sin tocar a la puerta, cosa que eso iba a hacer. Primero comenzó con buscar en la de Lincoln, pero al no ver a nadie allí presente, decidió seguir con las demás, así que fue a la de Lisa y Lily, por lo cual ingresó y comenzó a revolver toda la habitación, mientras que la científica estaba trabajando.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Lincoln?!.- Preguntó ella, agarrando a Lisa de su bata de laboratorio con fuerza.

\- No lo sé, además, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar, Princesa Vikinga?. Dios. Ahora sal de mi habitación o Herbert, Mi Robot Asistente tendrá que sacarte a la fuerza.- Pidió Lisa con ese tono frío en su voz pero mostrando su "Artillería Pesada", llevando a que Lola dejara la zona.

Acto seguido, la científica cerró la puerta y en aquellos momentos llegaba Luan con el Señor Cocos.

\- Oye, Lola, ¿quieres oír un chiste?.- "Preguntó" la marioneta.

\- No.- Respondió la rubia de mala gana.

\- Bueno, aquí va: ¿Por qué un jorobado no puede ser Abogado?.- Lanzó el chiste pero no hubo respuesta.- Porque tiene que estudiar "Derecho", jajajaja, buena esa, Señor Cocos.- Felicitó Luan a su muñeco y chocó los cinco.

\- Me da ganas de vomitar.- Finalizó la niña modelo y se fue a buscar a Lincoln para otro lado, dejando a la comediante en el pasillo.

\- Qué público más pesado, ¿no lo crees?.- Volvió a "preguntar" el Señor Cocos a Luan.

\- Tú lo has dicho.- Sentenció ella y continuaron con su rutina.

Con detener a Lola era algo que ni siquiera el más valiente podría hacerlo, cuando ella se enojaba o peleaba con su gemela, era algo totalmente erróneo con calmarla, había que dejar que ella fuera y obtuviera lo que quería, si no deseaba esa persona recibir un castigo tan horrible e indescriptible. Fue entonces que ella probó con la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, pero sintió que no era buena idea meterse, ya que la gótica podía estar haciendo algún truco sobrenatural y eso le dejaría pesadillas.

\- No me meteré en la habitación de Lori y Leni, ella podría mandarme a volar, así que iré a la última de todas.- Sentenció ella y se preparó para abrir la puerta.

* * *

En la habitación de Luna y Luan, la pareja se encontraba recostada y casi estaba sumergidos en los sueños de Morfeo, sin embargo, Lincoln sintió que alguien estaba por abrir la puerta.

\- Tranquila, le puse el seguro.- Le tranquilizó el albino a la castaña y ella lo acurrucó más contra su pecho.

\- _¡LINCOLN, MÁS TE VALE SALIR DE ALLÍ Y DEJES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!.-_ Gritó Lola desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- _Ay no, es Lola.-_ Se puso nervioso el albino.

\- _¡O SALAS AHORA MISMO O TUS COSAS IRÁN A PARAR AL BASURERO!.-_ Advirtió ella una vez más.

\- _Agh, qué pesada, Dios, así nunca va a tener novio, acumulará más divorcios que cualquier otra Estrella de la Moda.-_ Resopló Luna con molestia, ya que no soportaba que aquella niña rubia viniera a molestar.

\- No te preocupes, más tarde estaré contigo. Lo prometo.- Hizo el chico su juramento con el meñique.

\- Aquí te espero, Bro, jejeje, Amor.- Respondió la chica y ambos sellaron otra vez su "pacto" y con ello, se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

\- ¡Lincoln o sales de ahí o...!.- Lanzó su tercera advertencia, pero la puerta se abrió y apareció el chico, el cual estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- ¿Me buscabas?.- Preguntó el albino a la rubia, la cual se quedó pensativa y seria, ¿qué estaba haciendo él con Luna en su habitación?.

\- Sí, te estaba buscando, ten.- Le entregó ella el disfraz de Mayordomo.- ¿Y qué hacías con Luna en su habitación?.- Preguntó la rubia en ese momento, cosa que llevó al peli blanco a idear una mentira para que no sospechara de nada.

\- Solo estábamos hablando. Nada más.- Dijo el chico su "verdad", Lola lo miró de reojo, estaba buscando algún rastro, aunque fuera pequeño, de mentira, pero no encontró nada, a pesar de que Lincoln estaba temblando del miedo por dentro.

\- Bien, te creo. Vamos, la fiesta no debe demorar más y la Princesa ya está lista.- Pidió ella, tomándole de la mano al joven y dejándolo respirar con tranquilidad.

\- _"Uff, de la que me salvé".-_ Pensó el chico, mientras que tenía su relación incestuosa con Luna bajo llave, nadie se iba a enterar de aquel secreto, inclusive Lola, nada podría saberlo.

Por ahora, todo estaba bajo llave y seguro, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

* * *

 **Esa es la pregunta: ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrán Lincoln y Luna sostener su secreto, en mantenerlo bajo llave?. Esa pregunta aparecerá repetidas veces para ustedes, en una familia así, todo puede pasar y extenderse fuera del ámbito del hogar. Además, ¿qué papel desarrollarán Lynn y las demás hermanas?.**

 **Un poco corto, lo sé, pero esta semana tengo prueba y como que (con voz de Leni XD), no llevaría a hacer el capítulo y no quiero hacerles esperar tanto, así que les traigo este nuevo episodio. Además de que el Miércoles de esta semana se estrena otro capítulo (y parece que el último de este año hasta el 2018) de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension y encima tengo un proyecto entre ese manga con Los Simpsons y otras series ;_;. Mierda, odio esperar tanto.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado la tristeza, aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que comentaron, en especial ElvisF231, Transgresor3003, t10507, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Pirata, Julex93, Reila Vann (capítulo nuevo y dedicado para vos :3), J. Nagera, Isaxc y Sam The Stormbringer.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y hasta el capítulo que viene. Que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo nivel** Aquella tarde, mientras que todos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos y tareas, Lincoln tenía que ser el Mayordomo de su pequeña hermana Lola, la cual lo tenía bajo amenaza de destruirle sus cosas más preciadas. En el interior suyo detestaba ponerse ese apretado y anticuado traje de Sirviente de las películas antiguas para complacer a la pequeña modelo de la familia, lo detestaba bastante pero a la vez, tenía que fingir la mejor sonrisa y el mejor modo de que estaba divirtiéndose, sino terminaría pagando las consecuencias por hacerla enojar y arruinar su "Fiesta de Té", así que tenía que obedecer a cada palabra que ella diera al respecto y de ahí, terminaría pronto el juego.

\- Lincoln, sírveme más té, por favor.- Pidió Lola, llamándolo bajo ese "tono de Dama educada", pero el muchacho no respondió, ¿acaso estaba en trance?. No se movía, estaba ocupado en sus asuntos interiores, recordaba el beso con su amada rockera, sentía una calidez al recordar el momento de la noche anterior cuando llegó de la fiesta y de ahí comenzó toda su historia, la cual apenas iba por un pequeño sendero recién creado por ellos, pero que se iría tornado más peligroso con el correr de las horas.- Ejem Ejem, Lincoln, sírveme más té, por favor.- Volvió a llamarle Lola, pero el chico no volvió a responder a su llamado.

Se podía sentir en su interior, en el de la pequeña modelo, la furia que estaba creciendo cuando uno no cumple sus pedidos, sabía bien que una Dama como ella no debía actuar como su gemela Lana, como una salvaje, pero en esos momentos, ella ansiaba poder partirle una silla por la cabeza a su hermano y así despertarlo del trance.

\- Oh, discúlpame, Lola, me quedé pensando en algo.- Se disculpó el albino y le sirvió de aquel líquido en su taza.

\- Muy bien, así me gusta.- Le "felicitó" ella, parecía tranquila, pero en esos momentos, su expresión al de una mirada severa y llena de furia, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa de Mayordomo, arrastrándolo hasta sus ojos y obligándolo a que la mirara.-La próxima vez que me ignores, yo misma te sacaré lo estúpido de la cabeza, ¡¿oíste?!.- Le lanzó su advertencia y él sintió miedo, como si estuviera siendo acorralado por un monstruo en las películas de terror, Lincoln tuvo que asentir con la cabeza y de ahí se calmó la furia de Lola.- Bien, muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora...- Llamó ella, manteniendo esa mirada de ira y el joven tembló de miedo.- ¿Quién quiere unos ricos cupcakes?.- Habló ella con amabilidad a sus peluches y él tuvo que ir a traerlos del horno que tenía ella en el lado de su habitación, sabiendo que tuvo que hacerlo el joven aquel trabajo.

Respiró tranquilo, se secó el sudor y fue hasta el horno, pero cuando justo estaba pasando por la puerta, debajo de la misma apareció una carta, la cual él tomó en sus manos y la abrió, sin ser visto por Lola.

 _"Hermano, cuando termines con el juego de la pequeña dictadora, te espero en tu habitación._

 _Luna"._

Una invitación, una carta de parte de su amor, un amor incestuoso que acababa de nacer. Lincoln sabía bien que Lola no debía enterarse de esto, si los descubría, serían tildados de enfermos, de degenerados y los expulsarían de la casa o peor...Eso era mejor no decir nada al respecto, en una familia así, ¿quién quería tener enemigos?.

\- Lincoln, todavía sigo esperando los cupcakes para mis invitados y para mí.- Le llamó Lola y el albino tuvo que ir corriendo hasta el horno, guardó la carta de Luna y sacó aquellos pastelillos para ella y sus "invitados", los cuales repartió tranquilamente.- Así me gusta, eres un buen Sirviente, Lincoln.- Le agradeció la chica rubia y él tuvo que mantener sus nervios bajo llave para evitar cualquier problema o sospecha en Lola.

* * *

Por su parte, en el garage de la Casa Loud, Luna se hallaba con sus amigos, estaban practicando guitarra para futuros conciertos y demás, pero en la castaña rockera, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de energía, de animación y que llamaba la atención de George y Sam.

\- Wow, Luna, ¿te despertaste inspirada?. Jejeje.- Preguntó la rubia-celeste a su mejor amiga.

\- Claro, me inspiro como Mick.- Respondió ella, guiñándoles el ojo, como en gesto de confianza.

\- Sigue así, de seguro podrás un días hasta tocar con Mick.- Felicitó George a la chica y de ahí prosiguieron con el "concierto", pero por la mente de Luna, esa inspiración venía de alguien cercano que no estaba en el garage, sino en la planta alta de la casa, alguien con quien siempre había tenido esos lazos fuertes y de sangre, que tenían los mismos gustos por la música y demás y ahora estaba en una relación prohibida con su hermano menor.

Repasaba los eventos de aquella noche, de cuando había vuelto borracha de la fiesta y tuvo ese beso con Lincoln, ahora solo quedaba un 10% que consideraba que no lo había hecho a propósito, el resto, una mayoría completa, establecía que sí lo había hecho y que lo amaba, pero sabía bien de las consecuencias si llegaban a ser descubiertos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Habían sellado su "Pacto de Amor" con aquel beso, uno corto pero que era como la firma de un "tratado", de una "Unión", en donde debían imponerse ciertas reglas en aquel "juego" prohibido y una de ellas era que no debían ser descubiertos por nadie de la familia ni de sus amigos, así que ellos mantuvieron esa alianza todo el tiempo, sumado a que nadie perturbaría su amor.

* * *

Después de que Sam y su novio se retiraran, una terminada la tarde de música y que Lincoln fuera libre de las ataduras de Lola con ser su Mayordomo, ambos chicos se dieron un respiro, Luna fue a tomar algo a la cocina, mientras que su hermanito fue a cambiarse ese anticuado traje de Sirviente para volver a ponerse sus ropas normales.

\- _"¿Por qué Luna me citó aquí?".-_ Se preguntó el muchacho, cuando en esos momentos sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta, ¿sería ella?.

Lincoln caminó y la abrió, para su sorpresa, no era Luna quien estaba allí, sino Lynn, la cual había vuelto de su práctica de deportes en el campo de la escuela, el cual tenían abierto los fines de semana.

\- Lynn, qué...qué sorpresa.- Se sorprendió el albino al verla y de ahí ella ingresó.

\- Hola, Lincoln, sí, bueno, acabo de volver de mi práctica.- Respondió, bajando la mirada y poniéndose un tanto nerviosa.

¿Cómo era posible que la deportista de la familia se pusiera así ante su hermano?. Lincoln había olvidado, al igual que todos ellos, los incidentes que habían vivido, sin olvidar el de la maldita mala suerte que había provocado una fisura interna en la familia.

\- Lynn, ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre?.- Preguntó el muchacho, viendo que la castaña no decía nada y pronto notaba un rubor en sus mejillas.

Inmediatamente, ella cerró la puerta de la habitación, Lincoln tragó salva, cuando ella se ponía así podían significar muchas cosas: Enojo, frustración, deseo, cualquier podía pasar, ya que ella era una tormenta que estaba por azotar una región, uno no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, pero en las categorías de las mismas, Lynn era como las tormentas de desarrollo explosivo, podía tener de todo en su interior y también mostrar su lado más aterrador, al igual que una tormenta de arco o una supercelda con fase tornádica.

\- Lincoln, yo...- Iba a decirle la chica, pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y al ser una chica rápida, inmediatamente sacó sus manos de los hombros de su hermano y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Luna.

\- Lynn, ¿qué te traes, hermanita?.- Saludó la rockera con energía, sin descubrir lo que podría haber pasado.

\- Luna, bien, ya me iba, estaba relatando a Lincoln del por qué volví antes, me suspendieron por lesionar a uno del equipo rival en el partido.- Contó Lynn, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó Lori, la cual entró en escena y la castaña salía de la habitación, recibiendo el bombardeo de preguntas de la rubia mayor, para luego girarse y guiñarle el ojo a Lincoln.

* * *

Una vez que ella se retiró del lugar, llegó la calma para Lincoln y Luna, mientras que afuera se desataba una "tormenta" por parte de las dos hermanas, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre lo sucedido, pero llamaba la atención la reacción de Lynn con respecto a que hablara de una forma tan tranquila y sin problemas, a pesar de haberse metido en problemas en la práctica.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Luna? ¿Por qué querías citarme aquí?.- Preguntó el albino a la chica.

\- Oh, de eso, ufff, día largo, ¿no crees, hermano?. Además quería pasar el tiempo con mi pequeño leoncito amoroso.- Respondió la rockera, mientras que pellizcaba con suavidad las mejillas de su hermano y novio, para luego pasar su mano por los cabellos del mismo y dejarlo sonrojado.

\- Bueno, la verdad que estás en lo cierto, Lola me estuvo explotando como su Mayordomo: _"Lincoln, tráeme más té, Lincoln, ¿dónde están los cupcakes?, ¡Cuidado, casi arruinas mi vestido!".-_ Imitó el joven la voz de la pequeña modelo de la Familia Loud, haciendo los movimientos que tenía al respecto y causando risa en la rockera.

\- Jajajaja, te entiendo, Linky, Lola es una pesada, ni yo la soporto cuando se pone en esa fase de "Princesa", es una verdadera molestia.- Argumentó Luna, quien se sentó al lado de su hermano en la cama.

\- Tú lo has dicho.- Le dio Lincoln su apoyo, acostándose en las piernas de su chica, la cual pasó sus manos por el pecho del joven y se sonrojaba al tener a su linda rockera junto con él.

\- ¿Sabes, hermanito?. La verdad que me encanta ser tu novia, al principio me costó bastante esto, temía que nos descubrieran pero lo tenemos todo bajo control, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó Luna, acariciando ahora el rostro del joven.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Amor, tú lo has dicho.- Dio Lincoln su apoyo y de ahí tomó a la chica, la recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a besarla dulcemente en los labios, jugando un poco, de forma pícara y lo mismo hacia ella al recorrer el cuerpo de su hermano, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones, el uno con el otro, sus lenguas se unían, como puentes, como manos, de cualquier ejemplo de comparación, éstas entraban en contacto, un "Beso Francés".

Ese era el nuevo nivel de aquella historia, habría otro más, uno mucho más superior que el anterior, pero éste sería luego, un paso a la vez, no había que ser tan estrepitosos con respecto a este romance, había que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, calmado, en paz, sin levantar ninguna sospecha al respecto, de lo contrario estarían acabados, sería el final del "juego" y con ello, su separación.

Lincoln y Luna parecían sentirse que estaban flotando en el Espacio o como en las películas románticas, recostados en la arena, besándose con la puesta del Sol en alguna playa como Hawai, Miami o en California, llegando al final del film nombrado junto con la llegada de los créditos. Su película, su obra había cambiado de perspectiva, de sitio, de posición y con ello también florecía una especie de romances alternos por parte de una cierta deportista, la cual se había encerrado su habitación, queriendo pensar bien lo que había pasado ese día, repasar todos los hechos al respecto.

* * *

Lynn Loud, la deportista de la familia, la chica que nunca aceptaba la derrota y que lucharía por conseguir sus trofeos y mantener esas posiciones victoriosas para toda la vida, se hallaba ahora recostada en su cama, Lucy no estaba, ya que estaría merodeando por la casa, en algún sitio oscuro para escribir sus poesías y eso le dio su espacio a la castaña para pensar al respecto por lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡¿Cómo te suspendieron de tu práctica?! ¡¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de ser tan cabeza hueca, Lynn?!.-_ Preguntó Lori a la castaña, la cual estaba manteniendo una fuerte discusión con la rubia mayor.

\- _¿Y a ti qué te importa?. Solo fue un incidente, nada más, tampoco maté a nadie.-_ Respondió Lynn de mala gana, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la chica, sabía bien que no debía hacerla enojar y o pagaría las consecuencias, cosa que fue cierto, ya que Lori comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

\- _¡Lynn, más te vale salir aquí y disculparte por lo que has dicho, ¿oíste?!.-_ Le ordenó que saliera, que pidiera disculpas pero no fue así.- _Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero de ésta no te saldrá nada gratis.-_ Advirtió Lori, para luego retirarse al no obtener respuestas por parte de la castaña.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Se sentía extraña, ¿qué podía ser? ¿acaso era por la suspensión en el partido o por otra cosa?. Lynn miró en uno de los álbumes de fotos en donde aparecían ella y Lincoln juntos, en especial la de su primer baño, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar esos momentos, pero cuando pasaba de página, veía otras en donde parecía actuar como una completa idiota, sobre todo cuando lo tenía al muchacho albino tirado en el piso, ella lo pisoteaba y se mostraba orgullosa como un cazador con su presa recién atrapada, llevando a que se fuera esa sonrisa y se tornara, seria, triste.

\- _"¿Por qué eres así, Lynn Loud?".-_ Se cuestionó ella misma, pasando a otras páginas y eran lo mismo, salvo en donde algunas había recuperado ese lazo con Lincoln, después del "Incidente Innombrable", del cual sentía en su interior que la desgarraba como una guadaña, haciéndola llorar.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sobre las páginas del álbum e inmediatamente se recostó con la cara apoyada contra la almohada, llorando en silencio.

La ganadora de la Familia Loud, la deportista castaña estaba llorando por primera vez.

* * *

 **Lynn ha llorado, está diferente. ¿Saben?, estaba pensando, a través de los reviews que me han mandado, que otras hermanas comiencen a experimentar sentimientos hacia Lincoln, pero obvio que no me pienso desviar de la pareja principal, el Lincoln-Luna, con el correr de los capítulos y del tiempo, irán viendo que florecerá más de un amor hacia el albino, pero ¿qué puede pasar?. Las consecuencias estarán al acecho, ténganlo bien en cuenta.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores que no se pierden ningún capítulo de esta historia, antes de ir a los saludos, les diré que no pienso estirar tanto este fic, lo iré terminando de a poco, tal vez para Noviembre o mitad de ese mes esté listo, si es que no me entorpecen los finales, pero por ahora voy bien. Lo mismo va para "Jueves de Descanso" (Yoshikage Alexander-Luna), "From Sarajevo with love" y "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos".**

 **Muchas gracias y saludos para Julex93, J. Nagera, ElvisF231, Pirata, Guestdom (vi lo que me dijiste, Camarada, sobre el destino de TLH u.u), Reila Van, Lobo Hibiky, Sam the Stormbringer, Isaxc, El Caballero de las Antorchas, t10507 y Pinguisor 3003.**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos para el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Alguien más ¿Saben una cosa?: Este capítulo va a ser de Lynn, ya que algunos me han pedido que hiciera que las otras hermanas sintieran también algo por Lincoln, habrán dos o cuatro más que tendrán lo mismo, pero obvio, sin alejarme de la pareja principal de esta historia que son Lincoln y Luna. Así que vamos con la primera chica y después, en el capítulo 6, seguiré con el resto de la historia, ya que como dije anteriormente la semana pasada, no quiero ponerle relleno ni alargarla tanto.**

 **The Loud House no me pertenece, ésta es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Era la más salvaje de la familia, la más entusiasta y que nunca permitiría que nadie le quitara sus premios, sus trofeos, esos "territorios" ganados con sudor y sangre en los distintos partidos, Lynn Loud era esa clase de chica que no andaba con muñecas ni fiestas de té, no, ella era todo lo opuesto, lo contrario, desde pequeña se había divertido con el deporte, éste era su pasión, su Corona que nunca dejaría de lado, jamás iba a permitir que nadie tomara su preciado Imperio y se lo arrebatara, pero desde aquel día en que fue suspendida de la práctica de fútbol por haber herido a uno de sus compañeros, arrojándolo contra el piso, ella había quedado sumergida en una especie de depresión.

\- _"¿Por qué eres así, Lynn Loud? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda, tan arrogante?".-_ Pensaba la castaña, mirándose al espejo, Lucy se hallaba escribiendo poesía mientras que ella estaba sola en la habitación, quería tener su momento a solas, reflexionar acerca de lo acontecido y pensar a fondo. Sin embargo, aquella tarde, todo un cúmulo de circunstancias y dudas se habían plantado ante su puerta, necesitaba averiguar el por qué estaba llorando tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** El silbato había sonado, la práctica comenzaba, ¿qué podía salir mal para aquella Estrella del deporte?. Lynn había quitado el balón a uno de los "rivales", llevándoselo hacia el arco, pero en aquellos momentos, en medio de los pedidos de pase por parte de sus compañeros, la chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, ¿qué le pasaba?.

\- _¡Lynn Loud, pasa el balón, vamos, no puedes hacerlo todo tú sola!.-_ Escuchaba las casi súplicas del Entrenador, pero ella, en aquellos momentos, uno de los "rivales" le sacó la pelota y eso la hizo enojar.

\- _¡OYE!.-_ Gritó ella y aún a pesar de que lo dejara, la chica le propinó un tacleo que causó que el joven cayera al suelo de forma violenta, escuchándose el crujido del hueso.

\- _¡Mi pierna, ahhhh, mi pierna!.-_ Gritó el chico, mientras que intentaba reincorporarse pero por el dolor aterrador que tenía, no podía, aquella parte de su cuerpo parecía haber sido alcanzada por una ráfaga de balas que le destrozaron el hueso y lo inmovilizaba.

Lynn no parecía estar sorprendida, solo absorta, confundida, ¿lo había hecho a propósito?, sus compañeros fueron hasta el chico, el entrenador pidió detener el entrenamiento mientras que se llevaba a la castaña y llamaba a una ambulancia para que trasladaran al joven al hospital.

\- _¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lynn?! ¡Casi lo matas con ese tacleo!.-_ Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras que intentaba calmarse, iba a tener que dar muchas respuestas pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, ella nunca haría algo así como herir a un jugador, habían reglas y el entrenador no podía dejarla pasar por alto aquella agresión.- _Muy bien, Loud, esto no te saldrá barata, ¿entiendes?, quedas suspendida por dos meses.-_ Sentenció el hombre aquel castigo para la joven.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ¿y el partido?!.-_ Preguntó Lynn, ahora saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- _Deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de mandarte esa terrible decisión tuya, herir a un compañero en una práctica está prohibido. Lo siento, pequeña, pero las cosas son así, para el partido que viene encontraremos a algún reemplazante, tal vez Margo te pueda reemplazar mientras que tú piensas por lo que hiciste.-_ Finalizó el entrenador y en esos momentos llegaba la ambulancia al lugar del incidente.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Estaba totalmente abatida, se sentía peor, no paraba de llorar pero era solamente por haber sido suspendida por esas dos fechas o meses, le hervía la sangre perderse ese partido pero ahora quería averiguar cuál fue el motivo por el cual quedó en la "Nada", ¿por qué había causado eso? ¿acaso había alguna mala señal en el aire?. No quería volver a pensar en supersticiones, esa estupidez había casi quebrado a la familia y era un mero y repugnante recuerdo del Pasado.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se sentía triste por todo lo ocurrido, ese día había sido una mierda desde que se levantó de la cama y vio a su hermano con Luna, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿sentía celos de que la relación fraternal entre el albino y la castaña rockera fuera mejor y que ella quedara en segundo lugar?, ¿era eso?. Lynn nunca iba a permitir que nadie le quitara lo que le pertenecía, esos eran sus puestos, sus logros con tanto derramamiento de sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Sentía celos, rabia porque siempre había usado a su hermanito como una bolsa de boxeo, un objeto, no lo consideró nunca una persona, si Lola lo tenía como su "Sirviente", su "Mayordomo", ella tenía más "derechos" sobre aquel albino y la castaña nada.

\- _"Si tan solo pudiera estar con él, pedirle disculpas pero hay algo más que disculparme: Quiero estar a su lado, quiero tener su corazón, ser feliz con él pero no puedo, es como una barrera que me impide avanzar más".-_ Pensó Lynn, mientras que tomaba una de sus pelotas de baseball y comenzaba a arrojarla contra la pared, un buen mecanismo para relajarse, poder pensar mejor y no tener stress en su cuerpo y mente.

Últimamente, la relación que tenía con algunas de sus hermanas se había vuelto mucha más distanciada, en especial con Lola, tenía ya varias peleas con la Princesa rubia, ya que la consideraba una maldita oportunista, una ladrona que no le dejaba estar con Lincoln, habían momentos en los que la niña modelo se pasaba de sus cabales, que la insultaba muy fuerte y ella estaba por reaccionar de manera violenta, apretaba el puño con fuerza pero se detenía, no quería darle un golpe y aprovecharse de una niña pequeña, el peso que tendría que cargar sería mucho mayor que el de la suerte.

Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, sintió el silencio en la habitación y finalmente, tras cerrar los ojos y meditar un rato, ella decidió ponerse de pie e ir a hablar con Lincoln, quien estaba en su habitación, solo esperaba que Luna no estuviera allí todavía.

* * *

Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la de Lincoln, esperaba no tener problemas, ansiaba estar con él, hablar un rato, liberar un poco de "peso" que tenía en su corazón y dejar atrás esa preocupación que tenía en su interior. Fue tranquila, tenía en su mente las palabras que le diría a él, lo abrazaría y luego pasaría al siguiente "nivel", no iba a ponerse nerviosa, ¿nerviosa?, ella no tenía esos ataques pero últimamente éstos habían aparecido cuando frente a su hermanito de cabellos blancos.

Tocó a la puerta, no hubo respuesta, esperó un rato, volvió a tocar pero nada, solamente escuchaba unos ligeros sonidos en su interior, así que decidió espiara por el agujero del picaporte.

* * *

Por un momento parecía no haber gente allí, ¿Lincoln habría salido con Luna a alguna? ¿habrían ido a visitar a George y a su novia Sam?, pero hacia poco tiempo que estaba todo lleno, se encontraban allí pero ahora no, le llamó la atención y decidió esperar un poco. Mientras que aguardaba por algún movimiento, la castaña se puso pensativa, estaba viendo qué podía decirle a su hermano, además de que lo quería mucho, pensaba en jurarle que no lo volvería a usar como una bolsa de boxeo, pero cuando por ir a tocar a la puerta, un ruido un tanto fuerte se escuchó en la habitación, por lo cual fue a ver qué había pasado y entonces, con horror, Lynn quedó helada al ver dicho acto de Lincoln.

 **(Atención: Momento Ecchi)**

Allí estaba el chico albino con Luna, besándola en los labios, uniendo sus lenguas en un "Beso Francés", como si fueran dos puentes que se entrelazaban para evitar una caída por las inundaciones, el corazón de la castaña deportista pegó un brinco, como si se le hubiera desprendido de su organismo y le faltara el aire, ella comenzó a sentir que se le agotaba el aire, quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería golpearlo ahora, ¿por qué, Lincoln, su Lincoln, por qué estaba haciendo semejante acto pecaminoso?. Volvió a observar por la perilla, las manos juguetonas de ambos chicos, Lincoln que metía las suyas en el interior de la falda de Luna, llegando hasta sus panties, sintiendo el calor de la chica y los dedos del joven albino que acariciaban su vagina, haciéndola sonrojar, mientras que ella metía las suyas en los pantalones del chico y llegaba hasta su pene, deseaba poder llevarlo todo este momento de éxtasis hacia el "Nuevo Nivel", pero se tenía que contener, ya llegaría ese momento.

Luego de ese momento "hot", ambos se lanzaron en la cama, sin soltarse, ahora Lincoln la sostenía por la cintura a Luna y ella por los hombros, volvieron a besarse y aquello terminó por formar un pequeño hilo de saliva, su saliva estaba unido a ellos, era su "Puente Principal" de aquel romance incestuoso y prohibido.

* * *

Lynn no quería ver más de eso, cayó al suelo, se agarró la cabeza de la desesperación, sus ojos se humedecieron, iba a llorar, fue entonces que se cubrió con el codo izquierdo pero en esos momentos, alguien más apareció.

\- Al fin sales de tu habitación, mama y papa están reunidos con tu entrenador por lo ocurrido.- Dijo Lori, quien estaba ante ella, mirándola muy seria y cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Qué me importa?.- Respondió Lynn, levantándose, alejándose lo más rápido de allí y sin ser vista por la rubia, corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con Lucy y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Lynn se refugió en el interior de la misma, apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada, hundiéndose en ella y dejando salir todo el llanto, el dolor y la tristeza por lo que había visto. Su Lincoln estaba con Luna, besándose con ella, esto era injusto, la rockera le había quitado a su hermanito querido, no sabía cómo iba a recuperar su "trofeo", aunque tuviera que jugar sucio, incluso si tuviera que vender su alma a Lucifer, ella iba a ir por él, nadie se lo quitaría a su Linky, a su albino.

\- _"Si Luna va a estar contigo como tu novia, entonces yo también voy a unirme a este juego, total, es más divertido cuando más jugadores entran al campo".-_ Pensó ella, secándose las lágrimas y viendo que su enfrentamiento acababa de comenzar.

Pero, ¿cuántas más se unirían a aquel "juego de corazones"?.

El reloj de la competencia había entrado a correr en aquellos momentos y las decisiones solo tenían una sola "vida", una única oportunidad.

* * *

 **Y listo este capítulo, sonará un tanto aburrido pero gracias a muchos de los que comentaron y me estuvieron dando ideas el Jueves pasado, cuando estaba esperando el tren, pensé _"¿por qué no agregar a una, dos o tres hermanas que se peleen por Lincoln y empiece la fiesta?",_ así que bueno, ya Lynn ha sido la primera en unirse al "juego".**

 **Como siempre digo, agradezco a los que me siguen, comentan y dan sus ideas para futuros capítulos, se los agradezco muchísimo, chicos :D. Saludos para Doce Espadas, Julex93, J. Nagera, Pirata, t10507, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Coven, Isaxc y los demás, cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte :D.**

 **Otra cosa, no voy a estirarlo tanto este fic, tendrá unos 15 o 20 capítulos, ya el que viene, solo les diré que es el "Principio del Caos", tengan esto bien en cuenta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Tres son multitud** Lynn estaba llorando a mares, había visto algo desagradable, más que eso era que su propio hermano era partícipe de aquello, una horrenda y triste situación se encontraba ella: Había visto a Lincoln, a su Lincoln, su pequeño Linky besando a más no poder a Luna, metiendo sus manos en la falda de ella hasta llegar a su vagina, lo mismo hacía ella con los pantalones del joven albino. En sí quería vomitar, no podía tolerarlo, pero una parte decía que debía vengarse, destruirlos, la rockera, esa maldita rockera le había quitado su "terreno" más preciado, su "trofeo" que nunca permitiría que se lo arrebataran.

Quería declararle la guerra a Luna, darle su merecido, incluso pensaba en hasta darle una buena golpiza, quebrarle los huesos y hasta partirle la guitarra por la cabeza, así podría estar con Lincoln.

\- _Sé lo que te pasa.-_ Escuchó una voz que venía desde la Oscuridad y cuando se volteó, se encontró cara a cara con Lucy, la cual estaba detrás suyo, como un fantasma, tomando por sorpresa a la deportista, la cual cayó de la cama, golpeándose contra el piso.

\- ¡Dios, Lucy, ¿cuándo dejarás de aparecerte así de la nada?!.- Quiso saber Lynn al respecto, pero no hubo respuestas.

La gótica la había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo, siempre oculta en la Oscuridad, buscando alguna inspiración para sus poemas pero aquella vez no pudo, simplemente se había quedado en blanco, su mente estaba más concentrada en Lynn, la cual no paraba de llorar y había visto todo, no sabía qué podía poner de argumento la castaña, ya que se sentía bastante afligida para seguir con aquello.

\- Sé que te gusta alguien, déjame adivinar: ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó Lucy y Lynn se quedó helada, congelada, inmortalizada por el tiempo que se había detenido, sentía que debía lanzar alguna excusa como "ofensiva-defensiva" pero ¿cómo mentirle a la chica gótica?. No era una buena idea hacerlo.

\- Los vi, Lucy, los vi...besándose, Lincoln y Luna, ella...¡ella me quitó a mi Lincoln!.- Gritó Lynn, mientras que apretaba los puños y con fuerza golpeaba la pared de la habitación con mucha fuerza.- ¡Luna me lo sacó, me robó a mi Linky!.- Estalló de la furia, deseaba tenerla de cerca a aquella rockera y darle una buena paliza, desfigurarla sería placentero para ver cómo el albino quedaría horrorizado, pero en aquellos momentos, Lucy la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer algo como eso?.- Preguntó la gótica, haciendo que la deportista se detuviera.

\- Me quitó a Lincoln, Lucy, ¿qué te hace pensar a ti que no me pueda meter?. Le daría una golpiza que nunca olvidaría a la rockerita de mama y papa.- Juró ella, mientras que cerraba el puño una vez más.- Siempre odié su forma de hablar, su música y en especial cuando toca con sus amigos subnormales en el garage los fines de semana, ni puedo concentrarme en mis entrenamientos.- Advirtió Lynn, lanzando todo ese "bombardeo" contra Luna y los demás.

\- Solo te digo que Lincoln te perdonó por lo de aquella vez en que lo acusaste de mala suerte, pero no te olvides que aún cargas eso contigo.- Señaló la peli negra, pero eso hizo enfurecer más a la deportista.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO MENCIONES MÁS ESO! ¡NO QUIERO OÍRLO!.- Estalló de la furia y casi agarrando a Lucy, arrojándola contra la pared de la habitación, causando que temblara la misma.

Para la gótica, eso no era una amenaza, era como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas con plumas, simplemente se sacó de encima a la deportista y de ahí se dirigió hacia su lugar oscuro, en el sitio donde podía pensar y estar tranquila, sin ningún problema.

\- Haz lo que quieras.- Sentenció Lucy y de ahí volvió a su "escondite".

* * *

Lucy era alguien que jamás estuvo interesada en asuntos como el amor, ese "amor Humano" no lo sentía en su corazón, sino el de poder casarse con su amado Edwing, su Vampiro perteneciente a la literatura de terror que tenía en su habitación, pero desde hacía tiempo que algo extraño había comenzado a nacer dentro de ella, un sentimiento desconocido, algo raro que ni ella podía comprender su Naturaleza misma.

\- _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no siento esa inspiración para mis poemas?. Es como si todo se hubiera detenido para mí, como...como si yo también sintiera algo por Lincoln.-_ Hablaba Lucy en voz baja pero por aquellos ductos de ventilación, llegaba hacia la habitación de Luan y Luna, donde la comediante estaba preparando todo para una nueva fiesta que tendría ese día y animaría, sin embargo ella se puso a escuchar lo que decía la gótica al respecto.

La relación de Lucy y Lincoln había aumentado mucho, al igual que con Luna, con la primera, los dos chicos se habían vuelto más unidos desde aquella vez mencionada, el incidente del inodoro tapado, el albino sacrificando su salida con Clyde para aquel evento de cómics, salvando así la "representación" de la peli negra, el peligro que se consideraba el tener que perder la posición suya como la gótica de la familia y que por lo tanto tuvo que hacerlo, debió auto-culparse al respecto y lo hizo, teniendo que pagar las consecuencias de perderse el evento que tanto tiempo había esperado, además de sufrir las burlas de las chicas hacia él.

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Lynn me "contagió" lo suyo o...?. No, esto viene desde antes, para mi caso".-_ Pensaba Lucy, mientras que se abrazaba las piernas e intentaba sumergirse en su Oscuridad, en su mejor aliada.

* * *

Las palabras de la gótica habían llegado a los oídos de Luan, la comediante había oído todo y comenzó a rebuscar en su mente, en sus memorias al respecto, los recuerdos que tenía con su hermano. Sabía bien el día en que él fue su Asistente para las fiestas, hasta que se dejó llevar por su papel de tropezarse de forma graciosa y que no le terminó por funcionar cuando fue el cumpleaños de Maggie, por lo cual casi era "linchado", por así decirlo, por la emo y sus amigos, hasta que ella lo rescató.

También se reía de aquel "Día de las Bromas", en donde él terminó cayendo en cada una de sus trampas para evitar que Ronnie Anne sufriera un tropiezo. Luego de recordar en su mente, fue a su armario, en donde tenía un álbum de fotos lleno de ellos dos juntos, sumado a los vídeos que tenía guardados también, por lo cual comenzó a reproducirlos.

Podía escuchar las graciosas bromas que le había hecho a Lincoln, desde que era pequeño, cuando era un bebe, pero todas eran inofensivas, no se pasaba de la raya, pero ahora, viendo esos recuerdos, tanto en el álbum como en los vídeos, la comediante sentía algo en sus ojos, una extraña descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, era como ser alcanzada por un rayo, éste iba hasta llegar al corazón y al cerebro; de golpe, una, dos, tres, cuatro, ahí llegaba el lagrimeo, una tras otra caían esas lágrimas no paraban de caer sobre el álbum de fotos, arrugando el papel.

\- Mi Linky, Mi "Asistente", Mi Pequeño Payaso.- Lloró Luan, viendo que ahora no lo podía tener más en sus brazos, ya que había oído lo que Lucy decía al respecto.

(Here I go again, Whittesnake)

I don't know where I'm going

But, I sure know where I've been

Hanging on the promises.

¿Cuánto deseaban ellas? ¿Cuánto deseaban poder tenerlo de vuelta en sus brazos?. Deseaban abrazarlo, besarlo, nunca soltarse de su amado albino, sabían bien, al igual que Luna, que estaban cometiendo un horrendo Pecado, pero la pasión era más intensa que la prohibición.

In songs of yesterday

An' I've made up my mind,

I ain't wasting no more time

But, here I go again

Here I go again.

Lynn lloraba sin parar, Lucy estaba pensativa, no escribía ningún poema y Luan se sentía como una persona mayor, solitaria, sin que nadie la visitara y se recostaba viendo aquellos vídeos del Pasado de su infancia junto con Lincoln y también secándose las lágrimas. Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Luna yacían dormidos y abrazos, el uno con el otro, sin soltarse y compartiendo su calor, aprovechando aquel día para descansar.

Tho' I keep searching for an answer,

I never seem to find what I'm looking for

Oh Lord, I pray

You give me strength to carry on.

La comediante tomó un pañuelo y se secó aquel mar de llanto, de lágrimas que casi arruinaban el álbum suyo, apagó la televisión y se tiró en la cama, intentando olvidarse ese conflicto, ese litigio que estaba planteado en aquellos momentos.

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

An' here I go again on my own

Goin' down the only road I've ever known,

Like a hobo I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time.

* * *

Lincoln se sentía en el Paraíso, estaba con Luna, ¿quién podía meterse en este momento tan especial, único?. Por ahora, las vías estaban despejadas, no había nadie que se interpusiera, sin embargo, los nubarrones estaban apareciendo sobre aquellos campos y prados verdes y éstos no representaban una buena señal para el chico.

\- _"¿Qué?". Bah, no importa".-_ Pensó el chico, dándole otro tierno beso en los labios a Luna, mientras que se volvía a quedar dormido.

* * *

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,

Waiting on love's sweet charity

An' I'm gonna hold on

For the rest of my days,

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

\- ¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡TE ODIO, LUNA! ¡TE ODIO!.- Gritaba Lynn, quien golpeaba con fuerza las paredes, podía provocar alguna fisura, pero cuando ella estaba en ese momento, bajo una ira terrible, era mejor mantenerse alejado de su camino y no entrar en un curso de colisión, ya que las consecuencias serían irreversibles.

An' here I go again on my own

Goin' down the only road I've ever known,

Like a hobo I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time.

Luan miraba hacia el techo, se secaba las lágrimas, por el momento había detenido aquellas "fugas", sin embargo, cuando recordó aquella foto en donde estaban ella y Lincoln haciendo "Ángeles de Nieve", qué bellos recuerdos, ¿no?, uno debe atesorarlos para siempre, quién sabe cuándo dicha persona puede cambiar y todo terminará siendo un momento fugaz y luego desaparece.

I'm just another heart in need of rescue,

Waiting on love's sweet charity

An' I'm gonna hold on

For the rest of my days,

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

\- _"Él iba a ser mío, no es justo que Luna me lo quitara, solo quiero tenerlo en mis brazos por un tiempo, ¡no, para siempre"!.-_ Pensaba la comediante, mientras que empapaba la almohada con sus lágrimas, sintiendo la pesadez y el sueño que iba cayendo por el agotamiento en su cuerpo.

An' here I go again on my own

Goin' down the only road I've ever known,

Like a hobo I was born to walk alone

An' I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time.

* * *

Lucy jamás había derramado ni una lágrima, salvo aquella vez cuando fue sobre el proyecto de Lincoln para ahorrar energía y así aprobar aquel proyecto para la conservación del Medio Ambiente y por ese Oso Polar que terminó nombrándolo la maestra de él con su nombre, haciendo enojar a la clase, ahora ella se encontraba con su rostro humedecido, su maquillaje de gótica se estaba escurriendo y formando líneas negras por sus mejillas, para luego bajar la cabeza y ocultarla contra sus piernas.

\- _"Mi Vampiro, Mi Pequeño Vampiro Albino".-_ Pensó la gótica, quien sentía ese dolor en su pecho.

But, here I go again,

Here I go again,

Here I go again,

Here I go...

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams.

¿Existía alguna forma de que las tres chicas pudieran tener a Lincoln en su poder? ¿Había que incluso vender sus almas a Lucifer para poder tenerlo? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban?. Cada una de ellas eran diferentes, habían muchos sentimientos cruzados como si fuera una guerra en una ciudad, no parecía haber ningún bando vencedor, solo disparos y explosiones emocionales en sus cabezas, retumbando por los impactos del dolor.

Here I go again on my own

Going down the only road I've ever known

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

And I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time

[x2].

No importara lo que ocurriera al respecto, ellas iban a maquinar un plan para estar con Lincoln, con alianza o sin ella, conflictos o no, el objetivo era el albino, ¿qué importaba si Luna se enteraba?, ella tendría que "compartir" a su novio, a pesar de que ellos eran pareja oficial y lo mantenían en secreto; pero el peligro era que si alguien se enteraba de ello, ahí sí estarían todos involucrados, en un grave peligro, ellas tres también serían consideradas de incestuosas y no se salvarían, además de que Lola podía ser la culpable, pero Lynn se sumaba a aquella "lista de amenaza".

'Cause I know what it means

To walk along the lonely street of dreams

Here I go again on my own

Going down the only road I've ever known

Like a drifter I was born to walk alone

And I've made up my mind

I ain't wasting no more time.

\- Esa infeliz de Luna no me lo quitará a Linky de mis manos, ¡no!.- Juró la deportista, tras haber golpeado las paredes hasta casi quedar sus manos ensangrentadas por los cortes obtenidos y a su vez, Lucy y Luan dejaban de llorar e ideaban ambas sus planes respectivos para tener a su albino con ellas también.

El "Reloj del Destino" había comenzado a correr.

* * *

 **Había dicho que solo Lynn iba a ser la única que lucharía por Lincoln, obvio que no desviándome de la pareja de este fic, Lunacoln (Lincoln-Luna), por eso decidí involucrar también a Lucy y a Luan, ésta última, a pedido de El Caballero de las Antorchas, así que te dedico este capítulo para vos, Camarada.**

 **Haré un pequeño anuncio: Hacia la semana que viene haré la última actualización, este fic entrará en Hiatus hacia el Jueves 16 de Noviembre y durará hasta el 30 del mismo, ya que estoy en la etapa de finales de la Facultad, quedándome tres solamente para recibirme, pero no se preocupen, volveré.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores:**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Transgresor 3003.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Wonkslost: Pensé en poner a Lori, pero viendo que está con Bobby, al final cedí, lo siento mucho, amigo u.u.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** Isaxc.**

 *** ElvisF231.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Reila Vann.**

 *** imperialwar1234.**

 *** Ntian.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Doce Espadas.**

 *** Cianuro Poison.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo la semana que viene con la actualización de esta historia. Que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte y ¡Good night, Morioh Cho!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Sortear la barrera** Bien, tu día cambia radicalmente cuando descubres que tu hermana y tú están teniendo una relación prohibida, están cometiendo incesto, se besan apasionadamente y no quieren soltarse por nada en el Mundo, lo que produce como consecuencia, que otra de ellas te vea y sienta envidia, celos, quiere estar a tu lado, se siente culpable por el daño que te ha hecho en el Pasado. Es entonces que aquí va la pregunta:¿Qué hacer ahora?.

Lincoln y Luna se habían besado apasionadamente, no se soltaban por nada del Mundo, pero Lynn los había visto, ella le tenía odio hacia la rockera, ya que le había quitado a su "Bolsa de Boxeo", no, ese título no era bueno para el albino, él era su Linky, su pequeño hermanito que le pertenecía, no tenía derecho aquella castaña a robarle a la persona que tanto amó desde un inicio.

Por otra parte, también estaban Luan y Lucy, la comediante estaba deprimida, al igual que la deportista, por todos los vídeos que había visto en su televisión, en especial por las fotos que conservaba de cuando ellos eran pequeños y sostenía a Lincoln en sus brazos, en los tiempos en los que fue un bebe. Se había secado las lágrimas y ahora solo ansiaba poder disfrutar un poco, hacerle compañía, aún a costas de tener que rivalizar con Luna.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Luan?.- Preguntó Lucy, quien estaba en la habitación que compartía la comediante con la rockera.

\- Me preocupa no poder estar con Lincoln, no sabes lo que se siente, Lucy, solo quiero estar con él, nada más, no es justo que Luna me lo quite.- Se lamentó la castaña de frenos, sentándose a su lado y ella le puso su mano en los hombros.

\- Me considerarás de tal vez me volví loca, pero desde hace mucho que he sentido cosas por Lincoln, fueron momentos buenos, nuestra relación sigue firme, él me salvó, me protegió de aquel día en que sacrificó todo por auto-culparse por lo del cómic que tapó el inodoro. Había sido yo, Luan, yo tapé el inodoro ese día y todas le tiraron burlas y se rieron de él como si fuera un payaso.- Contó la gótica, mientras que revelaba aquella verdad a la comediante, la cual se quedó helada.

\- ¿Tú...tú? ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Lucy?! ¡¿Sabes lo miserable que me sentí esos días?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!.- Preguntó la castaña, quien retrocedió y le señaló con el dedo, queriendo saber el motivo de aquel incidente.

\- ¿Qué importa?. Soy culpable pero no siento ningún dolor ni nada, eso viene conmigo desde hace mucho. ¿Para qué serlo?. Solo soy un bicho raro para esta familia. ¿Sabes?. Hay cosas que detestó de esta casa y son varias: Las fiestas de té de Lola, a ella, sus berrinches, esa maldita posición suya de que es la "Princesa" de este lugar y nos trata de Sirvientes, otra cosa que odio es esa maldita música que Luna se la pasa haciendo todo el tiempo y me quita mi espacio, destruye mi inspiración para mis poemas, mientras que ella se beneficia, yo no puedo hacer ni una mierda, ¡¿lo entiendes?!.- Aquello último parecía ser sacado de algún libro o de una novela, ya que Lucy estaba harta de esas cosas, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y como si estuviera poseída, tomó la guitarra de la castaña y la comenzó a destruir contra el piso.- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE SU MÚSICA, HARTA DE ESA PUTA MANÍA SUYA CON QUERER HACERSE LA INGLESA Y SU ASQUEROSO "ACENTO" QUE NI LLEGA A NADA! ¡ODIO A LUNA! ¡LA ODIO! ¡A MÍ ME QUITÓ A MI LINCOLN, A MI FUTURO MARIDO, LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ESTUVO CONMIGO SIEMPRE, QUE ESCUCHABA MIS POEMAS Y ME APOYABA EN TODO!. ¡ÉL ERA MÍO, LUAN, ÉL ERA MÍO!.- La comediante tragó saliva, temblaba del miedo mientras que veía a Lucy destruir aquel objeto más preciado por la rockera, era como atentar contra su propia vida.- ¡ODIO QUE VENGA CON ESOS TARADOS DE AMIGOS QUE TIENE, SIEMPRE MIRÁNDOME MAL, COMO SI FUERA LA REENCARNACIÓN DEL MAL, TODOS INÚTILES, FRACASADOS, SUBNORMALES QUE NO SABEN UN CARAJO Y SOLO JUNTARÁN DINERO PERO TOCANDO EN ALGUNA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES DE ROYAL WOODS, MIENTRAS QUE SE MUEREN DE HAMBRE! ¡¿CREEN QUE POR TOCAR LA GUITARRA SERÁN FAMOSO?! ¡EDGAR ALLAN POE NO SE VOLVIÓ FAMOSO PORQUE SOLAMENTE ESCRIBIÓ "EL CUERVO"!.-

Jamás había visto a Lucy furiosa, Luan seguía temblando del miedo, estaba conmocionada, ¿así era su hermanita gótica cuando se enojaba?. Daba miedo, era como salir de una película de terror, que ella estuviera poseída por un espíritu maligno y que la usara como una marioneta. Los restos de la guitarra quedaron esparcidos por doquier, la peli negra yacía de rodillas en el piso, mientras que miraba la destrucción que había dejado a su paso. Luan se le acercó, dudaba si debía ver si estaba bien ella, ya que podía pasar otra cosa, pero en ese momento, Lucy alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas, mientras que el maquillaje de sus ojos se escurría, producto del llanto.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así el amor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Luan?. Yo...y...yo solo quería tenerlo a Linky a mi lado, ser feliz, abrazarlo, que viviéramos como los Vampiros de mis libros, en Transilvania pero no, ella me lo quitó...solo...solo lo quiero a él, nada más.- Quería saber esa respuesta para la pregunta del millón de dólares.

La comediante se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando a más no poder también.

\- Se que podrás, Lucy, lo sé, pero Luna es parte de nuestra familia, no puedes hacerle esto tan horrendo como lo que hiciste, mira, destruiste su guitarra, ella se va a enterar.- Le dijo Luan, la cual seguía asustada por aquel comportamiento destructivo en la gótica.

\- No me importa, que diga lo que quiera.- Sostuvo Lucy, mientras que dejaba aquellos restos tirados por doquier, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la comediante allí, pensativa y quien tuvo que hacerse cargo del daño.

* * *

Lynn lo había escuchado todo al respecto, Lucy le estaba haciendo una competencia, ella también quería a su Lincoln, parecía que ahora se armaría una verdadera batalla interna entre las tres, pero quién sabía si otras más se meterían en ese asunto tan delicado. Prestó atención, cerró los puños pero ella, como buena jugadora, no iba a meterse en dos frentes, no causaría problemas, sino que lucharía con todo para recuperar lo que le pertenecía, sin importar lo que pasara, Lincoln era de ella y de nadie más.

Justo en aquellos momentos, Lucy regresó a su habitación, en donde su hermana mayor la estaba observando bastante seria pero no pensaba decir nada por ahora, se haría la distraída, no diría nada y solamente actuaría cuando llegara la hora.

\- _"Linky es mío, Lucy, grábate eso en tu cabeza, es solo mío y de nadie más".-_ Le advirtió mentalmente la deportista a su hermanita, la cual se recostó en la cama y comenzó a reflexionar sobre la Muerte y como sería el paso hacia el Más Allá, con ser inmortal como sus Vampiros.

\- _"Se lo que piensas, Lynn, ¿crees que soy una hueca como tus amigas deportistas?. No, te equivocas, yo sé perfectamente cómo jugar mis cartas en este juego, así que no intentes querer hacerme trampa porque te conozco, una estupidez tuya contra mí y se acaba todo: En pocas palabras, haré tu vida un Infierno, ¿me oíste?".-_ Dejó Lucy su amenaza, podía ir en aumento como si fuera un huracán,

Justo en esos momentos, Lynn vio que Luna salía de la habitación de Lincoln, se la veía bastante tranquila, sonriente, se escondió detrás de la puerta para oír la conversación que iban a tener aquellas dos personas.

\- _Fue genial, ¿no lo crees, hermanito?._ \- Preguntó la rockera al albino.

\- _"Genial será el momento en que te rompa todos los huesos y termines en el hospital, lejos de mi Linky".-_ Pensó Lyn con rabia en su interior, apretó el puño con fuerza, llevando a que se tronaran sus huesos.

\- _Sí, fue genial, oye, ¿por qué no vienes esta noche a mi habitación?.-_ Le invitó el albino a ella, todo lo decía en un tono de voz no tan audible, ya que así no llamaban la atención de nadie.

\- _Claro, allí estaré, bebe.-_ Prometió Luna, quien se retiró, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios y eso causó la furia de Lynn, además de que Lucy también la observaba, pero desde las sombras.

\- _Puta malparida, ladrona de hermanos, como se nota que eres igual que las malditas que se babean por ese viejo de Mick.-_ La insultó la castaña por lo bajo, apretando con más fuerza sus puños, deseando poder lanzarse sobre Luna y darle una paliza.

\- _"¡Oh, sí, Linky! ¡Jajajaa, amigo!. Lo que más detesto es tu "acento inglés" que me da ganas de vomitar. Nunca te lo dije, Luna, pero con escucharte hablar así, a veces pienso que mama y papa te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras pequeña y se te atrofió el cerebro".-_ Pensó Lucy con seriedad, mientras que se retiraba justo antes de que Lynn volviera a observar hacia atrás.

* * *

Luna se despidió de su hermanito, de su querido novio y partió hacia su habitación para poder componer una buena canción para Lincoln, lo que ella no sabía era que su guitarra había sido objetivo de la ira de Lucy, sin saberlo todavía, además de que Luan se encontraba allí, intentando solucionar el problema pero no podía hacer más allá de sus límites, tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y fue ocultar los restos de la guitarra en una bolsa donde guardaba parte de su material para chistes y bromas, dedicados en sus fiestas para animar al público, justo antes de que Luna ingresara.

\- ¡Hola, hermana!.- Saludó ella con ese tono enérgico.

\- _"Agh, Lucy tiene razón, eres una pesada con hacerte creer que eres una rockera inglesa, hasta yo te partiría la cabeza para que dejaras de ser tan pesada, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a Londres a morirte de hambre?. De seguro le terminarás haciendo "favores" a tus estrellas de la música, en especial a Mick. Sí, sería genial que te fueras y nos dejaras en paz".-_ Pensó Luan, mientras que intentaba calmar esa bronca contra su hermana castaña, pero en aquellos momentos, sintió que ella le apoyaba sus manos en los hombros.- Hola, Luna, ¿qué tal todo?.- Saludó con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Genial, vengo por mi guitarra y...- En aquellos momentos, la expresión enérgica de Luna cambió al ver que, cuando revisó en el estuche suyo, no halló lo que buscaba, no estaba aquel instrumento con el que deseaba componer una canción para su novio, para su Lincoln.- Oye, Luan, ¿no has visto mi guitarra?. La necesito.- Quiso saber ella.

\- ¿Tu guitarra?. Mmmmm, no, no lo sé, yo no estuve aquí todo el día.- Mintió la castaña, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía permitir que nadie se metiera en su "territorio".

\- Qué raro, yo la había dejado aquí.- Comenzó a recordar ella y apuntaba hacia la comediante.

\- ¿Te piensas que soy una ladrona?.- Preguntó Luan, cruzada de brazos.

\- Oye, tranquila, hermana, yo...- Intentó Luna llevarse bien con ella, pero al ver su rostro serio, parecía que se estaba defendiendo del peligro.

\- _"Oye, tranquila, hermana"_ , ¿por qué mejor no hablas como una persona normal y no como una tarada que se cree la "inglesa"?.- Quiso saber la comediante, atacándola con un primer golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!.- Se levantó la rockera del piso, mirándola desafiante.

\- Ohhh, adelante, vamos, Rocky, vamos, golpeame, no podrías ni pegarle a un Hooligan, te haces tanto la chica rebelde, la única y diferente, mejor dicho la única tarada e indiferente a esta familia.- Sostuvo Luan contra su hermana.

\- Mejor aprende a no meterte con mis cosas, yo tengo que soportar tus rutinas de comedia y a ese títere que guardas en ese cofre.- Apuntó Luna con severidad hacia lo que le gustaba a la comediante.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa con el "Señor Cocos"?! ¡Él nunca te ha hecho daño, agh, para qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo! ¡Mejor vete a la mierda!.- Terminó por estallar Luan contra su hermana, llegando a tirarle la bandera británica que tenía colgada en la pared.

\- ¡No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Actúas como una histérica?!.- Exclamó Luna, pero en ese momento, ambas hermanas comenzaron a pelearse, a golpearse violentamente.

\- ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!.- Gritó Luan, agarrando a la rockera por el cuello de su su remera y ella se defendía a puñetazos.

\- ¡COMEDIANTE FRACASADA!.- Contra-atacó Luna.

\- ¡AL MENOS YO TRIUNFARÉ Y A TI TE VAN A TRAER EN UN ATAÚD DESDE TU QUERIDA LONDRES, TODA MUERTA DE HAMBRE! ¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE PUEDE GUSTAR TU MÚSICA?, SALVO A TUS AMIGOS, LOS TRES SUBNORMALES, GEORGE, SAM Y TABBY, UNO QUE NO SABE NI SIQUIERA CUÁNTO ES 2+2, LA OTRA QUE TIENE A SUS PADRES DIVORCIADOS Y VIVE SOLA Y POR ÚLTIMO, UNA TARADA QUE LLEGARÁ A LOS 12 AÑOS PARA SER PROSTITUTA! ¡ESOS SON TUS AMIGOS, LUNA, UNA BOLA DE INÚTILES!.- Respondió Luan al "fuego", ya aquella pelea había sorteado la barrera de la paz y el orden, provocando que el resto de las hermanas y Lincoln salieran de sus habitaciones, Lori intentaba separarlas pero era inútil.

\- ¡NO TE METAS CON ELLOS!.- Advirtió Luna, pero en aquel momento, cuando quiso darle un golpe a la comediante, ésta fue más rápida y le propinó un doble ataque, uno contra su nariz y el otro contra el ojo derecho, dejándola mareada y cayendo al piso.

\- ¡LUNA! ¡BASTA, CHICAS, ¿QUÉ LES PASA?! ¡POR DIOS, ¿QUÉ LES OCURRE?!.- Quiso saber Lincoln, mientras que ayudaba a la rockera a levantarla del suelo y miraba a la otra castaña, la cual le partió a la mitad la bandera inglesa.

\- Linky, hazme un favor y llévatela de aquí, me importa un carajo si no tiene dónde dormir, que se joda, aquí no entra.- Sentenció Luan, mientras que él la ayudaba a levantarse.- ¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?! ¡Fuera, fuera!.- Les ordenó ella, mientras que Lincoln salía con una rockera lastimada y Luan cerraba la puerta con fuerza, generando un portazo.

* * *

\- Wow, literalmente tiene su día.- Dijo Lori, mientras que se daba la vuelta y se iba con Leni.

\- Como que Luan está bastante molesta, ¿le habrá salido mal un chiste?!.- Quiso saber la rubia y diseñadora de moda.

Mientras que el resto volvía a sus asuntos, era mejor dejar tranquilas a las dos chicas, Lisa había sugerido de aplicar el "Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas", sin embargo era mejor no hacerlo, para no repetir ciertos "incidentes". A su vez, Lincoln recostó a Luna contra el suelo, tenía su nariz muy lastimada, chorreando sangre y el ojo derecho no podía abrirlo del todo por el enorme chichón que le dejó Luan al respecto.

\- _Luna, Mi Amor, ¿estás bien?._ \- Preguntó en voz baja, tomando su rostro.

\- _Toda leona debe proteger a su cachorro. Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo...solo...llévame al baño y luego iré a tu habitación.-_ Pidió ella, mientras que el chico la ayudaba a llegar hasta el primer sitio.

Allí fueron los dos, Luna no podía ver bien con un ojo defectuoso, así que tuvo que apoyarse en Lincoln y que él la llevara para el baño para así lavar sus heridas y en especial frenar el sangrado del nariz.

Mientras que la pareja se dirigía hacia aquella zona de la casa, Lynn los observaba y aplaudió en silencio, ya Luan había sorteado la barrera, ¿quién sería la siguiente? ¿Ella o Lucy?. Eso estaba por verse, pero pronto tendría un buen motivo para estar con Lincoln, solos ellos dos y en su cama, poder disfrutar del placer de sentir los labios del albino contra los suyos y así conquistar un nuevo "territorio" para su Imperio.

\- _"Luan, la verdad me sorprendiste, jamás vi que le dieras un tremendo gancho a tu propia hermana con la que tenías una buena relación. Así que aquí va mi preguntar: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza? ¿Querías venganza o simplemente desahogarte con alguien como ella?. Jajajajaja, la verdad que no me importa saber cuál fue el motivo, ahora me siento bastante tranquila, con ver que le diste una paliza a Luna, ¿qué te puedo decir?. Solo sé que la fiesta apenas comenzó y yo todavía no puse en marcha mi plan".-_ Agradeció Lynn, mientras que volvía a su habitación y se ponía a elaborar su "operativo" para estar con Lincoln, debía ser rápida y no detenerse por nada en el Mundo y lo más importante, nadie debía darse cuenta de ello, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía permitido saber algo de su plan para obtener el corazón de su hermano albino.

* * *

 **Como recordarán, este fanfic entrará en Hiatus desde el día Jueves 16 de Noviembre hasta el próximo, 23 del mismo mes, debido a mis finales que tengo que dar en la Facultad. Pero tranquilos que volveré, se los prometo.**

 **La verdad que algunos me venían preguntando si pondría a más hermanas pero al final desistí, ya que me parecía que se me haría largo y no quiero extenderme tanto, solo quiero terminar este fic antes de terminar el 2017, ya que estoy pensando una secuela para Febrero o Marzo del 2018 y se llamaría "Juntos los tres".**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los seguidores, en especial a alvarito76, Reila Vann, El Caballero de las Antorchas, transgresor 3003, Julex93, Pirata, RCurrent, J. Nagera, ElvisF231, cartman6x61, Isaxc, Sam The Stormbringer, t10507, Lobo Hibiky y Naruko Ninja Z. Gracias por seguir este fic y tengan paciencia, que volverá para la semana que viene, es una promesa :).**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y nos vemos el 23 de Noviembre nuevamente, ¡Good night, Morioh Cho!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Intrusión** "Explotar", esa fue la palabra que se necesitaba para aquellos acontecimientos ocurridos en la Casa Loud: Explotar. Explotar por el término de que todo tenía un límite, las tres hermanas enamoradas de Lincoln habían decidido revelarse contra Luna. Lucy destruyó su guitarra que tanto amaba, llevando a que Luan la escondiera y tuviera una feroz pelea en donde le dejó la nariz sangrando y un ojo morado, además de haberse burlado de sus amigos y tildarlos de "vagos" e "inútiles", ella no lo quería decir enserio, pero cuando alguien es controlado por la rabia y otros sentimientos negativos, ésta no se la puede contener por tanto tiempo, ya que llevaba a que salga con todo su potencial y cause una reacción. Eso ocurrió con la comediante, la cual no podía soportar ni un minuto más de escuchar los relatos de Lynn al respecto de que la rockera le estaba quitando a su albino, a su pequeño asistente, a su payaso, por eso, la chica castaña terminó por destruir la bandera británica que tenía ella en su habitación, además de dejarle su "marca" a Luna en el rostro.

Las cosas se habían calmado pero solo un poco, aún quedaba saber si Lynn tenía una jugada que hacer. Ella se hallaba en su habitación, pensativa, aún tenía las manos hinchadas por haber golpeado tantas veces las paredes y eso causó que se le pusieran rojas, pero no sentía el dolor ni nada, solamente quería tener a Luna cerca para tirarle todos los dientes o mandarla al hospital por una buena temporada, así estaría en paz con Lincoln, con su Linky.

\- _"La verdad que no esperaba esto de ti, Luan: Golpear y humillar a los amigos de la puta de Luna, eso nunca lo vi en ti pero me hiciste un buen trabajo, hasta yo le hubiera destruido esa estúpida "posición" que tiene con hacerse la estrella de rock. No llegará a nada, hasta Lola y Lori lo saben pero no quieren arruinarle sus sueños, nunca llegará a ser alguien, se morirá de hambre o terminará casándose con ese estúpido de Mick, me imagino los diarios: "Escándalo sexual". La verdad que no me importa si Luna se muere o se casa con su "ídolo", yo solo quiero que se vaya de aquí y nunca más vuelva".-_ Pensaba Lynn, quien se estaba concentrando en sus ejercicios, hasta que decidió poner en marcha un plan.

Tal vez no era buena idea, pero había visto que Lincoln llevó a Luna a su habitación, ya que dormiría con ella, pero en aquellos momentos, la castaña había decidido con irse a visitar a Tabby, así que aprovecharía para incursionar dentro del territorio de su albino querido.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura, Luna? Todavía se te nota el golpe que Luan te dio en el rostro.- Preguntó Lincoln a su novia, la cual simplemente se cubrió como pudo de maquillaje para así no ser vista.

\- Tranquilo, Corazón, estaré bien, tal vez me quede hasta mañana en lo de Tabby, con Luan voy a darle un tiempo para reflexione por lo que hizo, no creo que ella fuera así de violenta. Tal vez estaba cansada, pero eso lo sabremos más adelante.- Respondió ella con seriedad, viendo que no estaba para bromas ni juegos, solo quería dejar que las cosas entre las dos se arreglaran por su cuenta, así que le dio un beso en los labios a su hermano y de ahí se dirigió hacia lo de su amiga.- Cuídate, Linc. Le avisaré a mama y a papa si me quedo esta noche en lo de ella.- Se despidió y se fue del lugar.

\- Cuídate, Luna y saludos a Tabby.- Añadió el chico y de ahí cerró la puerta.

* * *

\- Sí, _"adiós, Luna"_. Adiós y ojala te mueras atropellada en el camino.- Le deseó Lynn desde la planta alta, sin ser vista por Lincoln, riéndose de lo que había dicho, estaba mala desearle el mal a alguien pero su odio era más fuerte y no podía tolerar que alguien más compitiera en su suelo.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué plan tenía en mente para tener al albino?. Pensó en algo que le hiciera bien, pero no quería llamar la atención, necesitaba ser rápida pero a la vez que no la descubriera al respecto.

\- _"Mmm, ya sé".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que fue hasta el baño y tomó un frasco que tenía unas pastillas, de las cuales ayudaban a las personas para poder dormir mejor, era casi como un somnífero.

Lo tenía en sus manos, fue entonces que se dirigió hacia la planta baja y aprovechó que Lincoln se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, no podía meterse allí y poner aquellas pastillas hasta que se fuera, necesitaba una distracción, pero ¿cuál?.

\- Lincoln.- Escuchó el chico la voz de Lola.

\- ¿Sí?, ya voy.- Respondió el joven, quien ya sabía para qué lo estaba llamando la pequeña modelo rubia.- _"De seguro quiero saber cuál lápiz labial es mejor para su próximo certamen".-_ Pensó el joven, mientras que estaba un poco de extrañado al escuchar que Lola no pegaba aquellos gritos tan fuertes y lo más raro fue cuando se topó con Lynn, quien tenía algo escondido a sus espaldas.- Hola, Lynn, ¿qué pasa? ¿todo bien?.- Preguntó el albino, quien la dejó hipnotizada.

\- _"Todo bien. Hola, Lynn...Dios, me siento en el Paraíso".-_ Pensó la deportista, quien salió de ese trance que tenía encima.- ¿Eh? Eh, sí, sí, estoy bien, Linky, jejeje.- Río ella de una manera nerviosa, mientras que el chico arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¿Segura?. Te noto un poco nerviosa al hablar, ¿estás bien?.- Quiso saber el albino, pero no era buena idea hacer otra pregunta más al respecto, ya que se podía enojar.

\- No, tranquilo, estoy bien, solo voy a tomar algo a la cocina.- Apuntó ella y salió disparada desde las escaleras, dejando al peli blanco bastante confundido, para luego reanudar su marcha hacia la planta alta y no hacer esperar más a Lola.

* * *

\- _"Jejejeje, ¿así que quieres jugar de forma agresiva, Luna?. Ahora lo tendrás, hija de puta, ahora lo tendrás".-_ Sentenció la castaña, la cual estaba en la cocina y en el vaso que Lincoln se había servido jugo de naranja, arrojó unas pastillas, las cuales se disolvieron rápidamente en el líquido, mezclándose y de ahí solo faltaba que él se lo tomara para quedar sumergido en un profundo sueño.

Se quedó esperando, el albino llegó tras terminar de dar su respuesta hacia la pequeña modelo. Lynn estaba ansiosa de verlo en sus manos, ya podía saborear su cuerpo, tenerlo a su lado, ¿quién se lo iba a quitar?. Si Luan, Lucy o Luna lo hacían, ellas tendrían graves problemas al encarar a la deportista, terminarían en el hospital, así que estaba decidido lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

\- Hola, Linky.- Le saludó Lynn, quien fingía qu estaba haciendo ejercicios.

\- Hola, Lynn, ya te había saludo.- Quedó el peli blanco sorprendido.

\- Sí, bueno, pero pasaste muy rápido delante de mí.- Alegó la castaña, viendo que el joven tomaba aquel vaso y bebía del jugo que estaba allí servido.- _"Eso, eso, muy bien, estás cerca, solo unos minutos y va a surtir el efecto".-_ Pensó emocionada, sintiéndose toda una campeona.

\- Bueno, me voy a leer mis cómics, si necesitan algo, avísame, ya que Lori...- No pudo terminar la frase, comenzó a sentirse agotado, cansado, ¿qué le estaba pasando en su interior?. Se sentía muy pesado, como si le hubieran puesto unas enormes cadenas y un grillete que le impidiera avanzar.- Uff, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?.- Se preguntaba el albino, pasando su mano por la cabeza, ¿tendría un brote de fiebre de nuevo?. Era imposible, ya se sentía mucho mejor de su gripe, sin embargo un enorme sueño se estaba lanzando sobre él.

Lynn se mordió los labios con emoción, lo tenía en sus garras, el chico estaba por caer contra el piso pero fue detenido, "salvado" por la deportista justo a tiempo, mientras que se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Qué me pasa?. No me siento del todo bien.- Quiso saber el chico.

\- ¿Tienes mucho sueño, Linky?.- Preguntó ella con un tono tranquilo.

El albino no podía hablar del cansancio, así que movió la cabeza, haciendo un "Sí".

\- Bueno, tranquilo, yo te llevaré a tu habitación, no te preocupes.- Le prometió ella, pero tenía otros planes, además de llevarlo a aquel sitio.

¿Qué planes tenía ella?. Fue subiendo las escaleras con el albino ya dormido en sus brazos, pasando por la habitación de Luan y Luna, en donde la comediante se hallaba llorando más de lo debido, mientras que miraba aquellos vídeos de cuando ella y Lincoln eran niños. Pero al pasar por la suya, Lucy estaba concentrada en sus poemas, cuando sintió que alguien avanzaba a pasos lentos y cargando a alguien inconsciente, por lo cual se asomó hacia la puerta para comprobar aquella situación.

\- _"¿Qué?".-_ Se preguntó ella al descubrir que era Lynn la causante de esos ruidos. La gótica sintió rabia al ver que aquella deportista había incursionado sobre su "territorio", quería darle una paliza o lanzarle un maleficio, sin embargo se contuvo, a pesar de volver a sentir la misma furia que tuvo cuando destruyó aquella guitarra, ahora quería darle una paliza a su hermana castaña por haberle robado a Lincoln.- _"Maldita puta".-_ Ahogó ella un grito de ira y apretó con fuerza los puños, ya tendría su venganza contra Lynn por lo que le hizo.

* * *

La castaña abrió la puerta de la habitación del albino, al cual recostó sobre su cama y cerró con llave aquel lugar. Estaba lista, ya podía sentirlo, esa "electricidad" que viajaba por todo su cuerpo, el deseo de disfrutar del cuerpo de su hermano mientras que su rival no estaba, simplemente iba a lograrlo, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Fue entonces que se sacó su remera de deportes, lista para ir luego por sus shorts, Lincoln no lo notaría, simplemente sería como un sueño, nada que lamentar.

\- _Prepárate, Linky, porque aquí conocerás a otra leona que está hambrienta de ti.-_ Le susurró ella al oído a su hermano, para luego lanzarse contra él y besarlo en los labios, imponiendo su "sello" sobre él y su cuerpo.

Ella había logrado su primera parte del "desafío", ahora vendría lo mejor para la castaña y no sería molestada por nadie en la Casa Loud.

* * *

 **Se preguntaran por qué lo estoy subiendo ahora, acá en Buenos Aires son las 12:02 AM (Viernes) y no los Jueves a la Medianoche como siempre lo hago, tras terminarlo los Miércoles, bueno, mi respuesta es que el día de ayer tuve uno de mis últimos tres finales, Historia Argentina II y el antes de ayer estudié por última vez y todo, logrando aprobarlo el Jueves pero quedé bastante agotado, igualmente, a pesar de que estoy apunto de dormirme sobre la mesa XD, decidí enfocarme en la primera hermana que ansia tener a Lincoln en su poder: Lynn.**

 **Lo digo siempre, el Lynncoln es una de mis parejas favoritas y la más fuerte, todos sabemos el por qué, entiendo que hubo mucha bronca con "No such luck" pero eso ya es cosa del Pasado, pero dejando de lado eso, me gusta trabajar con esta pareja, lo mismo con Lucycoln, Lunacoln, Luancoln y hasta tengo pensado hacer, para el año que viene, fics de Loudcest entre Lincoln con Lola y Lana, más con Lisa y las mencionadas arriba junto con Lily y hasta con Lori y Leni, aunque las últimas dos, creo que con Lori me llevará más tiempo, ya que nunca vi nada estable ni sólido en ellos u.u. Lo lamento, es una opinión mía.**

 **¿Qué pasará en el capítulo que viene?. Bueno, les aviso que tendrá clasificación "M" y con Lemon, así que a cuidarse, chicos, nos vemos el Miércoles-Medianoche del Jueves de la semana que viene. Saludos para jmdrg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Doce Espadas, J. Nagera, Julex93, Pirata, t10507, Sam The Stormbringer, Isaxc, imperialwar1234 (Jejeje, tranquilo, nunca me olvido ni de vos ni de nadie n.n), alvarito76, Guest, Transgresor 3003 y Reila Van.**

 **Saludos para todos, buen día Viernes y ¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Lynncoln** **[Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá Lemon, clasificación "M" por ésto y Loudcest]**

Lo tenía en sus manos, en sus garras, había cumplido la primera parte de su plan, la fase uno estaba lista, ¿qué faltaba ahora? ¿faltaba que Luna llegara de improvisto y los encontrara en esa situación?. Era obvio que la rockera podría enojarse con Lincoln y eso sería beneficioso para Lynn, ya que tendría a su hermanito albino solo para ella, pero por otra parte, si la pelea llegaba a salirse de control y atraía la atención de las demás hermanas, dos consecuencias iban a presentarse sobre aquel escenario: La primera iba a ser que serían tildados de incestuosos y la segunda mucho peor, porque Lisa podría intervenir y con ello estaría el asunto de que investigaría bien si Lincoln tuvo sexo con Lynn, cosa que sería erróneo, ya que él daría su coartada de que estaba inconsciente por el fármaco que la castaña deportista había arrojado al jugo que se estaba bebiendo.

Por eso Lynn se hizo cargo de guardarse la caja de pastillas en sus bolsillos y cerrar la puerta con llave, así nadie iba a levantar sospechas. Total, ¿qué importaba ahora?. Ella lo tenía en sus manos, era todo lo que quería, ese "tesoro" tan incuestionable para una feroz disputa desatada, en donde no había solución al respecto, ahora faltaba lo mejor.

Lo tenía recostado sobre su cama, totalmente dormido, nadie vigilando, solo ella y él, se mordió los labios, mientras que una mirada de perversión se dibujaba sobre su rostro, para luego ir pasando sus manos por los cabellos del chico y de ahí bajando hasta llegar a la remera suya, al pecho, de la cual se la quitó de encima despacio, levantándolo de la cama.

\- Awwww, Linky, ¿no te lo imaginabas así?. A mi manera...¡no! a nuestra manera, tú y yo, nadie más, sin esa puta de Luna, de la cual juro que si se llega a volver a meterse en mi territorio, yo la mandaré al hospital y quedaré en coma por un largo tiempo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por su estúpida música y sus amigos subnormales. Jejejeje, pero ahora he estado esperando este momento, el de tenerte en mis manos, qué piel tan suave tienes, hermanito, parece que de algodón.- Comenzó ella con tocar cada parte del cuerpo del joven hasta que quitarle luego los pantalones y ella se sacaba sus ropas, para luego tirarlas sobre el piso de la habitación.- ¿No es precioso?. Porque yo sí creo que lo vamos a disfrutar, aunque estés en coma, lo gozarás.- Prometió Lynn, mientras que comenzaba a bajarse sus panties y de ahí hacía lo mismo con la ropa interior de su hermano, viendo aquel miembro viril que estaba recto, empalmado, totalmente excitado por tener a alguien femenino para disfrutar.

Lincoln no lo sabía pero estaba a punto de tener relaciones con su hermana, con una de sus hermanas mayores, ¿acaso habría una forma de detenerlo todo esto?. No, no podía, pero mientras que Lynn se le lanzaba encima suyo, primero comenzó con el primer paso: Ser penetrada por el pene del joven albino en su vagina, el cual se fue deslizando despacio hacia su interior, llevando a que quisiera gritar de la excitación pero se contuvo, ya que no podía levantar sospechas en la casa.

\- Muy bien, jejejeje, ¿lista, Lynn?. Claro que sí.- Respondió ella así misma a su pregunta, metiendo el pene de su hermano por su vagina una vez más, logrando que empezara la "fiesta".

Fiesta, sí, esa era la palabra para la deportista, todo un "encuentro", un gran momento para ella, tenía todo bajo su control, ¿quién podía atreverse para llegar y arruinarle su momento?. Nadie, ni siquiera Lola o Lori tenían el momento o la autoridad para cuestionarle que bajara y continuara con sus deberes, ella quería tener su momento en el Paraíso con Lincoln y nadie se lo iba a impedir o mucho peor, a demorar.

\- _"Tienes un pene muy bueno, hermanito, Dios, ¿por qué no lo hice cuando me pelee con Lucy aquella vez?. En vez de hacerte el "Horno Danés", debería haber tenido una buena noche de sexo contigo, ¿no lo crees?. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?. Así son las cosas aquí, pero por ahora voy a disfrutar de esta fiesta hasta el final".-_ Pensó Lynn, mientras que sentía como aquel miembro viril se iba adentrando cada vez más en su interior, lubricando su órgano reproductor femenino y de ahí comenzaba a llegar un poco más hondo

Se sentía complacida, feliz, mientras que su cuerpo y su alma se "fusionaban" con el de Lincoln, podía estar segura de una cosa muy importante: Este primer round, este primer asalto, eran de Lynn, de nadie más.

Inmediatamente, mientras que aún seguía aquella unión incestuosa, la castaña se acercó hacia los labios del albino y de ahí lo besó con placer, metiendo su lengua y uniéndola con la de él, compartiendo ese calor con él, tocando, acariciando el cuerpo de su hermano dormido y de ahí sentir su calor, esa colonia que llevaba encima y una cosa más: El latir de su corazón.

\- Tú eres mío, Linky, solo mío, no me importa lo que diga esa puta de Luna, que se joda, yo soy tuya desde el día que naciste.- Le hizo recordar la chica a su hermano, mientras que le pasaba las manos por los cabellos y aún mantenía su vagina unida al pene de él.

Pronto, por acción natural de cuando se llega al clímax, Lincoln acabó dentro de ella, dejándola totalmente ruborizada y satisfecha.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Linky.- Felicitó ella al "campeón" para luego quedarse dormida un rato, nadie vendría a molestar y sumado que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

* * *

Sin embargo, no todo lo que brillaban eran las luces del éxito, sino que alguien estaba acechándola, filmándola con su cámara y solo una persona podía hacer eso: Luan Loud. Luan se sintió horrorizada al ver y al tener que grabar esa escena tan "aterradora" por así decirlo, de Lynn teniendo sexo con un inconsciente Lincoln en la cama, quería vomitar, quería golpearla inclusive por haberse atrevido a quitarle a su hermano y tenerlo como un esclavo, ahora lo tenía todo grabado, pero no podía permitir que eso viera la luz, ya que de lo contrario terminaría ganándose el odio de la deportista y eso sería una mala jugada.

\- Yo que tú no lo haría.- Escuchó una voz y cuando se volteó, ahogó un grito, ya que Lucy se encontraba en los ductos de ventilación, cerca de la habitación de ella y Lynn.

\- Lucy...Dios, casi me matas de un infarto...Ufff.- Dijo Luan, agarrándose el pecho y dejando la cámara en el suelo del ducto de ventilación.

\- Ya sabes que este es mi sitio donde me inspiro, ¿crees que miraría lo que Lynn acaba de hacer?.- Preguntó ella, mientras que le señalaba aquel objeto.- Estás jugando con fuego, Luan, si lo haces, si llegas a querer desafiar a Lynn, te advierto que tendrás muchísimos problemas en tu puerta. No es una broma, pero es tu decisión, tu vida, no la mía, yo tengo otros medios para ganarme a Lincoln.- Advirtió la gótica, la cual se retiró del lugar, volviendo a su lado oscuro de la habitación, dejando a la comediante totalmente helada y a la deriva: ¿Debía o chantajear a la deportista con aquel vídeo?.

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo corto para esta historia, el que viene se retomará a la pareja principal de aquí (Lincoln-Luna) sumado también a las intervenciones de Lucy y Luan, ¿qué harán al respecto?. Eso lo veremos para más adelante, para la semana que viene.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado y seguido esta historia. Ya dentro de poco llegaremos a la parte central y es allí donde todo se volverá irreversible, no habrá vuelta atrás para salir de aquel callejón sin vida.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos para:**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Armanduxbstds.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** cartman6x61.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Isaxc.**

 *** Guest.**

 *** imperialwar1234. (Sí, dale, me encantaría que me sigas contando de eso :3, por favor).**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 **Agradezco también a todos por haberme felicitado por haber pasado el final de Historia Argentina II, a partir de ahora me quedan solo dos finales más y ya me recibo :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, hasta la semana que viene y...¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Otra intrusión** **[Advertencia de Lemon para este capítulo. El último en que se involucra este asunto hasta más adelante].**

Estaba satisfecha, después de varias horas en las que había explotado el cuerpo de su hermano, Lynn Loud, la deportista de la familia, había terminado con su "labor", sí eso se le podía llamar a lo que había hecho, en especial con drogar a alguien y luego tenerlo para sus "apetitos", para satisfacerlos, calmarlos, estaban "hambrientos" de sexo, deseaba probar el cuerpo del albino mientras que su novia estaba fuera, esa fue la gran ventaja que tenía siempre ella presente, usaba la táctica de los juegos y las estrategias hasta en su vida, no todo eran deportes, pero para Lynn, el éxito, la gloria, el poder, esos temas no se negociaban ni nada, los tenía que preservar y la intrusión de Luna en su "territorio" era imperdonable, literalmente lo consideraba un "acto de guerra".

Acto de guerra: El diccionario lo define como un acto, acción o incidente provocado por algún país o facción armada, de cualquier tipo de ideología, el cual atenta contra la Seguridad y el territorio de un país, mediante el uso de armas, bombas, terrorismo. Para Lynn, ese "atentado" fue llevado a cabo por la rockera al quitarle a su "Saco de Boxeo", a su "Muñeco de Pruebas", cada vez que pensaba y rebobinaba los acontecimientos que tuvo Lincoln con Luna, al besarla de forma apasionada, sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, apretaba con fuerza los puños hasta casi tronar sus huesos y de ahí se dejaba invadir por la rabia, por la ira, la furia y el deseo de venganza. Ansiaba poder darle su merecido a la castaña rockera, quería hacerla pedazos, destruirla, recuperar su territorio, pero no podía a la vez, ya que la pregunta siguiente era muy importante: ¿Qué pensaría Lincoln al respecto?.

Solo podía prepararse y tener una pelea, como la que Luan había tenido con Luna o incluso destruirle sus bienes, pero si quería usar la violencia, tenía que ser en un sitio alejado y sin testigos, en especial con Lola, la cual era una amenaza para los secretos de las hermanas y del albino.

Pero por ahora no pensaría en eso, se iba a preocupar más por lo que pasaría mucho después, así que ahora se tomaría un descanso, entrenaría, nadie preguntaría sobre qué fue lo que pasó en la habitación del peli blanco, simplemente se mantuvo callada, se vistió de nuevo y dejó a su hermanito dormido sobre la cama, para luego abrir la puerta y salir de allí, como todo buen ladrón hacía: Sin dejar rastro o pista sobre su accionar.

* * *

Sintió que su cuerpo estaba lleno, había obtenido lo que deseaba, sin embargo no iba a ser la única vez en la que se metería en la habitación del albino, habría más, ella no podía aceptar una sola "incursión", deseaba tener más a su alcance, sumado a que nadie la vería ir y venir, podía pasearse libremente por la zona y hacer lo que quisiera, total, ¿quién podía percatarse de su presencia?.

Una vez que bajó hacia la otra planta, Lynn no supo que alguien la observaba desde la Oscuridad, ya había advertido a Luan de que si la incriminaba con aquel vídeo, iba a ser su fin, así que mantuvo una cosa bajo control, sin embargo quedaba también sus deseos de placer. Esa persona era Lucy Loud, la gótica de la familia, la cual se dirigió hacia la habitación del albino, pero por los ductos de ventilación, no era ninguna tonta al respecto con irse caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona nombrada.

Quitó aquella pieza, la tapa de uno de los ductos y aterrizó suavemente en la habitación de su hermano: Allí lo encontró, dormido todavía, sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar los primeros movimientos tras haber recibido aquellas pastillas para el sueño, las cuales le habían impedido moverse o ejercer cualquier tipo de actividad. No quería ser vista, así que saltó a la cama del albino y pasó sus manos por los cabellos blancos.

\- _Tú eres mío, Lincoln, no sabes las ganas que tengo de disfrutar este momento. Pero ¿sabes una cosa?. Fui una tonta cuando no estuve de tu lado cuando la estúpida de Lynn produjo el "Incidente de la Mala Suerte", sí, estuve alejada de ti: Tú me habías defendido y hasta sacrificaste ese evento de cómics que tanto ansiabas para protegerme, para que no perdiera mi posición por aquel cómic que tapó el inodoro. ¿Luego puedes creer?. Sí, ahí me tienes, soy culpable y no paro de recordar eso, es mi castigo por haberte traicionado, no te ayudé y dejé que todos se les zafaran los tornillos al respecto. Pero tranquilo.-_ Pidió Lucy, mientras que lo acariciaba, apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho del chico y sentía el latir de su corazón, sumado a que esos recuerdos la atormentaban por no haberlo protegido, él la había ayudado pero cuando más lo necesitaba, decidió no ponerse de ningún bando, solamente lo dejó solo.- _Por eso quiero que me tomes, hazlo, toma mi cuerpo: Es tuyo, Linky.-_ Pidió la gótica, quien se desvistió, quedando solo en panties y con su remera negra de mangas largas, para que luego le bajara los pantalones al joven y viera su pene erecto y listo para otra "fiesta".

Lincoln no podía reaccionar aún, a pesar de que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, pero para agregar más leña al fuego, él los abrió de forma rápida cuando observó a Lucy semi-desnuda y que estaba por lanzar su "ofensiva" contra su miembro viril. Quería gritar pero la gótica le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le hizo el gesto de que se mantuviera tranquilo, callado, que no iba a pasarle nada, que todo esto era un sueño, una falsa realidad en donde estaba flotando su alma.

Sintió las manos frías de Lucy que tocaban su miembro viril, sintiendo la suavidad, era como estar ante un juguete de cuando era niña, por lo tanto ella había empezado a frotarlo de arriba para abajo para que así creciera más. No tardó su tiempo respectivo y de ahí, ella metió su boca, sintiendo la calidez que hacía contacto, esa sensación de sabor, como si fuera un helado que jamás había probado y ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

\- Lucy...¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!.- Preguntó el chico con terror en su voz, al ver a su hermanita cometer ese acto ilícito.

No hubo respuesta.

Lucy se estaba divirtiendo, lo sentía en su boca, esa calidez, ese calor, no había forma alguna de negarlo, ese deseo que se estaba cumpliendo, ya no le importaba lo que Lynn dijera o si Luna se daba cuenta de que su guitarra había sido pedazos por ella cuando tuvo ese ataque de ira. Ahora tenía lo que quería, su "recompensa", Lincoln estaba a su lado y ella disfrutaba de hacerle aquel sexo oral.

No pudo contenerse lo suficiente y de ahí terminó por acabar dentro de la boca de Lucy, quedando totalmente llena, incluso se tragó aquel líquido blanco, para luego mirarlo pícaramente.

\- Lucy, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿y cómo terminé aquí?.- Quiso saber el albino, al verse de vuelta en su habitación, ya que recordó que estaba en la planta baja de la Casa Loud.

\- No lo sé, Lincoln, tal vez fueron cosas del destino que tú y y yo termináramos juntos aquí, ¿no lo crees?.- Respondió ella, acariciando sus cabellos por un rato.

No podía hablar, no podía expresar una palabra al respecto o tratar de hacer un mínimo movimiento con su cuerpo, ya que sus músculos estaban recuperándose de aquellas pastillas que Lynn le había puesto a su vaso con jugo de naranja pocas horas antes.

\- Shhh, de esto a ninguno de los presentes, ¿sí?.- Pidió la gótica, quien se quitó sus panties blancas para comenzar a ser penetrada por el pene de Lincoln en su vagina, haciéndola sonrojar, pintar sus mejillas de color carmesí, mientras que sentía que su momento había llegado.

Para ser una de las menores, Lucy tenía bastante fuerza, la ejercía en aquella "actividad" con su hermano, no paraba de moverse de arriba para abajo, estaba disfrutando de aquel "tesoro" que había conseguido, no le importaba si Lynn estaba observando o no, solo quería gozar el tiempo que fuera posible, ya que la castaña deportista le había hecho eso antes y Luan, ella estaba en el intervalo de tomar una decisión al respecto: ¿Debía chantajear a Lynn o ir por su propio camino para obtener el corazón de Lincoln?.

Las embestidas aumentaban, Lucy no paraba por ningún momento con su "diversión", sentía que estaba llegando a un "Clímax Supremo", sus manos temblaban como su cuerpo, sudaba bastante, producto de la excitación, todo ese combo de hormonas y demás, estaba haciendo sus efectos dentro del cuerpo de la gótica de cabellos negros, mientras que le pedía a Lincoln de que tomara su cintura y no la soltara por nada en el Mundo.

\- Lincoln...Lincoln...haz...hazlo.- Pidió la chica.

\- Lucy, para, puedes...- Intentó él en detenerla, pero la peli negra lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- _¡Hazlo!.-_ Fue su orden, no quería gritar porque podría ser oída por todos en la Casa Loud, así que utilizó un tono moderado en su voz para dirigirse hacia su hermano de cabellos blancos.

No tuvo más opción, debía obedecer, de lo contrario iba a tener que pagar las consecuencias, nunca había visto a Lucy enojada y eso era lo más aterrador, así que cedió finalmente, acabando dentro de ella, llenándola con su semen y de ahí, la peli negra sintió que todo su cuerpo recibía aquel "Néctar de la Vida". Luego de eso, Lucy no parecía moverse, estaba quieta, con la mirada perdida hacia arriba, en el techo de la habitación del albino, sin decir nada al respecto, solo podía esperar el chico a que ella dijera algo, una palabra, una frase o incluso uno de sus poemas pero no pasó nada por unos minutos, los cuales resultaron ser bastante largos.

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Sabes muy bien que estoy con Luna?. Si ella se entera de lo que me has hecho, te va a...- Le intentó advertir, tuvo que sacrificar su "Carta Prohibida" pero ella no iba a decir nada, era tan cerrada como una tumba.

\- ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a Luna? A ese prototipo de rockera que se va a terminar muriendo a los 27 años de alguna sobredosis, Lincoln, yo nunca diré nada de tu relación, ¿te crees que soy Lynn o la estúpida de Lola?.- Lanzó ella sus preguntas, pero esto parecía ser más como un interrogatorio.

Lincoln no dijo nada al respecto, estaba sorprendido de lo que Lucy había dicho, ¿acaso esa era su hermana gótica, fría y sin emociones?. Parecía estar en lo cierto, ya que en aquellos momentos, ella se levantó de la cama, le dio un beso en los labios al joven y de ahí se dirigió hacia la puerta que había allí.

\- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, mientras que tú no reveles nada a Luna.- Alegó ella como pedido.

\- Pero, Lucy...- Iba a decirle el albino, pero la peli negra se le adelantó.

\- ¿Por qué lo hago?. No lo hago por nadie, no es una competencia ni nada, solo quiero estar contigo nada más y además, tú fuiste el que me defendió aquella vez de lo del inodoro tapado, pero yo no pude defenderte cuando todas esas malditas se rieron de ti y papa te castigó, pasaste muchos días siendo el objeto de burla de todas y yo...yo...yo...¡Yo no te pude defender!.- Contó la chica, soltando finalmente esa "ancla" que le estaba atormentando, la lastimaba bastante y la arrastraba hacia lo más profundo de un océano de tristeza y depresión.

En aquellos momentos, Lucy cayó en los brazos de Lincoln, mientras que él la agarró a tiempo.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación se hallaba Luan, la cual estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó voces en la habitación de su hermano albino.

\- _"¿Lucy?".-_ Se preguntó ella y se apoyó para oír bien lo que pasaba.

\- _"Ellas se burlaron de ti, salvo yo, pero el resto eran víboras, te trataban peor que a una basura, incluso cuando fue lo de la mala suerte, ahí tampoco te defendí por mi estúpida "posición" de no interferir, que todo me valiera mierda, un carajo y eso te hice, te lastimé, te dejé de lado y todo por eso. Por eso entregué mi cuerpo a ti, como recompensa para poder pagar mi deuda".-_ Contó ella, pero Lincoln parecía horrorizado, era como si ella hubiera sido una prostituta, ¿cómo podía hacer algo tan atroz?. Sabía bien que su relación era un Pecado ya que era incesto, pero lo de Lucy era peor.

Luan se quedó helada, llevó sus manos hasta su boca, ahogando aquellos gritos y sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, miró aquellas fotos que tenía en sus bolsillos de la falda, para luego soltar varias lágrimas que cayeron contra el piso, para luego retirarse.

\- _"Yo no haré eso que Lucy y Lynn hicieron, no, tengo otro plan al respecto, pero no se lo diré a nadie, solamente lo sabrá Lincoln y nadie más...Lynn, has cruzado la línea entre la normalidad y la perversidad, lo mismo tú, Lucy, son mis hermanas pero esto es imposible de comprender".-_ Pensó la comediante, quien se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con su otra hermana, para luego cerrar la puerta y descansar un rato.

Pronto Luna iba a volver a su casa, sumado al plan que Luan tenía en mente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y aquella mecha para que se detonara la bomba de la desgracia, ya había sido encendida y no había marcha atrás: Todo estaba yendo por un camino, por un sendero irreversible.

* * *

 **¿Cómo les va, Camaradas? ¿Todos bien?. Acá estoy de regreso, sí, aún no terminan los finales de la Facultad para colmo, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?. Al menos solo me quedan dos y nada más. Como dije, éste es el último capítulo, hasta ahora, con Lemon, pero más adelante regresará y será mucho más fuerte.**

 **En el capítulo que viene volveremos a la pareja original: Lincoln-Luna, sumado a que Luan tiene un plan al respecto para estar con su hermano.**

 **Este episodio va dedicado para RCurrent, quien me pidió un Lemon con Lucy, espero que te guste, Camarada :D.**

 **Y muchas gracias también para todos los que comentaron: RCurrent, Guest, J. Nagera, Isaxc, Julex93, t10507, imperialwar1234, Armanduxbstds, Pirata, Sam The Stormbringer y Coven. Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, donde serán más largos :).**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho! Y buen Martes para todos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: La Noche donde todo terminó** Luna había vuelto de la casa de su amiga Tabby, esperaba poder pasar lo que quedaba de ese día con Lincoln, tal vez incluso hasta el día siguiente y arrancar con una futura tonada o canción para cuando tocara con sus amigos, sin embargo no podía hallar su guitarra, en donde estaría, sumado a que Luan no quería saber nada al respecto con su hermana castaña, no quería dormir esa noche en su cama, ya que habían tenido esa pelea anteriormente y era mejor mantener las distancias para no provocar otra guerra entre las dos.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la Casa Loud, en un pequeño terreno baldío, una columna de humo se elevaba por los Cielos y el fuego que crepitaba sobre aquellos restos de madera y otros materiales. Una figura oscura y pequeña se movía entre los árboles, habiendo terminado con su trabajo y demás, ahora volvía a su hogar.

\- Listo, ya no sabrá nada más de lo que le pasó con su guitarra.- Dijo aquella chica, la cual se identificó como Lucy Loud, quien se había llevado aquellos restos hacia esa zona y los incendió, borrando cualquier tipo de evidencia al respecto, ya que había tenido ese ataque de ira contra Luna.

¿Se iba a dar cuenta ella de que su guitarra había sido destruida y quemada?. No cabía la menor de las dudas, pero también habían otros conflictos entre las hermanas, en especial con Lynn, tanto Lucy como Luan la habían visto tener sexo con su hermano, pero la comediante también observó a la gótica hacer lo mismo, ¿cómo podía quitarle a su hermanito?. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar, pero no iba a entrar en el juego de la deportista, por el camino de la violencia, eso llevaría a más peleas y divisiones que comenzaban con provocar fracturas en aquella familia.

* * *

Luan Loud siempre se caracterizó por ser el alma de la fiesta, la persona que tenía esos dotes de comedia en su ser, pero que no era apoyada por sus hermanas, sobre todo cuando llegaba el "Día de las Bromas" y mostraba su verdadera cara, llegando hasta provocar heridas o que Leni se perdiera por su inocencia. Pero cuando vio con horror en sus ojos lo que Lynn y Lucy habían hecho con Lincoln, con su hermano, con su antiguo asistente para "Negocios Graciosos", ella quería acabar con aquel problema, pero ahora no lo tenía, alguien más se lo había arrebatado.

Ella no podía creerlo todavía, ¿por qué escogió a Luna? ¿acaso fue parte del destino?. No, la comediante en estupideces como el destino o la serte, para ella eran supersticiones, cuentos tontos que le dijeron de niña y podía quedar como Leni, creyendo todavía en eso. Miró con desprecio aquella foto en donde estaban ella y la rockera, apretó con fuerza los dientes contra los labios por el motivo de que se sentía excluida, porque Luna era el "alma de la casa" ¿y ella?. Luan tenía su pequeño negocio, ganaba un poco de dinero y así mantenía de pie, como Lincoln, aquella familia numerosa, ¿cómo podía tenerse en cuenta que Luna quería ser la próxima estrella de rock? ¿Acaso su trabajo no servía, no valía algo?.

\- _"Desde años que me vienes opacando con tu sombra, Luna. Me has quitado todo lo que tenía, a veces pienso, ¿por qué tuviste que nacer?. Ojala te hubieras muerto cuando saliste de mama o cuando casi chocábamos contra ese auto, ojala hubieras sido tú la que esté muerta. Ahora me has quitado a Lincoln, él era mío, mi Mundo, mi Asistente y tú vienes como si nada porque "Ay, mírenme, soy Luna Loud, la próxima estrella de rock, no hago nada más que alardear con mi estúpido "acento ingles", que encima ni le llegas a los talones, no eres inglesa, ni tú ni Tabby, ni nadie, solo eres una mierda, basura, pero ¿sabes qué?. Yo al menos voy a vivir hasta el final inclusive, porque tú te morirás de alguna sobredosis de drogas y tendré que estar allí, llorando, pero falsamente y diciendo "¡¿por qué, Luna?! ¡¿Por qué?!. En el fondo me sentiré feliz de que no estés, muy feliz".-_ Pensó Luan, mientras que tomaba unas pequeñas agujas para coser y de ahí se abría la puerta, apareciendo detrás de ella la rockera.

\- Hola, Luan.- Saludó ella de forma normal, pero no le respondió.- Oye, ¿has visto a Lincoln?. Quiero hablar con él.- Preguntó y justo cuando la comediante iba a hablar, el albino apareció, saliendo de la puerta.

\- Hola, Luna, volviste, ¿cómo has estado?.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien la abrazó y ella respondió al mismo, tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a su pecho.

\- Todo bien, hermanito. Oye, _esta noche hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-_ Pidió la castaña en voz baja, mientras que le susurraba y de ahí se dirigía hacia el baño.

* * *

En aquella habitación, Luna sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel en donde en su interior había algo, los miró con detenimiento y verificó que no hubiera ningún merodeador cerca.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¿Sabes, Tabby?. Estaba pensando en esto y quisiera hacerlo.-_ Sostuvo Luna con su amiga, mientras que se hallaban reunidas en su casa.

La pequeña rockera se había quedado helada al escuchar lo que su amiga le había dicho: Quería tener relaciones sexuales con su hermano albino. Tragó saliva, le costaba comprender aquel mensaje, eso era incesto, sin embargo, ¿cómo traicionarla?. Eran amigas, conocidas, no había ningún problema en que el secreto quedara entre las dos, así que ella hizo una seña de que esperara y subió hasta la planta alta, en donde fue hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Bajó de vuelta y le tendió aquella bolsa.

\- _Ten, Luna, son unos condones que compraron mis padres, no preguntes, pero ellos se la pasan haciendo bastante ruido, así que me gustaría que los tomes y úsalos bien con Lincoln, ¿sí?.-_ Pidió ella, dándole ese regalo.

\- Lo prometo. Gracias, Tabby.- Agradeció la rockera y se retiró de allí con aquella bolsa, volviendo a su hogar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Sé que está mal esto, pero, cada día que paso con Lincoln, mis sentimientos cambian rotativamente, quiero estar con él para siempre. Estar unidos en cuerpo y alma, pero ¿y si alguien se entera? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?. Yo...Yo...¡NO LO QUIERO PERDER, LO AMO! ¡ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, temiendo lo peor para sí y para su hermano.

Los guardó en una pequeña zona, una baldosa que estaba suelta pero nadie se daría cuenta de ello, nadie se daría cuenta de este secreto, sin embargo, al irse, ella no vio que una persona la estaba observando desde los ductos de ventilación en el baño.

\- _¿Qué me estás escondiendo, puta?.-_ Pensó Luan, quien había seguido a la rockera por aquel camino, enseñado por Lucy, hasta el baño, en donde encontró aquella baldosa y al sacarla para revisar la bolsa, se encontró con aquellos preservativos o condones. Se quedó helada, se mordió con fuerza los labios hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso?. Ella quería quitarle la virginidad a Lincoln, si lo hacía, entonces tendría que pagar caro.

Fue entonces que sacó una de las agujas para coser y comenzó a pinchar los preservativos, uno por uno, pero dejó el último intacto. Aquellos agujeros eran pequeños, ¿quién se daría cuenta de cual de todos estaba sano?. Esa parte de su venganza, sumado a que ya tenía algo más en mente.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Espionaje, la palabra es definida como el acto de observar, incriminar más que nada, a otra persona por sus acciones, obteniendo material complicado, delicado, con el objetivo de poder conseguir su objetivo, a través del chantaje y la amenaza de divulgarlo. Si tú tienes un político corrupto y lo espías que ha cometido actos contra el país, es obvio que entras en un terreno muy peligroso pero que a la vez estás preparado para todo, en especial si vas a recibir las consecuencias por tu "aventura". Y eso quería llegar Luan, ya había puesto una de sus cámaras de filmación en los ductos que daban a la habitación de Lincoln. Si llegaba el momento en que él y la rockera tendría su "momento privado", la comediante estaría a cuatro pasos adelante que Lynn y Lucy, sería un golpe perfecto para acabar por destrozar a la "Estrella de la Familia".

\- _"Me gustaría ver tu cara, Luna, cuando aparezcas en los peores sitios Web del Mundo. Jajajajaja, quien ríe al último ríe mejor, como decía la frase. Pero tranquila, borraré las partes en las que estuviste con Linky. Te lo prometo".-_ Juró ella, mientras que verificaba que la batería de aquella cámara estuviera al 100% operativa y que no hubiera nadie merodeando.

Sí, ese era su plan: Humillarlo en la Web.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ese era su plan, destruir la reputación de Luna, pero ¿quién se daría cuenta de que ella peor que las jugadas sucias de Lynn o la ira de Lucy?. Nadie se daría cuenta, iba a ser todo un muro, una cortina de humo en donde la gente entraba pero no salía nunca más de aquel sitio. Era como el "Laberinto del Minotauro", en donde ella Perseo que ayudada por el "Hilo de Ariadna" y derrotaba al monstruo que aterrorizaba a la Isla de Creta.

Había completado sus dos fases: Pinchar los preservativos, salvo uno y en la otra, tener la cámara suya lista para cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Y fue así que llegó la noche, un momento crucial en donde Luna le tenía preparada esa sorpresa para su hermanito, el cual ansiaba saberlo, ¿quién la detendría?. Mientras que cenaban pacíficamente, en medio de las charlas, en especial de que Lori se iba a ir a la Universidad y que Leni había escogido ser diseñadora de modas, Luna puso sus manos en las piernas de su novio, mirándolo tiernamente.

Después de lavar los platos y ayudar a guardarlos, Lincoln se dirigió hacia la planta alta, para su habitación, La castaña dormiría a su lado por la pelea que había tenido con Luan, así que era un beneficio para el albino, quien cerró la puerta con llave y se encontró con su hermana, llevaba su pijama violeta y sus panties. Él la miró un buen rato, de arriba para abajo, se veía hermosa, pero no pudo controlar la excitación interna suya al tenerla cerca, provocando que una erección surgiera dentro de él y llevara a una risa traviesa en la rockera, la cual caminó hasta él, tomándolo de los hombros y abriendo las piernas, quedando en los brazos del albino, quien tragó saliva al tenerla tan cerca suyo.

\- Dime una cosa, hermanito, ¿desde cuándo te has excitado? ¿alguna vez has dormido con una chica?.- Preguntó ella con esa mirada lujuriosa.

\- Solo con Lynn.- Respondió con un temblor en la voz.

\- Jejejeje, pues esta noche seremos tú y yo los que daremos el "Gran Salto", Hermanito, ¿listo?.- Preguntó ella, quien tomó los preservativos.

Lincoln ahogó un grito, ¿iban a hacerlo?. Él tenía 14 años y ella 18, ¿cómo podía tener relaciones en esa etapa?. Seguía siendo pequeño, sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a la rockera, la cual estaba ya desvistiéndose y bajando los pantalones a su hermano, poniéndole aquella protección sobre su pene. El chico la sostenía en sus manos, mientras que la besaba en los labios, uniendo su lengua con la de Luna, el famoso "Beso Francés", ¿qué se podía esperar?. Era el Punto de Ebullición, ya no había un tope, el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para saltar hacia arriba y de ahí, los deseos también llegaban a su último nivel.

\- Hazme tuya, Lincoln, vamos, vamos.- Pidió Luna con las mejillas carmesí.

\- Pero, Luna, yo...- Iba a decirle, sin embargo, ella le tomó de las mejillas, volviendo a besarlo.

 **[Advertencia: Primera parte del Lemon]**

\- No va a pasar, tengo protección, lo mismo va para ti, tú tranquilo.- Le llevó ella la tranquilidad al chico y de ahí, con temor al principio, recostó a la castaña sobre su cama y de ahí empezó a penetrarla por la vagina.

La punta ya había entrado a las "puertas" y ahora vendría lo mejor, sin embargo, aquella unión romántica iba a tener su momento más oscuro. La tormenta estaba por llegar y su furia iba a ser desatada con todas sus fuerzas.

Ellos habían tomado por un camino, un sendero del cual ya no habría retorno alguno. La cuenta regresiva había empezado y a partir de ahora iba a ser todo un juego del destino, del azar y sobre el futuro de la pareja Lincoln-Luna y su relación con su familia y seres queridos.

¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cuáles serían los efectos colaterales?. Eso se iba a saber tarde o temprano por aquella Ciudad estadounidense.

En aquellos momentos, Lincoln la penetró y Luna se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, llevándolo de nuevo hacia sus labios para volver a besarlo.

\- Te amo, Linc.- Dijo ella.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Luna.- Respondió él, mientras que realizaban su "unión" en cuerpo y alma.

Disfrutarían su momento en el Paraíso, pero luego de eso vendría el Infierno y éste sería mucho peor.

La cámara de Luan estaba encendida y el material estaba grabándose, su venganza había entrado en la fase central.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, muchos sabrán que la semana pasada, en Wattpad, una persona plagió esta historia, pero gracias a los escritores y amigos míos, logramos darle de baja a ese ladrón. Ahora, ésta es mi recompensa hacia ustedes, amigos, muchas gracias por su ayuda. La verdad que esto me tiene que servir de lección para evitar que no hayan nuevas incursiones así en mi territorio.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿querían suspenso?. Aquí lo tienen, ¿recuerdan la frase que dije? ¿O no?. Bueno, aquí se las dejo y con Alexander.**

 **Alexander: Así es, Camarada. Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?. La frase es de El Autor de los "Diarios" de Gravity Falls: "No confíes en nadie" y es así, Lincoln y Luna, a partir de ahora no deberán ver a nadie con buenos ojos, porque en lo más profundo de la Naturaleza Humana se esconde la traición, la mentira, el chantaje y el engaño.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Luan subirá el vídeo o se arrepentirá? ¿Alguien más lo hará?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Mando saludos, abrazos y muchas gracias para kave36, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Pirata, Julex93, Banghg, Armanduxbstds, Guest, J. Nagera, t10507, Isaxc y Sam The Stormbringer.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes, Camaradas y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos. Por cierto, antes de irme, he estado pensando y esta misma semana haré un fic de The Loud House con Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, sí, me terminé el manga y fue genial. Hacia el Miércoles o Jueves les contaré cómo será la historia, sumado a que ya "Te amo" ha entrado, finalmente, en la parte central. No voy ponerle relleno ni nada, quisiera terminarlo antes de que sea Enero o Febrero del 2018.**

 **Nos vemos ¡Y Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: División Bipolar** **[Advertencia de Lemon]**

Aquella primera embestida, Lincoln había dado "en el blanco", pero cometiendo junto con Luna el Pecado del Incesto, sin embargo...¿qué importaba? ¿acaso valía la pena dejar a la persona que amaba (aún siendo su hermana), por otra?. No, esa era su respuesta. Si uno se lo replanteara mejor, era como estar en el Paraíso, ambos estaban teniendo su momento privado.

La puerta cerrada con llave, nadie molestando, Lori concentrada en su celular, Lola con sus certámenes de belleza, Lana con el barro, ¿quién podría darse cuenta que en la Casa Loud se estaba produciendo un acto tan pecaminoso?. No lo sabían, estaban bastante concentradas en sus actividades, salvo Lynn, la cual quería destruir a toda costa a su hermana Luna y lo mismo Lucy, pero Luan tenía otros planes.

* * *

En la habitación del albino, la castaña gemía de placer, mientras que Lincoln la penetraba, le estaba dando el mejor sexo de su vida, a costa de estar encadenándose los dos a posibles represalias, consecuencias que uno no sabría a cómo atenuarse o peor, cómo enfrentar, ya que en aquellos momentos, Luna se mordió los labios con fuerza, mostrando una sonrojado placentero y Lincoln que besaba su pecho, el cual aún no estaba del todo desarrollado, estaba bastante plana, pero qué importaba al respecto, él la quería igual.

\- Lincoln.- Le llamó ella, con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien, Luna?.- Preguntó el chico a su hermana, quien había comenzado a llegar a lo más profundo de su vagina.

La castaña se acercó al albino, tenía todo su cuerpo sudado, al igual que su hermano, sentía el éxtasis, la emoción de estar ahora unida física y espiritualmente con su novio, al cual tomó en sus manos y besó dulcemente. Sus labios eran de los más perfectos, se sentía tranquila estando con Lincoln, no quería que eso se detuviera, sin embargo todo tiene su final, así que el chico terminó por tener relaciones con ella y quedarse acostado contra el pecho de Luna.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice, Luna?.- Preguntó el albino a ella.

\- Lo hiciste genial para ser tu primera vez, Linc.- Le felicitó ella, mientras que lo abrazaba, ya que ahora estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma.

 **[Termina el Hiatus]**

* * *

Sin embargo, una cámara se encontraba en los ductos de ventilación, tenía guardado, registrado en su memoria, Luan era la propietaria de aquella y cuando la tomó en sus manos, fue hasta su habitación y reprodujo el vídeo: Lo que sintió fue el asco más grande del Mundo hacia su hermana, ¿cómo podía quitarle a su hermano? ¿En dónde había quedado todo?. Solo sintió rabia al respecto, quería darle un golpe, pero por su interior había una semilla más oscura y llena de deseos, cometer el Pecado más atroz del Mundo y era subir el video, filtrarlo en Internet y que todo el Mundo viera quién era Luna Loud.

\- _"Debería hacerlo, ella...ella me quitó a mi Linky, no es justo, yo iba a ser la que estaría con él, no ella. Siempre estuvo un paso adelante, igual que Lynn, solo es ella y solo ella, nadie más, se viene a hacer la preocupada por otras cosas pero por los demás no. Sin embargo, ella es mi hermana, ¿cómo podría jugarle algo así?. No puedo...No puedo...¡Sí, sí debo, ella debe sufrir! ¡NO! ¡TAMBIÉN ES MI HERMANA, LUNA ES PARTE DE LA FAMILIA, LLEVAMOS LA MISMA SANGRE EN NUESTRAS VENAS, NO PUEDO HACERLE ALGO ASÍ!".-_ La personalidad de Luan parecía haberse vuelto bipolar y bajo una Dimensión donde no había ganadores ni perdedores.

Esa guerra interna que había surgido dentro de ella, una parte suya miraba a su "pobre" Lincoln, a su querido Payasito, no quería que él sufriera, pero la otra miraba con una ira asesina a Luna, deseaba estrangularla, destruirla, humillar e incluso hacerle sufrir todo lo que le hizo. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, sabía bien las consecuencias de sus actos, iba a ser una misión suicida, una locura total.

\- No...no puedo...no puedo hacerlo.- Se negó ella a hacerlo.

* * *

¿Alguna vez han oído lo que es el espionaje?. La respuesta era simple: Lynn había escuchado lo que pasaba en la habitación de Luan y Luna, así que siguió a la chica, desde afuera, persiguiendo su rastro por los ductos de ventilación y escuchó todo lo que ocurrió dentro. Fue entonces que decidió entrar a la misma y ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su hermana.

\- ¿Luan?.- Preguntó la deportista, quien cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lynn?.- Quiso saber la comediante, ya que no estaba de humor para ver a su hermana castaña.

\- Oye, tranquila, solo pasaba por aquí y...- Pidió ella que se calmara, pero en ese momento vio la notebook de Luan, en donde estaba todavía ese vídeo.

Lynn vio con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado en la habitación de Lincoln, el momento en que él y su hermana rockera tuvieron sexo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo ella? ¿Cómo tener tanta "maldad" en su alma?. En esos momentos, la castaña deportista apretó los puños con fuerza y lo mismo los dientes, quería darle su merecido, por lo tanto, fue hasta aquel aparato, iba a dar el "Golpe de Gracia".

\- ¡Detente, ¿qué haces?!.- Intervino Luan, justo antes de que la chica mandara todo ese material a la Red.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Ir a jugar al póquer? ¡Esto es lo que deberíamos hacer: Humillar a Luna!.- Sostuvo Lynn, mientras que tenía a su dedo índice a pocos centímetros de la tecla "enviar".

\- ¡No! No puedes hacer eso, piensa en el daño que les haremos, nos tildarán como las peores hermanas.- Intentó la comediante en detenerla.

\- ¿"Nos"?. A mí no me importa lo que diga esta condenada ciudad o la gente, para mí ellos son basura, lo único que quiero es ver a Luna humillada y que incluso se pegue un tiro en la cabeza, sería genial, además de que le orinaría la tumba.- Se burló Lynn al respecto.

Luan no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir, la comediante tenía también sus deseos de venganza, destruir a la rockera pero de otra manera, no quería humillarla ante la Red Mundial, eso iba a ser un gravísimo error que nunca se lo perdonaría ni en un millón de años. Por su parte, Lynn estaba de vuelta por presionar dicho botón y enviar todo ese material incriminatorio a Internet.

\- Entiende, Luan, entiende: Tú también odias a Luna por lo que te hizo, ¿crees que soy tonta o que nací ayer?.- En ese momento tomó a Luan de los hombros.- Mira bien lo que nos ha hecho Luna, nos quitó a Lincoln, si unimos fuerzas, podremos derrotarla, ¿qué opinas?. Solo déjame presionar el botón y la destruiremos de una.-Pidió ella, viendo que quería humillarla de la peor manera.

¿Cómo podía unirse?. Entendía bien la comediante que quería destruir a su hermana de la peor manera, pero esa opción era imperdonable.

\- No, Lynn, la respuesta es no.- Advirtió la castaña, pero la deportista no se iba a dar por vencido.

\- Bien, como quieras, pero pienso distinto contigo.- Sostuvo ella y volvió a dirigir su dedo para presionar el botón y dar la estocada final.

\- ¡DETENTE!.- Gritó Luan y ambas comenzaron a pelear ferozmente por toda la habitación.

En medio de aquel forcejeo, en donde la fuerza de Lynn era superior a la de su hermana, ella comenzó a abrirse paso y a extender su dedo contra el teclado, no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con su "territorio", su "trofeo", si alguien debía caer, esa era Luna, ella debía pagar caro, había que destruir sus sueños. Fue entonces que logró sacarse de encima a Luan y oprimió el "Enter", enviando el vídeo a toda la Red. Por su parte, la comediante sintió que su corazón se encogía, parecía ser un estudiante que recibía una calificación de su prueba y no sabía si le había ido bien o mal, toda esa tensión acumulada al ver la descarga rápida del vídeo y su filtración, llevó a que intentara detenerlo pero ya era tarde: Ya estaba en toda la Red.

\- No...no...yo...yo no quería...no...- Dijo ella, tartamudeando, sintiéndose como la peor de todas.

\- Agradéceme que fue una cuenta falsa, nadie sabrá que has sido tú. Jejejeje, la verdad que fue bueno lo que hiciste y no te preocupes, ¿qué importa?. De seguro muchos pervertidos van a excitarse con eso.- Sostuvo Lynn, pero cuando estaba por irse, Luan la agarró con fuerza de los brazos, mirándola con furia y desesperación.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que hiciste? ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿LO SABES?!.- Preguntó a ella pero Lynn no respondió, ahora estaba sintiendo miedo.- ¡Acabas de condenar a toda nuestra familia...no...! No..."¿acabas?" No, esa no es la palabra...¡Acabamos de condenar a toda la familia a esto! ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos ellos cuando sepan que fuimos nosotras y que Lincoln y Luna cometieron incesto?!.- Preguntó desesperada, mientras que sacudía a Lynn como si fuera un árbol en medio de un tornado en el campo.

Lynn no dijo nada, se quedó callada, sacándose de encima a Luan, para luego salir por la puerta.

\- Tú deja de preocuparte, ¿quién sabe?. De seguro nadie lo sabrá.- Sostuvo ella y se fue.

¿Nadie lo sabría?. Eso estaba por verse y luego de la pelea, Luan se tiró en la cama, cerrando los ojos, quería despertar de aquel "Mal Sueño" que estaba teniendo.

* * *

 **Como dije, las cosas ya no tienen vuelta atrás. Por si lo piensan bien, Lynn no es la única culpable aquí, sino que esto va compartido para Luan y Lucy, ahora verán que la comediante no era tan aterradora, sino la deportista, pero ahora queda mucho más por ver, ya que en el capítulo que viene, titulado "Rumores", veremos cómo el vídeo va llegando a la gente y con ello, las sospechas y dudas acerca de la pareja, sumado también a un conflicto con sus amistades cercanas.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora?. Eso lo verán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Reila Vann.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** PAX057.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** Armanduxbstds.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Noro-Kanuto.**

 *** cartman6x61.**

 *** kave36.**

 **En el capítulo que viene será más largo, ya que este fue el último "intermedio", por así decirlo, ahora iremos metiéndonos más en el asunto principal y por ahí lo suba el 24 de Diciembre, como un Pre-Navidad, ¿les parece?, también irá con otros capítulos y que por ahí empiece con otro fic de Saint Seiya-Los Simpsons, yendo por las primeras Sagas, pero eso lo voy a ver.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y nos vemos :D. Buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Rumores** Hay una palabra para la gente que te apuñala por la espalda, no importa el motivo que sea, no importa tampoco el por qué, ni el cómo, sino que lo que había hecho Lynn, sumado a la participación de Luan, ya que ella había filmado a Lincoln y Luna que tuvieron relaciones sexuales y sin olvidarse que había pinchado el preservativo que el albino llevó puesto, habían abierto las Puertas del Hades, llamado al Infierno mismo que se estaba por desencadenar sobre sus vidas, sobre su familia y en especial sobre los círculos de amigos.

Pasaron los días, máximo unos tres y no habían noticias respectivas acerca del vídeo. Luna había vuelto a la escuela aquella semana, en donde se encontró con Sam, su novio George y Tabby, en donde ya tenían preparado nuevo planes respectivos para el fin de semana, en especial pasar el Sábado los cuatro juntos en la casa del chico de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Te unes, Luna?.- Preguntó el novio de Sam a ella.

\- Claro, no me perdería ese encuentro.- Mencionó la castaña, pero de golpe, su visión se nubló por unos momentos y se recostó contra el casillero que era de ella.

\- ¿Luna?.- Le llamó Sam a su mejor amiga, pero ella no escuchó.- ¿Luna? ¡Luna, ¿qué tienes?!.- Ya en aquellos momentos, la rubia pegó un grito de terror, viendo que ella no reaccionaba.

\- Nada, no pasa nada.- Fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Segura? Parece que te mareaste.- Apuntó Tabby, ya que parecía que ella estaba teniendo dicho síntoma.

\- Debe ser este calor de mierda, pero no se preocupen, me encuentro bien.- Llevó ella la tranquilidad a sus amigos y de ahí partieron hacia su salón de clases.

* * *

Un grupo de chicas que pasaba por allí vio la situación, cosa que les llamó la atención y en especial aquella castaña, ¿qué estaba pasando al respecto? ¿la conocían?. Una de ellas sacó su celular y entró en un link que misteriosamente, había llegado hasta su sitio.

\- _"El Secreto".-_ Leyó el título y lo abrió, no sin antes llevarse la sorpresa más desagradable: En aquel vídeo se veía a cierta castaña tener relaciones sexuales con un chico albino, menor en la edad, cosa que le causó desagrado.

\- ¿Qué ves, Brittany?.- Preguntó su amiga.

\- Mira, ¿conoces a este chico?.- Quiso saber una chica morena y de cabellos negros, cuya compañera le mostró su celular y al ver el contenido, ésta quedó helada. ¿Cómo poder reaccionar así?. Ella lo conocía a ese albino, ya que había sido bastante violenta con él, lo tenía como su "Saco de Boxeo" y en aquellos momentos golpeó con fuerza el casillero suyo.

\- Lo conozco a la perfección: Sabía que eras un hijo de puta, un maldito sucio, Lincoln Loud.- Sentenció aquella morena, quien resultó ser Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Se había enterado y qué peor momento para el albino y su novia, ya que tras la partida de la Familia Santiago hacia otra parte de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, Ronnie asistía a ese colegio, se había reencontrado con Lincoln y todo, pero ahora, viendo y ya sospechando que el chico tenía una "adicción" hacia cierta castaña, sus teorías sobre una posible unión incestuosa se había hecho realidad y fue así que apretó los dientes con fuerza, para luego patear repetidas veces el casillero.

\- ¡Ronnie, calma, calma!.- Pidió Brittany.

\- No te metas, Brittany, ¿o quieres terminar con la cara toda morada?.- Le advirtió la morena, mientras que se alejaba de allí, envuelta en rabia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la clase de Luna, ella y sus amigos conversaban sobre sus gustos y asuntos privados, pero una fila más atrás ella tenía a un grupo de chicos que mencionaban repetidas veces su nombre, cosa que llevó a que les prestara más atención a ellos que a sus colegas.

\- _¿Crees que es verdad?. No creo que sean ellos.-_ Quiso saber uno de los chicos.

\- _Mi primo dice que es verdad, que son ellos, Dios, ¿cómo pudieron hacer algo así?. Pero a la vez creo que es un montaje, estoy seguro.-_ Mencionó un segundo de aquellos integrantes.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿A qué se está refiriendo con "cómo pudieron hacer algo así"?. No lo entiendo".-_ Quedó Luna bastante confundida al respecto y al hablar tan bajo, la información escaseaba bastante.

Justo en ese momento, George llamó a la castaña rockera, la cual salió de sus pensamientos y de haber estado oyendo la conversación de ese "Grupo Secreto".

\- Luna, ¿qué te pasó?.- Preguntó el novio de Sam.

\- Nada, George, nada.- Fue la respuesta de Luna, cosa que se volvió bastante seca y hasta se sentía "irritada", en el sentido de que había sido interrumpida y había perdido el hilo de la conversación respectiva.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln se hallaba con Clyde en su curso, esperando el momento para que comenzara la misma, sin embargo, él también oía los mismos rumores al respecto sobre ese tal vídeo que había aparecido en la Red de Internet. El albino también observó el comportamiento de Ronnie Anne, la cual lo miraba con un aire de puro odio, de desprecio y con unas terribles ganas de golpearlo a la salida del colegio.

\- Oye, Lincoln, ¿nos reuniremos esta tarde en mi casa como prometimos?.- Le hizo recordar Clyde.

\- Emmm, ¿podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana? ¿te parece?.- Pidió el albino, ya que temía bastante. Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en un momento bastante agitado, intenso y lleno de tensión.

El moreno alzó una ceja, ¿por qué lo estaba pidiendo? ¿acaso no se sentía bien?. No iba a desconfiar de él, ya que era como un "Hermano", así que tuvo que acceder a dicho pedido.

\- De acuerdo, no tengo problema que nos reunamos el Sábado.- Fue la respuesta final del moreno, mientras que eso tranquilizaba al albino, pero todavía le tenía preocupado el asunto de Ronnie Anne, la cual apretaba con fuerza los puños.

\- _"¿Qué le pasa a Ronnie Anne?. Es como quisiera darme una golpiza por algo que no hice. A ver, Cerebro, piensa, ¿la volví a ofender? ¿dije algo contra ella como esa vez en la Cafetería?. No, no lo he hecho, entonces por qué me mira como si hubiera matado a alguien. La verdad que desde que volvió se comportaba mejor conmigo, pero parece que quiere volver a esos tiempos en donde me golpeaba y humillaba ante todos los presentes".-_ Intentó Lincoln en "rebobinar" si había causado algo que ofendiera a la mexicana, pero nada, no tenía guardado en su mente, eso no parecía tranquilizarlo en lo absoluto, ya que era como estar en medio de un interrogatorio, siendo él el sospechoso que no había hecho nada malo al respecto y que Ronnie fuera como el Policía violento que amenazaba con romperle todos los huesos si no cooperaba de verdad.

Pronto llegó la Señorita Johnson para dar clases, eso mantuvo alejada la mirada de furia de la mexicana, pero era temporario, ya que cuando fuera la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln se las vería con ella, así que debía idear un plan para no estar en la Cafetería y hasta tenía que ir a ver a su querida Luna, para ver si estaba bien y si sabía al respecto del vídeo que circulaba por Internet.

Esto estaba tomando, formando y hasta dando sus verdaderos colores, una tormenta que se aproximaba y no tenía nombre, solo una palabra que dejaba aterrados a todos: "Incesto", un Pecado que ellos dos habían cometido pero que a la vez no eran culpables de su amor, sino que los verdaderos villanos, eran Lynn, Luan y Lucy, las cosas no iban a ponerse del todo de acuerdo y futuras tensiones amenazaban con quebrantar la paz en aquella ciudad al respecto.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, el timbre sonó y el salón partió al descanso de medio tiempo, en donde podían conversar y divertirse hasta la reanudación de la segunda etapa de clases, Lincoln se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, ya Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty y Rayos Oxidados habían salido y se encontrarían en la Cafetería, sin embargo, cuando el albino estaba por alcanzarlos, alguien lo tomó por la fuerza, arrojándolo hacia atrás y derribando varios asientos y mesas que estaban allí, dejando al chico totalmente mareado.

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasó?.- Preguntó el joven, viendo a la persona responsable del ataque.- ¡¿Ronnie Anne?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!.- Lanzó sus preguntas, molesto por aquel "atentado".

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Te piensas que nací ayer?. Eres una mierda de persona, Lincoln Loud, ¡te acuestas con tu hermana Luna y la besas!.- Exclamó ella a lo último, lanzando aquella bomba.

El rostro de Lincoln y todo su cuerpo parecía que habían recibido todo un bombardeo de escombros de un edificio, no podía moverse, se sentía helado, frío, estático, ¿cómo lo podía saber aquella morena? ¿Quién se lo había contado?. Pero si todo estaba cerrado en su habitación, nadie podía entrar por la puerta, era su momento privado, pero cuando se quedó callado, Ronnie lo volvió a tomar con fuerza, ésta vez del cuello de su camisa naranja, mirándolo con odio.

\- Espera, espera, yo no le hice nada a Luna, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Si estás molesta por algo que hice, yo no fui, ¿está bien?. No te ofendí ni nada.- Alegó Lincoln en su defensa.

\- No te hagas el chistoso conmigo, ¿está? ¡¿oíste?!. Acaba de mostrarme Brittany en su celular un vídeo en donde están Luna y tú teniendo relaciones sexuales, ¡¿cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Es tu hermana, no una persona cualquiera!.- La voz de la morena se hacía más fuerte y casi llamaba la atención de unos chicos que pasaban fuera, pero Lincoln se la tapó con la mano.

\- _¡¿Podrías calmarte por unos minutos y escucharme?! ¡Dios!._ _¿Y si me gusta Luna qué tiene?. Tú y yo nunca fuimos pareja, lo del Restaurante al que fuimos con Lori y Bobby no significó otra cosa que una "Cita Forzada", fue para que la insoportable de Lori no lloriqueara más porque fui yo quien se pasó de la raya contigo, me disculpé y todo, pero sabías bien que lo nuestro no iba a concretarse.-_ Le remarcó el albino a la chica aquellos acontecimientos del Pasado.

Para Ronnie, hacerle recordar eso era como si fuera un payaso del cual se reían, no sabía cómo controlarse, así que le terminó por dar una bofetada muy fuerte a Lincoln en la cara, tirándolo de nuevo contra el piso.

\- Esto no va a quedar así, para mí estás muerto.- Le advirtió y se preparó para irse.

\- ¡Bien, vete, pero así no tendrás novio nunca en tu vida!.- Exclamó Lincoln, furioso y sobándose la herida, la cual estaba muy caliente.

\- Al menos yo no me acuesto con mi hermano y no tengo sexo con él.- Se burló la morena.- ¡Me das asco, Lincoln Loud! Ah y no te creas que esto te saldrá barato.- Volvió a dejarle su advertencia al chico.

\- ¡¿No se lo contarás a nadie?!.- Preguntó él.

\- ¿Contarle a todos? ¿Te piensas que soy la histérica de tu hermana Lola?. No, yo no soy, como decimos en México, "Chivato" o soplón, no, pero lo tuyo se tendrá a ti solito encima junto con tu hermana, ya lo verás.- Finalizó Ronnie Anne y terminó por retirarse del salón, como si fuera una escena de alguna película de Mafias, ella dejaba su "marca", su "Beso de la Muerte" hacia la pareja.

Lincoln se sentía aterrado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿qué debía hacer?, sí él era chico de los planes, el que ideaba algo y salvaba el día, ahora no tenía nada en mente, la cual estaba copada, asaltada por el terror, la peor emoción, otro villano en aquella obra, se preguntaba si Luna también estaba enterada de ello, poco a poco su secreto, su vida de estar con la rockera se iba desmoronando.

\- _"No voy a dejar a Luna, pero si nos descubren o siguen hurgando más, tendremos que escapar de aquí, dejar Royal Woods y hasta cambiar nuestros nombres. Dios, espero que esto no empeore más".-_ Rogó el chico en aquellos a Dios para que lo protegiera, que le diera una señal en medio de ese mar tormentoso.

* * *

Por su parte, Luna había dejado su clase, la cual también estaba en descanso, para dirigirse a ver a Lincoln, pero cuando llegó a su salón, quedó helada, ya que se lo encontró totalmente herido y sangrando, varias gotas de aquel líquido caían al piso y ella salió corriendo para socorrer a su novio.

\- ¡Lincoln, Amor, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?.- Preguntó Luna, abrazándolo, parecía una madre que cuidaba de su pequeño hijo que había sufrido el peor día de su vida.

Él simplemente no respondió, se quedó acurrucado contra el pecho de su novia. La tormenta recién estaba empezando pero lo peor estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Camaradas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme este Lunes, en donde dije que iba a renunciar por culpa de un troll de mierda que no tiene vida social y que es un cagón, que se esconde e insulta sin argumento alguno, pero dejando de lado a esa basura, este capítulo es mi "Regalo de Nochebuena-Navidad Anticipado", como lo hice el año pasado con los de Saintia Shö, Soul of Gold, "El Viaje" y The Lost Canvas, vuelvo a este clásico evento, por así decirlo :3. Muchas gracias a todos:**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** Gans Lawton.**

 *** Crisxx030xx.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** EstabanAlonso098.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** ElTipoJoven.**

 *** ZeedMilleniunmon.**

 *** guestdom.**

 *** Danielwe16.**

 *** Arago2.**

 *** Dope17.**

 *** Guest.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** CocoaFic.**

 *** Bloodmoon.**

 *** transgresor 3003.**

 *** BigDragon500.**

 *** Terrariopad.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** js152.**

 *** vlackfz.**

 *** msjorten.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** PAX057.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** cartman6x61.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** También saludos y agradecimientos para Reila Vann y Andrew579.**

 **Muchas gracias, de vuelta, por su apoyo, nunca me iré de Fanfiction, quédense tranquilos que me quedo.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, para el 25, el Día de Navidad, sale el siguiente, les voy dejando este nuevo aviso, ¿recuerdan que dije "Nunca confíen en nadie" en este fic?. Bueno, sigan teniendo en cuenta esta frase, porque las cosas ahora van a empeorar mucho más para Lincoln y Luna, sumado a ese "mareo" que tuvo la rockera Loud anteriormente al principio, téngalo bien guardado en la memoria, porque es importante, no lo olviden.**

 **Así que bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos el 25 ¡Y Felices Fiestas para todos! :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Paranoia** Lincoln y Luna no se separaban de aquel abrazo, el albino había sido golpeado y arrojado con una gran violencia por parte de Ronnie Anne Santiago contra los bancos del aula en donde tenía clases, justo en el momento en que todos habían salido para asistir al almuerzo en la Cafetería, pero el chico fue atacado por la mexicana, la cual le dejó su marca y su advertencia, de alguna manera bastante misteriosa, ella sabía de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos, del incesto que había cometido con Luna y ahora la tormenta estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro, una fase de la que nadie quisiera ser parte, una Oscuridad totalmente aterradora, violenta, como un huracán.

Era la calma previa. Por su parte, Luna no se atrevía a dejar solo a su novio, no podía permitir que volviera a ser víctima de otro ataque, ¿ya lo sabría toda la escuela su secreto? ¿Quién tendría la osadía para hacer algo como eso? ¿Quién?. La rockera había traído consigo una bolsa de hielo de la enfermería y lo aplicó a los ojos de su hermano, en especial el derecho, en donde tenía un terrible moretón provocado por el puño de Ronnie.

\- No puedo creer que esa puta de mierda te hiciera esto, Linc, ¿por qué no te defendiste?.- Preguntó Luna, preocupada, mientras que lo tenía a Lincoln en sus brazos, abrazándolo y aplicando suavemente el hielo, el cual hacia contacto con el moretón en el ojo de su hermano y éste apretaba los dientes por el dolor.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Luna, es una chica, ¿sabrías el problema que viví cuando fue lo de Bobby cuando la insulté?.- Le refrescó el albino el día en el que se había burlado de la mexicana y ésta se lo contó a su hermano mayor, el cual había puesto fin a su relación con Lori.

\- Oh, sí, sí, cierto, ya lo recuerdo.- Recordó ella ese momento en el cual Lori había hecho toda una "escena" al estar llorando.- Escucha, tenemos que hablar de esto: ¿Quién fue el maldito que descubrió lo nuestro? ¿Has oído algo?.- Preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo que Ronnie me dijo, después de darme una paliza, fue que hay un vídeo rondando por Internet en donde estamos nosotros dos teniendo relaciones sexuales.- Mencionó Lincoln, mientras que ambos se ponían fríos, ¿cómo podía alguien hacerles eso?.- Luna, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó el albino a la rockera, la cual se sentó por un momento a su lado, pasando su mano por la frente.- Luna, ¡Luna, ¿estás bien?!.- Volvió a preguntar el chico, viendo que la castaña estaba bastante rara.

\- No me siento bien, Linc, desde esta mañana que estoy medio rara.- Mencionó la chica, añadiendo aquella a la conversación.

\- ¿En qué sentido "no te sientes bien"?.- Preguntó su hermano.

\- No lo sé, se me nubla la vista, me siento con mareos, no sé, es medio raro esto.- Fue la respuesta de Luna, mientras que se levantaba.- Escucha, iré a preguntar bien qué es lo que pasa, por ahí mis amigos saben algo, tú espera aquí, ¿sí?. No quiero que esa loca te vuelva a lastimar, porque el lastime a mi novio, se las verá conmigo.- Juró ella, quien salió del salón, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios al albino y dirigirse hacia aquel sitio, hacia la segunda planta.

* * *

Sabía que era un peligro dejar a Lincoln solo, ¿y si volvía a pasarle lo mismo?. No tenía confianza en aquel sector, lo mismo el albino en sus compañeros, ¿quién podría ser aquella rata que les estaba haciendo esto?. Su romance era secreto, nadie se podía haber enterado, ¿acaso se habían dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo de estar juntos que no vieron que estaban cometiendo un error en la habitación? ¿Quién sabe?. Pero lo importante era averiguar bien sobre la persona responsable de todo ese caos, el cual comenzaba a florecer por toda la escuela.

\- _¿Es ella?.-_ Preguntó una chica de Secundaria al ver a Luna.

\- _Sí, dicen que tuvo relaciones con su hermano.-_ Sostuvo una de sus amigas.

\- _Dios, qué enferma, se nota que lo deben de llevar en la sangre.-_ Agregó otra.

Luna sintió que ya la noticia se había expandido como la Peste Negra por Europa en el Siglo XIII D.C, uno por uno, las personas se estaban enterando de lo sucedido, la señalaban, apuntaban, como si fuera una delincuente en plena rueda de reconocimiento, en su interior sentía que tenía ganas de partirles la cabeza contra las puertas de los casilleros a todos individuos, pero se contuvo, sin embargo había una frase que revoloteaba por su cabeza: "No confíes en nadie".

¿No confiar ni siquiera en tus amigos? ¿Cómo podía llegar a ese límite?. La chica se dirigió hacia Sam, la cual estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero, cuando sintió que un fuerte golpe dio contra la puerta.

\- ¡Luna! Uff, Dios, me asustaste, ¿qué pasó?.- Preguntó la rubia, mientras que ella tenía una mirada severa sobre su amiga.

\- ¿Acaso lo sabes? ¿No es así, "amiga"?.- Quiso saber ella, cerrándole el paso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. No te entiendo, ¿qué te pasa?.- Volvió a preguntar la chica, quien se sentía intimidada, pero en aquellos momentos, la castaña la agarró con fuerza de sus hombros, llegando hasta enterrar sus uñas en la piel de la pobre rubia, la cual estaba temblando del miedo.- ¡Luna, para, me estás lastimando, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Basta, por favor!.- Rogó ella.

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa, ¿así me tratas después de todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Me apuñalas por la espalda?! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga eres?!.- Parecía ser un interrogatorio de las películas de policías y ladrones, en donde la violencia y la tortura se empleaba para averiguar el escondite de la banda. Luna nunca haría algo así contra una amiga como Sam, pero en medio de toda esa paranoia que crecía, la empezó a cercar más, llamando la atención de Tabby.

\- ¡Luna, ¿qué le haces a Sam?! ¡Para!.- Intentó la pequeña rockera en separarla, pero era en vano.

\- ¡No te metas, Tabby!.- Le ordenó la rockera, mientras que arrojaba a la rubia contra los casilleros y se lastimaba.- ¡¿Quién subió ese vídeo?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Fuiste tú?!.- Interrogó de manera violenta a su amiga.

\- ¡No lo sé, Luna, recién me enteró, George dice que lo escuchó de alguien por los pasillos, pero no tengo la menor idea, te lo juro! ¡Además, jamás te haría daño, te lo juro, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo!. Por favor, cálmate, ¿sí?, te lo pido.- Juró Sam de que no le estaba mintiendo, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando parecía que todo se iba a calmar, llegó la segunda oleada.

\- ¡Mentirosa, puta, traidora, me mentiste, te odio, te odio, ojala te mueras, tú no eres mi amiga, eres una rata como todos los demás!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándola varias veces contra los casilleros hasta lastimarla por los golpes.

En ese momento, George llegó corriendo para detener la pelea.

\- ¡LUNA, POR DIOS, PARA, LA ESTÁS LASTIMANDO, PARA! ¡PARA!.- Exclamó el castaño, mientras que la separaba de su novia y la tomaba en sus brazos, abrazando con fuerza a la chica, la cual no paraba de llorar por el terror que había experimentado.- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡DÍMELO, ¿POR QUÉ LASTIMASTE A SAM?!.- Preguntó con furia y miedo en su voz, pero la rockera siempre retrocedió.

\- Yo...yo...no...quería...no quería...¡lo siento...PERDÓN!.- Intentó disculparse, pero la vergüenza había caído sobre ella, por lo tanto se fue corriendo de allí, envuelta en lágrimas, siendo observada por sus amigos, los cuales estaban aterrados y preocupados por lo sucedido.

¿Esa persona era ella en realidad? ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así a sus amigos?. Había golpeado a la novia de George, intimidó a Tabby, eso nunca se vería en una persona como Luna Loud, pero parecía que ya no existía el camino de retorno para los dos.

\- _"¿Qué he hecho?".-_ Se preguntó, mientras que corría hacia la planta baja y volvía hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Lincoln se hallaba tratando de pensar en lo sucedido, quería "rebobinar" todo lo acontecido el día en que tuvieron relaciones sexuales: La puerta estaba cerrada y con llave, nadie podría haber entrado, no había nadie debajo de las camas y en especial que eso provenía de Lucy, quien lo sorprendía y llevaba hasta darle un susto de muerte, sin embargo se había fijado en todos los rincones de la habitación y no había hallado, por el contrario, parecía no haber ningún punto en el que los hubieran espiado y grabado, a menos que si lo hubiera.

\- _"¿Quién podría hacernos esto? ¿Quién?".-_ Se preguntaba el albino, pero en aquellos momentos volvió a entrar Ronnie Anne al salón, aún no había terminado la hora del descanso.

\- Ni se te ocurra mirarme.- Le advirtió la mexicana.

\- No estoy haciendo nada, Ronnie.- Se defendió el chico, quien tenía miedo.

\- Más te vale, maldito violador de hermanas, qué asco me das.- Sostuvo la chica, la cual estaba por darle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero por un acto de defensa, Lincoln se lo detuvo.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te lo mereces!.- Sostuvo ella con darle su merecido.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me harté de ti: Eres la peor basura del Mundo, ¿crees que saldría contigo?! ¡No, eres insoportable, caprichosa, no dejas que nadie sea feliz, porque ni más bien apareces, ya destruyes la alegría en todos! ¡¿Acaso creíste que el beso que te dí ese día iba a ser porque "te amo" y viviríamos como en los cuentos de hadas?! ¡No, lo hice para que la puta de Lori no me jodiera más, estaba harto, me arrastró hasta ese restaurante y todo porque dije la verdad: Eres la peor persona del Mundo! ¡¿Eh!? ¡¿Qué harás, Ronnie Anne Santiago?! ¡¿Qué harás?! ¡¿Se lo dirás a Bobby y luego él romperá con Lori?! ¡Adelante, dilo, porque yo ya me harté! ¡ME HARTÉ DE TI, ME HARTÉ DE QUE SE ME BURLEN EN ESTA ESCUELA! ¡SI ME GUSTA LUNA, SON MIS GUSTOS, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?! ¡SÍ: AMO A MI HERMANA Y HASTA ME CASARÍA CON ELLA, SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE DIGA ESTA SOCIEDAD DE PORQUERÍA!.- Estalló el albino, finalmente, había explotado ante la persona que le había hecho la vida imposible.

Ronnie Anne se quedó helada, ¿cómo era posible que dijera algo así?. Quería golpearlo, pero mantuvo su puño cerrado y simplemente se fue del lugar, sin decir nada más, desapareciendo en medio de la hora del descanso.

\- _"No me importa lo que vaya a decir, ya no me importa nada".-_ Sostuvo el albino, mientras que en ese mismo momento volvía Luna.

\- ¿Estás bien, Amor?.- Preguntó ella, viendo que el chico se sentaba y bajaba la mirada, la tensión desaparecía dentro de él.

\- Sí, lo estoy, ¿averiguaste algo?.- Quiso saber él al respecto, pero Luna simplemente movió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto negativo, mientas que se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba, sumado a que el chico hundió su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermana y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

\- Shhh, tranquilo, Hermanito, tranquilo...todo...todo...no...estamos jodidos...bien jodidos.- Intentó ella llevar la calma, pero también comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

Habían perdido todo, para Lincoln solo quedaban Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach y Rayos Oxidados, sin embargo, las cosas no parecían tener un buen color, ya que en el Horizonte se divisaba la tormenta que ya había explotado, pero aún faltaba algo mucho pero mucho peor, del cual marcaría sus vidas para siempre en Royal Woods.

La paranoia había ganado su batalla, había logrado imponerse y ocupar esos puestos tan preciados, pero como se dijo, lo peor aún no había llegado, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad 2018, Camaradas! Y aquí está el "Regalo de Navidad-Año Nuevo-Reyes Magos" junto con el de "Saintia Eqquestria Girls" para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Sí, ya que lo preguntan, este capítulo tiene un "toque" a Gravity Falls, (de la cual estoy terminando), ya me inspiré en el capítulo "Un cuento entre dos Stans", en donde Ford Pines, sucumbe ante la paranoia y temor por lo ocurrido con el Portal hacia las Dimensiones, así que decidí darle ese "toque" a este capítulo para señalar que ahora empieza lo malo para nuestra querida pareja de Loudcest, pero como dije, aún queda algo mucho más, pero no se los voy a decir hasta el 31 de Diciembre, fecha en el que haré el capítulo 15, ahí verán el por qué, por ahora, a mantenerse calmados :3.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** imperialwar1234.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Guardian-del-aura.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** transgresor 3003.**

 *** Andrew579.**

 *** Bloodmoon.**

 **¡Nos vemos para el 31 de Diciembre, para Año Nuevo! ¡Felices Fiestas para todos y por un buen comienzo de año 2018! :D.**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Culpa** Luan estaba encerrada en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había cometido, había apuñalado a la persona que más quería por la espalda al filmar ese vídeo, el cual estaba ahora en todas las redes sociales de Internet, les había arruinado la vida a ambos hermanos, ¡no!, a todos ellos, a toda su familia, mientras que en la escuela, Lincoln y Luna recibían miradas y murmuraciones de parte de sus compañeros, sin olvidarse de las miradas de odio de Ronnie Anne, la tormenta estaba mostrando su peor cara ante todos ellos.

Por su parte, Lynn se hallaba tranquila, fresca, sin ninguna culpa o algo que lamentar, ¿para qué llorar?. Eso era de débiles, de cobardes, la victoria se tenía que alcanzar de un modo o de otro, sin importar el nivel de daño que podía causarse al respecto. Se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, sintiéndose libre, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sobre el próximo trofeo que iba a conseguir en los partidos de baseball de Royal Woods, esos eran sus planes de aquí para el Futuro.

Justo en aquellos momentos, alguien tocó a la puerta, se levantó de la cama y fue a ver quién podía ser. Al abrirla, se encontró con Luan, la cual estaba bastante pálida por lo que había ocurrido.

\- Luan, ¿qué pasa?.- Preguntó la deportista, cuando en aquellos momentos recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, tirándola al piso como un saco de papas.

\- ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, MIRA!.- Gritó la comediante furiosa, mientras que la agarraba y volvía a propinarle otro golpe, pero justo cuando venía el tercero, Lynn se defendió, dándole en el pecho, dejándola tambaleando bastante.

\- ¡¿Qué _"yo he hecho"_? ¡Mejor dicho lo que TÚ has hecho! ¡¿Para qué pusiste esa cámara de filmación en los ductos de ventilación de la habitación de Lincoln?! ¡A mí no me vengas con tus caprichos, Luan, se lo tenía bien merecido Luna, me quitó a mi Linky!.- Exclamó Lynn, quien no iba a permitir que nadie más se metiera en su territorio.

La comediante se sobó la herida en su labio y cuando escuchó esas palabras, apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras que la agarraba del cuello.

\- ¡¿"Tu Linky"?! ¡Él es mío, no tuyo!.- Gritó la castaña.

\- ¡¿Tuyo?! ¡Sí tú lo único que haces es hacerle la vida imposible con tus bromas estúpidas!.- Respondió la deportista.

\- ¡NO SON ESTÚPIDA!.- Atacó Luan, quien la tiró al piso y luego se lanzó contra ella.

\- ¡Histérica de mierda, él es mío!.- Advirtió Lynn una vez más.

\- ¡La histérica eres tú, la que no sabe afrontar la realidad de las cosas, ¿acaso naciste con Autismo porque perdiste hace un año en tu partido y le echaste la culpa a Lincoln!.- Contra-atacó Luan en aquellos momentos, mientras que cundía un extraño silencio.

¿Por qué tenía haberlo recordado? ¿Por qué tuvo que haberlo señalado con tanto desprecio?. Ese día había sido una maldición para todos, Lynn se sintió totalmente abatida, como si le hubieran disparado desde un edificio cercano y justo al pecho, mientras que se desangraba. No podía creerlo que Luan se lo hubiera dicho, que lo recordara en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Lynn? ¿Estás...?.- Pero en aquellos momentos, su pregunta fue "respondida" con un fuerte puñetazo de parte de la castaña deportista, la cual arrojó al suelo a Luan, dejándola mareada.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO TUVISTE QUE MENCIONAR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO SABES DEL DOLOR QUE TUVE QUE PASAR CUANDO COMETÍ ESA ESTUPIDEZ?! ¡¿LO SABES, LUAN?! ¡DÍMELO!.- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que estrellaba la cabeza de la chica contra el piso hasta que se detuvo, a pocos segundos de casi provocar una herida irreversible en ella.

No podía matarla a Luan, la había golpeado y dejado mareada, pero aún respiraba, estaba bien, se había detenido antes de cometer la peor estupidez del Mundo, pero su rabia seguía acumulada por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Escúchame bien, porque sé que tú tampoco eres una "Carmelita Descalza", si llego a enterarme que estás viendo a Lincoln, la próxima convertiré tu cabeza en un tazón de nueces, ¡¿oíste?!.- Dejó su amenaza en la comediante, la cual tuvo que asentir, sintiendo el miedo en su ser por primera vez.

\- Sí...sí...sí, entendí.- Respondió Luan, tartamudeando al respecto, pero Lynn no dijo nada más, la sacó afuera de la habitación suya y de ahí volvió a tener su "momento de calma".

* * *

Ya afuera, Luan estaba por irse de allí, cuando alguien la detuvo en esos momentos.

\- No tendrías que haberle dicho es.- Advirtió Lucy, la cual apareció de sorpresa.

\- ¡AHHHH, Lucy...Ufff! Dios, casi me matas de un infarto.- Dijo Luan, la cual se agarró el pecho suyo, sintiendo su corazón latir a más no poder.

\- Lo siento, pero ven, si quieres tenerlo a Lincoln, compartirlo, yo no tengo ningún problema. Ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Pidió la gótica y la llevó hasta el baño, en donde guardaba una "carta" bajo su manga.

* * *

Volviendo a la escuela, Lincoln no se separaba de Luna, ambos estaban llorando a más no poder, faltaban pocos minutos para que el recreo terminara, en donde volverían todos sus compañeros y se preguntarían qué estaba pasando en el lugar. La rockera en aquellos momentos se levantó, miró hacia la puerta y sintió una gran punzada de terror, como si fuera a ser apuñalada o que recibiera el impacto de un rayo en pleno campo o en la playa, comenzaba a sudar y a abrazar con fuerza a Lincoln.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó su hermano.

\- Linc, hay...hay que irnos de aquí, rápido.- Pidió ella como respuesta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó de nuevo el albino, pero en esos momentos, la castaña sintió que todo el peso que llevaba encima se desplomaba, colapsaba encima suyo, nublando su vista y dejando a la joven totalmente al borde de golpear su cabeza contra el piso.- ¡LUNA! ¡¿QUÉ...QUÉ TE PASÓ?! ¡LUNA!.- Gritó Lincoln con más fuerza, mientras que sostenía a su hermana y justo llegaba Liam al lugar.

\- Hey, Lincoln, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Qué pasó?!.- Preguntó el amigo del albino, viendo a Luna desmayada.

\- ¡Liam, ayúdame, algo le pasó a Luna, por favor, tengo que llevarla a la Enfermería!.- Pidió su amigo y sin decir nada más, el otro le dio una mano y llevaron a Luna a aquel sitio.

En el camino, el joven Loud observó a una cierta mexicana, la cual miraba con bronca al muchacho y a su novia, para luego hacerle una señal con su puño, mostrando la amenaza que tenía para el albino, sin olvidarse de que él la había detenido cuando estaba por golpearlo de nuevo.

* * *

En el transcurso de lo ocurrido, el albino no volvió a clases, se quedó en la Enfermería, pero había pedido a Liam y al resto de sus amigos que le pasaran la tarea y los apuntes en dicho lugar. No pensaba dejar sola a Luna por ninguna circunstancia, estaba a su lado, abrazándola en aquellos momentos, sintiendo la calidez suya con la de ella fusionarse y su corazón que latía a más no poder, sin olvidarse de sus labios, tan suaves, tan bella pero ahora ocurría un incidente del cual no sabía cuál era su origen.

Justo en esos momentos, la rockera abrió los ojos y miró a Lincoln, al cual abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Estás bien!.- Se alegró el albino y ella no lo soltó por nada del Mundo.

\- Linc, hola, jejeje...estaba...estaba soñando de que tú y yo nos casábamos y teníamos a dos bellos hijos, ¿no te gustaría vivir una experiencia así, Mi Amor?.- Le contó ella de su sueño y su respuesta fue un tierno beso en los labios, sumado a que Lincoln la tomó en sus brazos, acurrucándola contra su pecho.

\- Me gustaría y quiero cumplirlo ese sueño: Tú y yo casados, con nuestra familia y seres queridos, sin importar lo que esta sociedad nos diga. Serás una gran estrella de rock y una madre excelente.- Dijo Lincoln, quien no soltaba por nada en el Mundo y ella cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, aquello que había pasado con anterioridad, lo del desmayo, no podía dejarlo de lado, tenía que ir a ver a algún médico, ya que esto no paraba, sino que todo lo contrario, estaba aumentando más y debería averiguar su procedencia.

\- Gracias, Lincoln, y tú serás un gran padre y hasta un gran dibujante de cómics.- Prometió Luna en que él también cumpliría sus sueños, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en los labios nuevamente.

Pero a pesar de todo, estaba el miedo absoluto a lo que podría tener la rockera en su interior, ¿qué iba a ser?.

* * *

Luan se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero también estaba asustada por la amenaza que Lynn le había hecho. Se hallaba en la cocina con una bolsa de hielo recién sacada de la heladera y sentada en uno de los sillones, intentaba pensar a fondo qué había sido todo eso, la reacción de la deportista fue peor pero también estaba el tema del vídeo, sumado a que le había dicho a Lucy que espera una poco antes de ir al baño para acompañarla, ya que tenía un chichón en la cabeza, había preferido enfriar las cosas antes que dirigirse de nuevo hacia la planta alta.

\- ¿Ya estás lista?.- Preguntó la gótica, quie le mostró un pequeño frasco en sus manos, el cual era de un líquido color rojo como la sangre.

\- Lucy, ¿esto...esto...esto es algo relacionado con el Más Allá?.- Preguntó la comediante.

\- Suspiro, no, Luan, esto es un "Afrodisíaco", lo tenía reservado para cuando un Vampiro me mordiera y me casara con él, pero te lo entrego a ti, tal vez tú no creas en estas cosas, pero yo sí y si tanto quieres a Lincoln, esto te llevará a un viaje sin retorno y en donde tendrás que enfrentar a tus propios Demonios, ¿crees que puedas?.- Le presentó aquel líquido.

Por un momento, la castaña se negó a tomarlo, podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso jugo de manzana disfrazado como un hechizo, pero sus deseos internos por Lincoln la estaban arrastrando para que cediera y lo tomara en sus manos, así que lo hizo.

\- Tómatelo cuando lo veas, ahí te hará efecto, pero no del todo.- Pidió la gótica, mientras que se retiraba con el frasco en sus manos, tras habérselo bebido la castaña.

\- Lucy, no siento nada...salvo...salvo...- En esos momentos, Luan se sintió rara, como si su cuerpo pidiera algo, debía saciar esa hambre. ¿Acaso así funcionaba el "Afrodisíaco" de Lucy? ¿Era el despertar de sus Apetitos Internos? ¿Eso se estaba refiriendo?.- ¿Qué me pasa? Dios, no, no me siento bien.- Se dijo Luan, mientras que se dirigía hacia la habitación que compartía con Luna en aquellos momentos para descansar y tratar de recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

La tormenta estaba posicionada sobre la Casa Loud, su peor lado estaba mostrándose, sin embargo aún quedaba una parte más aterradora y que superaba a toda esa "colección" de maldad pura, pero no sabían ni cuándo ni dónde aparecería, solo iba a ser de golpe y sin avisar.

* * *

 **Con este capítulo vengo a desearles a todos un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2018!, en donde espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan, vivan tranquilos y demás.**

 **Como dije, la calma ya pasó y ahora la tormenta ha desatado su peor golpe, Luna está en dudas al respecto de lo que tiene y Lincoln la acompañará al hospital para hacerse unos estudios, mientras que Luan está bajo los "efectos" de la "pócima" de Lucy, cosas más terribles y oscuras están por pasar en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **El que viene está dedicado para imperialwar1234. Saludos para Banghg, Pirata, Coven, Sam The Stormbringer, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Julex93, Bloodmoon, t10507, RCurrent, augustospiller, Arago2, J. Nagera y Andrew 576.**

 **Espero que la pasen genial este 31 de Diciembre, nos vemos en Enero, en donde esta historia llegará a su fin para el 23 del mismo mes, sí, ya tiene la fecha nombrada y la secuela será para Mayo-Junio del 2018.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo! :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Más leña al fuego** La tormenta había caído finalmente sobre ellos, la desgracia, una marca que los hostigaba, comprometía con su círculo de amigos, su ámbito social dañado, sin saber todavía al responsable que había subido aquel vídeo en Internet, el cual comenzaba a expandirse como la "Peste Negra" por Europa en el Siglo XIII D.C, el cual tenía sus "síntomas" cuando Luna terminó por ser expulsada del "Edén del Rock" al haber atacado a la novia de su amigo George, Sam, considerándola a ella como una traidora, cosa que jamás lo sería, y Lincoln, quien se había atrevido a responderle a Ronnie Anne, deteniendo sus golpes contra él.

Los dos estaban solos, con el único que podían contar era con Clyde, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿ya estaría enterado de que ellos habían tenido sexo?. No lo podían dejar de lado, la paranoia les invadía, las sospechas en todo el Mundo, la caída de sus amistades, ahora que los consideraban como "desterrados" y sumado a los extraños cambios en Luna, las cosas no parecían ir en viento a favor.

Después de clases, Lincoln se quedó en su habitación, necesitaba pensar bien a fondo todo lo ocurrido, tenía que investigar sobre dónde fue filmado el joven albino junto con su hermana aquella noche, pero más dudas aparecían en el escenario, mientras que Luna se dirigía hacia el médico de la familia para saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando, en la familia Loud se respiraba un aire de división, separatismo entre ellos, en especial entre Luan y Lynn, quien había amenazado ésta última a la comediante con hacerle el daño más severo si se atrevía a meterse en su camino hacia el albino.

* * *

En la habitación de Lincoln, el chico se encontraba revisando cada parte en donde pudiera haber sido filmado el vídeo, lo miraba una y otra vez, se mordía los labios y se preguntaba _"¿a esto tenían que llegar esas personas?"_. Por donde él mirara, sus ojos no parecían encontrar nada concreto, firme para probar que ese había sido realizado allí, en su propia recámara y por lo tanto tenía que limpiar su nombre y el de su novia, no podía permitir que las grietas siguieran expandiéndose en su "edificio" social, porque una más o peor, que la primera aumentara más y de ahí podía llevar a la caída de todo lo había conseguido.

\- Tiene que haber un sitio en donde estuviera puesta esa cámara, no sé que es lo qué es todo esto, pero en cuanto encuentre al maldito bromista, juro que lo haré pagar y...- En aquellos momentos, el albino se quedó callado.- Bromista...Bromista...Bromista.- Repetía una y otra vez esa palabra, buscando su unión con la única persona que podía llegar a serlo.- ¡Luan!.- Casi pegaba un grito de furia, apretando los dientes con fuerza, pero sacudió su cabeza.- ¡No!, ella...ella jamás me haría algo así, jamás, somos hermanos y nunca se atrevería a filmarnos a Luna y a mí mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales; pero...¿por qué siento que la curiosidad ahí es más fuerte?.

Era como ser atravesado por un rayo en plena tormenta, Lincoln necesitaba evidencias para poder señalar al culpable pero a su vez el tiempo estaba en contra suya, no tenía más opción que seguir revisando su habitación y de ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba al respecto, pero por ahora, todo daba a nada, negativo, sin pistas al respecto.

* * *

Luna Loud se sentía como si fuera una delincuente junto con su hermano, por cada cuadra que pasaba para llegar hasta el médico de la familia, su mente volvía a rebobinar el momento en el que había atacado a Sam, a su mejor amiga y delante de George y Tabby.

\- _"¡Luna, basta, por favor, hermana, me estás lastimando, para! ¡LUNA!".-_ Escuchaba los gritos de su amiga rubia-celeste, quien sentía como las uñas de la castaña se enterraban en su piel y la hacían sangrar.

\- _"¡TRAIDORA, MENTIROSA, ERES UNA SERPIENTE, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO A LINKY Y A MÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASÓ POR LA CABEZA?! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO PAGAS NUESTRA AMISTAD?! ¡¿APUÑALÁNDOME POR LA_ ESPALDA?!".- Esa chica no era Luna, no lo era, era distinta, una persona llena de violencia y podía verlo en sus ojos, en especial cuando parecía que iba a darle un golpe a su amiga, cuando justo llegó su novio, deteniéndola, pero recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara.

 _\- "¡DETENTE, LUNA, PARA! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA?! ¡¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUÉ?!".-_ Preguntó George, quien arrojó un par de centímetros a la rockera y se arrodilló, tomando a Sam en sus brazos, la cual se acurrucó con fuerza contra su pecho y lloraba a más no poder, sintiendo como la Adrenalina la estaba matando y aplastaba su cerebro como si fuera una calabaza.- _"¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A SAM?! ¡SON AMIGAS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!".-_ Gritaba el castaño, quien no paraba de abrazarla a su novia.

 _\- "Yo...yo...".-_ Intentaba disculparse, pero ya el daño estaba hecho.

Se detuvo un segundo y de ahí llegó lo peor.

\- _"George, Sam, chicos...yo...yo...lo siento...no era mi intención..."_ \- Intentó dialogar con ellos, sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- _"Vete de aquí, Luna, no quiero volver a verte nunca más".-_ Le pidió Sam, quien no quería gritarle.

\- _"Pero...".-_ Quiso haber ella.

\- _"¡VETE, FUERA, ESTÁS MUERTA PARA MÍ"!.-_ Exclamó la rubia-celeste, mientras que eso era como si Luna recibiera un disparo justo al corazón.

No se iba a retirar de allí, jamás tenía que decirle algo así, fue entonces que caminó hasta ella, a pesar de que George la estaba protegiendo, la castaña se le acercó y le propinó una bofetada en el rostro, dejándole roja la mejilla derecha.

\- _"¡ENTONCES PARA MÍ, TODOS USTEDES TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁN"!.-_ Exclamó Luna, retirándose de allí, pero unos metros hacia el Sur del pasillo, ella se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar como nunca.

Su amistad estaba destruida, ¿podía verse afectada la reputación suya?.

Salió de esos recuerdos, ya no valía la pena el Pasado, tenía que preocuparse por lo que tenía adelante suyo: Su relación con Lincoln y esos misteriosos episodios de descompensación y demás.

* * *

Allí se encontraba la Clínica San José, en donde atendía el Doctor Michael García, el cual era el médico de la Familia Loud, Luna ingresó en aquel lugar y tras esperar un rato, finalmente fue llamada por una de las Secretarias del lugar.

\- Luna Loud, adelante.- Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y la chica caminó hasta ingresar en el despacho del doctor.

* * *

Allí se encontraba aquel hombre, un tanto mayor, de cabellos negros pero con bastantes canas (pelo blanco por la vejez), además de su bigote que tenía el mismo color, ojos castaños, esta persona era el Doctor Michael García, quien atendía a los Loud desde el nacimiento de Lori y ahora volvía a ver a aquella chica rockera.

\- Luna, vaya sorpresa, ¿cómo has estado?.- Saludó el hombre, quien se levantó de su asiento.

\- No muy bien, Doctor.- Respondió ella.

\- Por favor, toma asiento.- Pidió Michael y de ahí la chica comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido.- Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?.- Pidió aquella persona, quien tomaba una birome y se preparaba para escribir.

\- Doctor...verá...yo... _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Debería mentirle al respecto?. No".-_ Pensó, mientras que miraba de un lado para el otro, sacó su celular y observó la foto en la que estaba con sus amigos, unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro y de ahí no tuvo más opción que borrarlas, no quería volver a verlos nunca más por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Luna?.- Preguntó Michael.

\- Perdóneme, Doctor. No...no me siento bien estos días.- Fue la respuesta de la chica.

\- ¿Gripe? ¿Resfriado, alergias?.- Quería saber el médico.

\- No, siento...siento que mi periodo no ha bajado desde hace varios días, se me ha estado nublando la vista varias veces y me he desmayado en la escuela.- Contó sobre lo sucedido.- ¿Qué puede ser?.- Preguntó.

Michael tomó un respiro bastante profundo, volvió a cerrar su birome y de ahí se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la rockera.

\- ¿Has estado...? Tú sabes.- Fue a ese punto, pero siendo discreto.

\- Yo...yo...- Luna tenía que decirlo.

\- Luna, quiero que sepas que lo tú me vayas a decir aquí, esto queda en este consultorio, ¿queda claro?. Nunca diré nada, está en mi "Juramento Hipocrático".- Hizo recordar que no podía hablar de la privacidad de sus pacientes ni de lo que ocurriera allí.

La castaña miró hacia el piso, sentía que todos sus sueños de ser rockera se iban al mismísimo Infierno, su relación con Lincoln era lo último que le quedaba y si lo llegaban a separar su pequeño hermano, jamás se lo perdonaría a nadie. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

\- ¿Luna?.- Preguntó Michael.

\- ¡Hicimos algo muy malo, Doctor!.- Terminó ella por estallar en lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo que "algo malo"? ¿Entre quiénes?.- Quiso saber el peli negro.

\- Lincoln...Lincoln y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales, ¡sí, mi hermanito y yo, pero usamos protección, lo juro!.- Exclamó la chica, mientras que se llevaba las manos a su cara.

Michael estaba helado, jamás había oído un caso así de incesto en toda su vida, sí los había oído en la televisión, en los diarios y en Internet, pero frente a él, nunca, jamás había ocurrido eso. Podía verse en su rostro que si él fuera el padre de Luna, ya la habría castigado pero era el médico de la familia, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudarla.

\- Creo que estoy embarazada, Doctor.- Sentenció ella, mientras que el hombre mantenía la calma, pero parecía ser algo complicado.

\- A ver...tuviste relaciones con Lincoln, con tu propio hermano, eso está mal, Luna, muy mal, pero...ufff, escucha, vamos a hacer esto, ¿sí?.- Pidió su atención en aquellos momentos y ella paraba de llorar.- Voy a realizarte ahora una ecografía, para ver si es oficial o no si estás embarazada, ¿ok=. Pero quiero que estés tranquila y que lo hables con tu familia, yo creo y tengo Fe que te ayudarán.- Finalizó Michael, quien se levantaba de su asiento y de ahí la castaña lo seguía hacia otro consultorio, en donde le pidió que se recostara en la camilla y de allí comenzaban a realizarle dicho estudio.

La suerte estaba echada en esos momentos.

* * *

Por su parte, Luan estaba sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera quemando, como si ardiera bajo un intenso calor del desierto, en donde no podía parar de sentir que sus hormonas explotaban por toda la acumulación que éstas mismas despedían hacia todo su ser, ¿qué podía tratarse todo esto?. Recordó que ese "Afrodisíaco" que Lucy le había dado era una muestra de su "alianza" con la comediante para estar con Lincoln y evitar que Lynn reclamara todo su derecho sobre el albino.

Fue en ese momento en el que ella se levantó, guiada por sus propias hormonas, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar finalmente a la planta alta y abrir la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, tomándolo por sorpresa y provocando que el chico se cayera al piso, observando a la castaña comediante, quien cerró la puerta y fue hasta él.

\- Luan...Ufff, casi...casi...casi me das un infarto.- Dijo el chico, intentando de recuperar el aliento perdido por el susto.

No hubo respuesta de parte de ella, ya que en ese momento, la chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa, a desvestirse ante la mirada helada del albino, quien no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Pronto, la muchacha se arrodilló y quedó delante de su hermanito, mirándolo con ternura y pasando sus manos por los cabellos del chico.

\- Luan...Luan...¿Qué...Qué haces?.- Volvió a preguntarle el muchacho a la chica.

\- Lincoln, quiero que hagas algo por mí.- Pidió ella como "recado".- Quiero que me hagas tuya, toma mi virginidad, como hiciste con Luna, quiero que lo hagas conmigo, por favor.- Pidió la castaña.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA?!.- Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que ella sabía lo de él y la rockera.- Un momento...¿cómo...cómo supiste de lo nuestro?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿ACASO TÚ...?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, pero en ese momento, la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente por un rato.

Pero aún no terminaba.

\- Perdóname, Linky, pero te necesito, no quiero a otra persona, te quiero a ti.- Fue su respuesta final, mientras que le iba quitando los pantalones, cerraba la puerta con llave y mantenía su secreto en silencio.

Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, le había pedido a Lincoln que la hiciera suya, igual que había sucedido con Luna, pero como el chico se negó, ahora ella iba a tomar lo que le pertenecía y nadie la iba a detener. Así que recostó a Lincoln sobre su cama, se quitó aquella banda que sujetaba sus cabellos y de ahí se preparó para su gran "debut" con el albino.

No solo la suerte estaba echada, sino que ahora, los caminos se habían unido en uno solo: Un único camino sin retorno, en donde todos estaban en curso de colisión.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado para imperialwar1234 pero aún no termina, el siguiente también es para este autor. También veremos en el siguiente los resultados de la ecografía de Luna y la decisión final que ambos deberán tomar: ¿Enfrentar las consecuencias o huir de Royal Woods? ¿Ustedes qué opinan?.**

 **Aprovecho para saludar a todos los presentes que han comentado este fic:**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** Andrew579.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** msjorten.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Guest.**

 *** pdsntk.**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Reila Vann.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, a partir de ahora solo quedan cinco/cuatro capítulos de este fic y serán mucho más largos. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Viernes de mi parte.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Tercera Bomba** **[Advertencia: Continúa el Lemon entre Luan y Lincoln]**

La castaña comediante lo tenía bajo su control, inconsciente, había tenido que golpearlo para que no gritara ni dijera nada al respecto, sabía que lo que había causado estaba mal, pero ¿qué importaba?. Luna no era la única que podía jugar a aquel "Juego", ella también quería participar y sin olvidarse que Lynn era la que llevaba todas las posibilidades de ganar, sin embargo la comediante no iba a permitirlo, así que, estando desnuda y sobre el pene de su hermano, el cual tomó y metió en su vagina, sin usar protección, empezó a sentir como éste se deslizaba por su interior, causando que ella apretara los dientes con fuerza y sus mejillas se fueran poniendo color carmesí.

La sangre hervía, el deseo desenfrenado del placer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero las cosas no marchaban bien, Luan era la que estaba disfrutando de ese momento, pero no se atrevía a gritar o a disfrutar de aquel "rito" del incesto, ya que si llegaba a enterarse alguien, en especial Lynn, las cosas pasarían a ser desastrosas para todos, más de las que ya estaban presentes.

\- _"Oh sí, Oh sí, jejeje, wow, Linky, tienes mucho potencial".-_ Pensó Luan, quien se acercó hasta los labios del chico y comenzó a besarlo, a unir sus lenguas y sin parar bajo ese frenesí.

Siendo un joven de 15 años, el chico no podía controlar sus hormonas y en especial cuando ya se estaba viniendo dentro de Luan, así que terminó por acabar dentro de ella, dando ese "regalo" que tanto ansiaba la muchacha dentro suyo, para luego recostarse a su lado.

\- Ay, Lincoln, parece que has dado en el blanco, Jejejee, ¿entiendes?. Pero es la verdad, ¿sabes por cuánto tiempo he deseado esto? ¿Lo sabes?. No me importa si llego a quedar embarazada, solo quiero tener una parte tuya conmigo para siempre.- Decía la comediante, quien acarició sus cabellos blancos por un buen rato y le dio otro tierno beso en los labios.

Acto seguido, ella tomó sus ropas, se visitó y salió de allí en silencio, sin ser detectada por nadie en la planta alta.

* * *

Una vez terminado aquel "ritual de sexo", Lincoln abrió los ojos y miró por todas partes, no encontró a Luan, ¿en dónde podía estar?. Sentía que su cabeza le dolía bastante por lo ocurrido, estaba un poco mareado pero aún recordó algo más, sin olvidarse de su hermana.

\- ¡La cámara! ¡¿En dónde pudo haberla puesto?!.- Se preguntaba, mientras que era envuelto por el pánico una vez más y procedía a registrar toda la habitación, hasta en las pequeñas zonas de su armario, pero nada.

¿En dónde podía estar? ¿Y por qué Luan actuaba de esa forma tan rara desde hacía varios días respectivamente?.

* * *

Por su parte, Luna se estaba haciendo aquellos estudios para ver si en verdad estaba embarazada o no, el temor que le invadía era algo más que avasallador: Significaba que estaban tanto ella como Lincoln en un verdadero apriete, porque si sus padres se enteraban que una de sus hijas se encontraba en ese estado, sumado a que habían cometido incesto, ellos serían tildados de aberraciones, monstruos de la sociedad.

Aquellos aparatos que buscaban la presencia de un feto en su interior no daban, por el momento, señal alguna de vida, pero cuando pasó una hora sin resultados, en los que la rockera se sentía bastante tranquila, justo en una parte de su vientre se pudo apreciar una imagen bastante nítida de dos pequeños fetos en formación.

\- Doctor...Doctor...- Le llamó Luna a Michael, quien se aproximó y verificó lo que las enfermeras le traían.- ¿Qué...Qué...significa esto?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que sentía temor en su voz.

No hubo respuestas por un buen rato, ya que necesitaba el médico verificar todo al respecto, sin dejar nada fuera de lugar, hasta que finalmente llegó su noticia.

\- Luna.- Le llamó el hombre, mientras que se ponía serio.- Es oficial: Estás embarazada, son dos bebes.- Le anunció el peli negro, cosa que produjo lo que tanto temían ella y Lincoln: La caída en vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo puede ser posible? ¡Si nos cuidamos, no puedo estar embarazada, esa máquina debe estar mal! ¡Debe estar fallado en algo!.- Exclamaba ella con desesperación, pero Michael decía todo lo contrario.

\- No, Luna, no, no está fallando ni nada: Es verdad.- Dijo el hombre, en un intento por calmarla, ya que había caído bajo el pánico.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?! ¡No...no...no puede ser...toda mi carrera, mi vida...mi futuro como estrella del rock, todo ha terminado!.- Gritaba ella más fuerte, pero Michael se dirigió hacia ella y le tapó la boca.

Tomó asiento y la miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Solo te importas a ti misma? ¿Solo tú y nadie más? Que tu hermano se joda, ¿no?.- Preguntó con seriedad, mientras que esas verdades parecían ser cuchillos, dagas que atravesaban a la joven.- No lo digo por desprecio, soy un médico cuyo deber es ayudar a la gente, pero a ti, ¿solo te importas a ti misma y nada más? ¿Qué hay de Lincoln? ¿Vas a huir y lo dejarás solo con los dos bebes?.- Quería saber Michael la verdad sobre todo, ya que ella siempre pensaba en sí misma, nunca en los demás, todo el tiempo con esos sueños de ser una estrella del rock pero se había olvidado de su familia por todo ese tiempo.

No podía huir de la verdad, las palabras de aquel hombre eran ciertas. Luna se calló, miró hacia el suelo y de ahí le invadió la tristeza, la soledad: No tenía nadie ahora, sus sueños estaban destruidos al igual que una ciudad tras ser bombardeada, ¿acaso había actuado siempre con un capricho, una obsesión de siempre querer ser la Estrella de rock de la familia y se olvidó de todos?.

\- ¿Acaso los vas a olvidar cuando seas una estrella de la música? ¿Vivirás siempre de fiesta en fiesta?. Porque también ahí puede pasarte y no lo digo por maldad ni nada, solo te muestro la verdad, porque en momentos como estos, yo estaría con mi familia, aunque hayas cometido esto, ellos te van a proteger.- Decía aquel hombre con sabiduría, intentando calmarla y hacerla ver que lo siempre había deseado hacer, podía cumplirlo, pero que por tanto descontrol y demás, terminó por corromperlo.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué puedo hacer, Doctor?. Ellos van a matarme.- Preguntó Luna.- Yo ya no tengo esperanza para nada: Perdí todo, a todos, a mis amigos, mis sueños, solo...solo me queda Lincoln...solo me queda él pero por culpa de alguien que nos filmó y subió el vídeo a Internet, ya toda la ciudad debe de estar enterada, estoy muerta.- Preguntó la castaña, sin esperanza alguna y mirando al hombre, al cual se le lanzó, hundiendo su cabeza contra su bata blanca y llorando a más no poder.

No lloraba solamente por el hecho de que había perdido a todos: Sus amigos, sus sueños, sino que también porque no sabía qué futuro podía darles a los dos pequeños que llevaba en su vientre ahora y que nacerían. No pensaba hacerse un aborto, jamás, eso sería un crimen, un asesinato, quitarles la vida era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría nadie, ni siquiera Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer, los dos.- Respondió Michael, mientras que le dejaba aquellas instrucciones para que las llevara a cabo la joven junto con su novio.

* * *

Por su parte, Lynn se hallaba victoriosa, había logrado todo, su decisión de tomar a Lincoln por la fuerza, tener relaciones sexuales con él, bajo el efecto de aquellas pastillas para dormir y sumado a que nadie se enteró, ya que tenía a Luan bajo vigilancia, eso significaba una cosa: Victoria total. Nadie podía quitarle a ella su territorio, su tesoro, lo defendería con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¿Qué se siente, Luna? ¿Qué se siente que yo también me haya acostado con Lincoln y él me haya dado su "regalo"?.- Preguntaba Lynn así misma, mirando una foto en donde estaba toda la familia reunida en la entrada y se burlaba de la castaña rockera.- ¡Dime, ¿qué se siente perder todos tus sueños ahora?! ¡Gané, ga...! Ga...¿Qué...Qué...me pasa?.- Quería saber la deportista, mientras que sentía que su visión se estaba nublando y de ahí volvía a la normalidad.

¿Habría sido algo que le había caído mal?. No, Lynn observaba que estuviera bien, pero comenzó a notar que hacía días atrás no le llegaba su período y que comenzaba a tener unos extraños cambios en su vida, sumado a sus repentinos cambios de humor, que no solo se veían en tiempos de deportes, sino que ahora ocurría todo el tiempo y en cualquier sitio.

\- No...no puede ser...¡no puede ser!.- Comenzó a desesperarse, mientras que salía corriendo hacia el baño y buscaba una prueba de embarazo en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Había comenzado a llover justo en el momento en que Luna se despedía del Doctor Michael García y emprendía la vuelta a casa, no se había traído paraguas, no se esperaba que ocurriera eso, ya que anunciaban buen clima, pero para ella, ya todo estaba perdido, se había hundido todo, sin embargo no pensaba encerrarse en su habitación, quedar como una ermitaña ni nada por el estilo, tenían que resolver este problema los dos juntos, unidos, con Lincoln. Entendía bien que sus sueños de ser una estrella de rock habían muerto, pero podía lograr otras cosas relacionadas con la música, no tenía que por qué darse por vencida, debía continuar en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Entiendo que tus sueños se hayan destruido, pero no tienes que darte por vencida, ¿acaso vas a tirar la toalla y no harás nada más? ¿te vas a rendir?. No, no lo harás, Luna, porque Lincoln confía en ti, él es tu hermano, la persona con la que quieres pasar toda tu vida a su lado, entonces, no te rindas, demuestra que puedes. Siempre hay luz al final del túnel. No podrás ser una estrella de la música, puedes ser algo más que eso, tal vez, incluso puedas serlo, pero quién sabe, no soy un adivino, solo te doy estos consejos. Ahora, cuando llegues a casa, quiero que llames a todos los presentes de tu familia y que les cuentes todo":-_ Esas fueron las instrucciones de Michael al respecto.

\- _"Pero, ¿y si se enojan o algo?".-_ Preguntó Luna.

\- _"Es claro que se enojarán, pero son tu familia, no monstruos. No temas, háganlo".-_ Les dio el hombre su apoyo en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Caminaba bajo la lluvia que caía con mayor intensidad, hasta que finalmente arribó a la Casa Loud, ahora no se veía desesperada, extrañamente estaba tranquila, en paz, esos consejos sirvieron al respecto. Subió las escaleras, pasando por delante de Lori, la cual estaba más concentrada en su celular y de ahí llegó hasta las habitaciones, en donde se podían ver a Lola y Lana discutir por alguna tontería respectiva y que daría por comenzada una de sus clásicas peleas, Lucy que escribía poesías y justo en ese momento, quedó cara a cara con Luan, la cual no dijo nada, estaba callada y miró hacia abajo.

\- Luna.- Le llamó la comediante.

\- ¿Sí, hermana?.- Preguntó ella, girándose para verla.

\- Lo siento mucho por la pelea de antes y por lo de tu bandera.- Se disculpó ella al respecto.

\- Luan, son solo cosas materiales, no importa ahora, se pueden recuperar, comprar de nuevo, pero a la familia no.- Respondió ella con suma tranquilidad, mientras que Lucy se asomaba al respecto.

\- Yo también tengo que decir.- Dijo la gótica.- Fui yo quien destruyó tu guitarra y la enterró en un terreno baldío.- Reveló Lucy la ubicación de aquel instrumento, al principio Luna quería matarla, pero se contuvo: ¿Qué era más importante? ¿La guitarra o su familia?.

\- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Lucy, pero ¿sabes qué?. Olvídalo, no hace falta. Quédense tranquilas todas ustedes, inclusive Lynn, las perdono a todas, hermanas.- Dijo la rockera, mientras que la castaña deportista se asomaba desde el baño y ocultaba aquella prueba de embarazo en sus manos, sin mostrar el resultado.

Sus manos temblaban del miedo, había perdido toda esa victoria, en tan solo unos pocos segundos, todo su Mundo, su Imperio, el poder que había logrado tomar, asegurar en sus manos, había colapsado cuando los resultados de aquella prueba: Positivo. También estaba embarazada.

* * *

Lynn se encerró en el baño, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar, sus sueños de ser una deportista, ganar siempre en todos los deportes y ser la gloria de toda la Familia Loud, habían desaparecido para siempre, ya que ahora estaba a merced de la vergüenza: Sus propios deseos, su avaricia y el orgullo de estar con Lincoln la llevaron a esto y no había vuelta atrás, se había subido a aquel vehículo por aquella ruta que solo tenía un camino, un único sendero y que ahora ya no podía volver.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?.- Se preguntó, mientras que lloraba en silencio y alguien tocaba a la puerta.- ¡¿Quién es?!.- Preguntó.

\- _Soy yo, Lucy.-_ Respondió la gótica.

\- Y yo, Luan, ¿podemos pasar?.- Pidió la comediante y de ahí, la chica se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, la cual abrió, dejando que entraran sus dos hermanas al baño.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Lucy, mientras que la comediante tenía en sus manos la notebook, sabía bien que ese vídeo merodeaba por los sitios Web, así que decidió borrarlo por completo, darle de baja en todas las páginas porno de Royal Woods y así tratar de enmendar su error junto con Lucy y Lynn.

\- ¿Qué haces, Luan?.- Preguntó la castaña deportista.

\- Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo: Reparar mi error con Luna.- Dijo ella como respuesta y dio de baja al vídeo que había filmado, borrando para siempre su existencia de la Web.

Eso fue un duro golpe, pero ya no le importaba a Lynn que Luan borrara aquello, ahora era más importante reconstruir la relación fraternal destruida.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba en la habitación suya, intentando reconstruir lo que había pasado, entre el vídeo, lo de Luan y ahora que Luna regresaba de hacerse esos estudios, el albino necesitaba recuperar un poco el aliente, pero justo cuando estaba por recostarse en su cama, alguien tocó a al puerta, fue a ver quién era y la abrió:

\- Luna.- Dijo el chico y de ahí, sin poder contener las lágrimas, la castaña lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que él cerraba la puerta, dejándola entrar.

\- Lincoln, ya, ya tengo los estudios realizados.- Dijo la chica.- Estoy embarazada de ti.- Dio a conocer aquellos resultados, cosa que dejaron al muchacho helado, sin respirar por un rato.

Miró a Luna a los ojos, lloraba todavía, pero no de la tristeza, no importaba los sueños perdidos, se podían recuperar, así que en ese momento, el albino la abrazó con fuerza a ella, tomó sus manos y de ahí la miró a los ojos, secando sus lágrimas.

\- Pase lo que pase, nunca me voy a alejar de ti, Mi Vida, te lo prometo. Al carajo con las amenazas y desprecios por nuestro amor. Yo te amo muchísimo, Luna, desde aquella noche en la que dormiste a mi lado.- Dijo el chico con firmeza en sus palabras, abrazándola ahora por la cintura y luego bajaba la cabeza de la rockera hasta su pecho, sin soltarse por ningún momento.-

\- Lincoln...No...no me pienso rendir tampoco, daremos nosotros dos juntos lo mejor que tenemos, criaremos a nuestros hijos, seremos una hermosa familia...¡Yo también te amo, Bebe!.- Exclamó la chica, mostrando una sonrisa delante de toda esa tempestad desatada.

El amor de ellos dos era más fuerte que todo lo ocurrido esos días.

Luna y Lincoln jamás habían sentido ese amor tan fuerte que llevaban consigo, los dos habían jugado con fuego, habían cometido incesto, pero ¿importaba ahora? ¿era necesario armar una tormenta?. No, para nada.

Pronto, el abrazo entre la rockera y el albino se hizo largo, pero era mejor dejarlos que estuvieran juntos y de ahí, vendría la última prueba: Confesar todo ante la familia.

* * *

 **La tormenta finalmente ha descargado su furia, ha dejado su estela de destrucción moral y psicológica, ha hundido amistades, desatado la paranoia pero nunca pudo provocar el colapso en la relación de amor entre Lincoln y Luna. Ahora se viene la última parte de todas, la votación ha terminado y por dos a uno gana el que ellos relaten todo, que confiesen ante sus padres, pero: ¿Cómo lo tomarán?. No lo se vayan a perder.**

 **Ahora, atención a todos los presentes: A partir de ahora solo quedan dos capítulos más, el que viene y el epílogo, así que les diré las fechas de estos dos últimos:**

 *** Domingo 14 de Enero: Saco el capítulo 18.**

 *** Jueves 18 de Enero: Estreno el epílogo.**

 **¿Saben?, con el tema del vídeo, decidí que nunca descubrieran quién lo hizo, prefiero dejarlo para mi secuela, ¿por qué?. Hay veces que es mejor enterrar los secretos y que luego se descubran para más tarde, de no seguir tirando más leña al fuego. Lo pensé por mucho tiempo y decidí eso al final.**

 *** Julex93: Me alegra de que te haya gustado, Dude :D. Ahora a prepararse, porque se vienen los últimos dos capítulos y en especial la secuela que haré en Mayo, en el epílogo les contaré cómo será.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: "Aparece Alexander con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza".**

 **Alexander: Muy bien, ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso que tiró un bombardeo de pizarras?! Uno de ellos me dejó un chichón en la cabeza. Ah, Sam The Stormbringer. "Se pone unos lentes negros". Usted no aprende, ¿verdad?. "Araña con fuerza un pizarrón y provoca un chirrido que deja inconsciente a todos los presentes". Creo que me pase y me parece que no le afectó. Voy a pedirle a Dimitri Yoshikage-Ivanisevic que le mande un "regalo" de parte suya, de su novia Luna y de "Killer Queen", su Stand, muajajajajajaja.**

 **"Entra en escena un chico de cabellos negros y lentes oscuros junto con Luna y el Stand del primero".**

 **Dimitri: Ni lo pienses, Alex, no voy a mandarle una bomba creada por mi Stand "Killer Queen" al pobre de Sam The Stormbringer.**

 **Alexander: Yare Yare Daze. (Dame un respiro).**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas: Muchas gracias, Camarada, la verdad que tengo pensado un final bueno para esta historia. Ya lo verán :3.**

 *** Noro-Kanuto.**

 *** imperialwar1234: Este capítulo va dedicado para vos también.**

 *** RCurrent: El capítulo que viene será un homenaje para vos.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** Arago2.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Pirata.**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, el cual será el 14 de Enero y para la otra semana, en la del epílogo, les contaré cómo será mi secuela que se estrenará en Mayo :D.**

 **¡Buen comienzo de semana para todos!. ¡Good Night, Morioh Cho! :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Todo sale a la luz** Aquel abrazo que se estaban dando Lincoln y Luna era un símbolo, un mensaje de que su unión no iba a ser afectada por nada en el Mundo, ni por la sociedad ni por lo que dijera la gente. Ellos sabían bien que habían jugado con fuego, cometieron incesto, un Pecado atroz, se habían lanzando a los placeres del sexo y de la carne, disfrutando y cuando las consecuencias llegaron en la forma de tres hermanas que también querían "participar en el reparto de los territorios", igual que en el Congreso de Berlín de 1885 cuando fue la repartición de África a manos de las Potencias de Europa, aquí se veía que los problemas habían llegado hasta aquellas personas involucradas y que tenían que pagar: Lynn y Luan estaban sintiendo los mismos efectos que Luna: El embarazo. Lucy también estaría transitando el mismo camino, pero ¿qué más daba?. Ella prefería tener en su vientre un hijo o hija nacida de la unión incestuosa entre ella y su hermano albino, pero para Lynn no, en sí ella también quería eso que tanto ansiaba, pero sus deseos y caprichos la habían lanzado hacia la perdición, ya que ahora estaría a merced del odio y el desprecio, sumado a que su carrera como futura deportista, la persona que ganaría en todos los deportes y que permitiría que nadie le quitara sus futuros territorios para su Imperio, llevaron a que ella se pusiera triste, a llorar: La castaña lo sabía y ante sus otras dos hermanas que estaban en el baño, sabían bien que tarde o temprano todo iba a ser descubierto.

En la habitación del albino, éste no dejaba a Luna, no paraba de abrazarla, las lágrimas de ella caían como una ligera lluvia ahora, anteriormente había sufrido bastante por aquel golpe y más cuando el Doctor Michael García le había dado los resultados, los cuales aún no se los había mostrado a Lincoln sobre cómo eran, si era niño o niña, sumado a que su futuro como una estrella del rock había desaparecido para siempre de sus sueños, ese proyecto tan ambicioso y las palabras del médico, apuntando a que sí ella iba a por siempre Lincoln, o se si escaparía y cumpliría su sueño, dejándolo solo con el cuidado de los dos bebes que llevaba dentro de ella o asumiría la responsabilidad, entendería que lo que hicieron estuvo mal y enfrentarían las consecuencias, las cuales era decirle toda la verdad a sus padres.

El reloj había empezado a correr y solo había una decisión por tomar en esta última parte del "juego del destino", lo mismo iba para Lynn, Lucy y Luan, ellas tres también debían escoger sobre qué hacer al respecto.

Terminado el abrazo, Luna se le quedó mirando al chico a los ojos, inclinándose y secándose las últimas lágrimas que estaban cayendo, pasó sus manos por los cabellos blancos de Lincoln y de ahí lanzó su pregunta crucial.

\- Hay que decirles a mama y papa de lo que hicimos, Linc, no queda opción. Pase lo que pase, nos tenemos el uno con el otro.- Pidió Luna en esos momentos, ya que sabían que en pocos minutos regresarían del trabajo.

Lincoln lo pensó a fondo, de ésta no había ningún plan, ninguna otra carta por jugar en aquella "partida", la única opción que tenían era decirles toda la verdad, así que el muchacho suspiró y de ahí le tomó de las manos a Luna.

\- Está bien, se lo diremos.- Respondió con tranquilidad y de ahí sus voces llegaron hasta el baño.

* * *

\- Lynn, ¿tú qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Se lo dirás también a mama y a papa?.- Preguntó Luan, ya que la castaña estaba callada.

No dijo nada por un buen rato, aún sostenía la prueba de embarazo y el resultado positivo que le había dado. Por su mente corrían muchas ideas, pero la más fría era abortar a aquel bebe que llevaba dentro. No, no podía hacer una atrocidad como esa, matar a una persona, a un ser vivo que llevaba en sus entrañas, era un crimen, ella misma había cosechado lo que había sembrado y ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad.

\- Como le arruiné el sueño a Luna de ser una estrella rock, porque yo también fui partícipe de esto, no pienso permitir que los echen de la casa, porque tendrán que expulsarme a mí también.- Advirtió Luan al respecto, asumiendo la responsabilidad, ya que había pinchado aquel preservativo (o condón) el día en el que Lincoln y Luna tuvieron relaciones sexuales, provocando el embarazo en la castaña y de que sus sueños desaparecieran y se hundieran por completo.

\- Yo también, no pienso permitir que los traten como basura, entonces seremos nosotras dos que los protegeremos.- Se unió Lucy al respecto, ya que ella lo hizo de una manera más "simple", pacífica.

\- Así se habla, Lucy. Ahora sigues tú, Lynn, ¿qué opinas?.- Preguntó Luan, viendo que tanto ella como la gótica iban a proteger a aquellas personas.

Sin embargo, la deportista estaba callada, silenciosa, no quería decir ni tampoco expresar lo que había provocado, simplemente se mantenía alejada de toda causa y hecho, demasiado daño había provocado y más cuando atacó físicamente a Luan, provocando que tuviera un chichón en la cabeza.

\- Lynn, ¿nos ayudarás o no?.- Preguntó la comediante de nuevo, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

\- Déjala, Luan, necesita pensar a fondo. Vamos.- Pidió Lucy y de ahí salieron las dos de la habitación, dejando a la deportista callada y sin que pudiera dar una respuesta final.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando, tres para ser precisos y con ello se produjo el arribo de los Señores Loud, quienes volvían del trabajo pero en vez de encontrarse con la casa en su clásico bullicio, algo nuevo se había producido y era el silencio que había en el lugar, además de que Lincoln y Luna habían llamado a todas las hermanas, menos Lynn, la cual estaba encerrada en su habitación ahora, por lo ocurrido.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué...Qué pasó? ¿Están todos bien?.- Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- Mama, papa, hay algo que queremos decirles.- Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron un problema en la escuela?.- Quiso saber Rita con un tono de preocupación.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver, pero, por favor, tomen asiento.- Pidió Lincoln en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Lynn salió de la habitación cuando escuchó esas palabras.

* * *

Abajo, la situación estaba muy fría, se mantenía calmada.

\- ¿Qué pasó, chicos?. Díganlo.- Pidió el Señor Lynn, viendo que no avanzaba en nada, hasta que en aquellos momentos se levantaron Lincoln y Luna, el albino le tomó de la mano a la chica y quedaron frente a frente con sus padres.

\- Mama, papa, sé que esto no lo van a poder comprender, les costará digerirlo y todo, pero quiero que sepan, pase lo que pase, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.- Habló la rockera.

\- Luna, hija, ¿de qué estás hablando?.- Quiso saber Rita.

Otra vez ese maldito silencio que caía sobre el living de la Casa Loud, Luna tomó con fuerza las manos de Lincoln y no se soltó por nada en el Mundo, hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

\- Mama, papa: Lincoln y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales y estoy embarazada de él.- Respondió ella ante todos los presentes.

¿Cómo fue la caída de aquella "Bomba"?. Era como si el Tiempo hubiera sido detenido, nadie dijo nada, las hermanas estaban con la boca abierta de lo que habían oído, no podían creerlo, ¿sus hermanos habían hecho semejante acto?. Las únicas que no estaban sorprendidas eran Luan y Lucy.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo? ¿De qué...? ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo como eso?! ¡¿Acaso educamos a dos hijos incestuosos?! ¡¿Qué les pasó por la cabeza?!.- Estalló el Señor Lynn de la furia, mientras que los dos chicos resistían a aquella "ofensiva".

\- ¡A partir de hoy, los dos quedarán castigados, a ti, Luna, te enviaremos bien lejos, con tus primas en Nueva York, Lincoln, tú te irás a una escuela militar y en cuanto al bebe que llevas, lo darás en adopción y se acabó!.- Mencionó Rita, ya que no iba a permitir que una mancha así cayera en la familia.

\- ¡ALTO!.- Gritó Lynn, quien apareció en las escaleras, bajándolas y yendo hacia donde estaban Luan y Lucy.

\- Lynn.- Dijeron todos ellos al ver a la deportista.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que los traten como si fueran monstruos, ellos no tienen la culpa, sé aman, como yo también amo a Lincoln, no solo como mi hermano, sino también como la persona con la quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado! ¡Yo también tuve sexo con él, no medí las consecuencias y también estoy esperando un hijo de él! ¡Pero no pienso abortarlo ni darlo en adopción, lo cuidaré como nunca en la vida, igual que en aquellos días en los que hacía lo mismo con Linky! ¡¿Acaso esta familia expulsa a cualquiera por cosas como esas?! ¡Entiendo que cometimos algo terrible, pero no pueden separarlos a Luna y a Lincoln, si ellos quieren estar juntos, entonces déjenlos en paz!.- Se reveló ella, mostrando ese lado tan afectivo que tenía con el albino, el cual quedó sorprendido de ver semejante acto de sacrificio.

\- No solo ellas dos tuvieron sexo con él: Lucy y yo también lo hicimos.- Mencionó Luan.

\- ¿Qué...Qué hicimos de mal en esta casa? ¿Acaso fue por lo de la mala suerte? ¿Acaso fue porque nunca fuimos buenos padres en realidad y dejamos que todo terminara en un libertinaje sin fin?.- Se preguntaba Rita, la cual bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose mal por lo ocurrido.

\- No hicieron nada de malo, mama, nosotros fuimos los que caíamos en esto pero no tienen por qué sentirse mal.- Dijo Lynn a ella, defendiendo a sus hermanos.

\- Pero...pero son de la misma sangre, ¿cómo es posible que no nos preocupemos? ¿Saben lo que dirá la gente en la ciudad?. Van a decirnos que somos unos enfermos.- Mencionó el Señor Lynn, quien se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- ¿Y no lo somos ya todos nosotros con todo el bullicio? Ellos qué mierda van a saber de nosotros.- Añadió Lincoln.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir Rita.

\- Mama, no pienso irme sin mi Lincoln, lo amo mucho, además, por estas peleas perdí a mis amigos, ¿sí?, ni George, Sam ni Tabby quieren verme, el único que me sigue apoyando es Chunk, pero del resto decidieron romper contacto conmigo y no quiero perder a mi familia por algo así. Nunca en la vida, aunque haya arruinado mis sueños de ser una estrella de la música, yo voy a educar a mis hijos junto con Lincoln, sin importar el peligro, los reproches y demás: Él es la persona que siempre me apoyó en todo y no quisiera perderlo. Y aún así, me casaría con él y seríamos una bella familia, igual que hicieron ustedes con nosotros.- Mencionó Luna, abrazando con fuerza al chico, esparciendo ese amor que sentía y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Pero, hija, tus sueños, tú siempre decías que querías ser una estrella de rock.- Dijo Rita al respecto, viendo la decisión que habían tomado sus dos hijos.

\- Me la pasé toda la vida enorgulleciéndome por estas cosas que si no puedo cumplirlas, nuestros hijos lo harán, si lo hubiera hecho, si siguiera siendo una orgullosa que no le importaba nada y usaba a mi hermano como un objeto sexual, entonces me hubiera ido y dejado todo a cargo en él, pero no, yo ya cambié y quiero estar con Linky para toda la vida, sin importar las consecuencias ni nada.- Prometió ella, sin soltarse de las manos del albino.

\- Luna está en lo cierto, yo peleé con Ronnie Anne, la llegué hasta casi golpear, pero no te preocupes, Lori, no afectará a tu relación con Bobby.- Dijo Lincoln, llevando calma a la rubia mayor.

\- Menos mal, porque entre tantas sorpresa, literalmente me está por dar un infarto.- Mencionó ella al respecto.

\- ¿Lo ven?. Aunque hayamos perdido allí afuera a nuestros amigos, los podremos volver a recuperar pero una familia no, no se puede recuperar para nada. Así que si quieren que nos vayamos, nos iremos, haremos todo lo posible para sobrevivir, pero no huiremos como cobardes, nunca.- Finalizaron ambos chicos y de ahí todo el lugar quedó en silencio por la decisión final que habían tomado.

Fue en ese momento, en el que tras revelarse todo, de los embarazos y demás, los padres decidieron tomar una decisión final.

\- Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, por lo que han hecho merecerían ser castigados y que fueran separados, pero sus palabras terminaron por abrirnos los ojos: Nosotros somos una familia, entiendo que deberíamos tomar medidas respectivas pero no, no lo haremos: Cada uno de ustedes ha tomado su decisión y se las respetará, cuidarán de sus futuros hijos, nosotros ayudaremos como podamos en sostenerlos y demás, pero quiero que me prometan esto.- Pidieron los Señores Loud.

\- Antes que nada, yo los ayudaré también.- Prometió Lori, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- Y yo.- Se unió Leni.- Pero, ¿en qué cosa hay que ayudar?.- Preguntó la rubia inocente.

\- No esfuerces demasiado tus Neuronas, Leni, pero está bien que aportes tu granito de arena, ya que yo también lo haré y también estaré a cargo de vigilar el desarrollo de sus futuros hijos.- Prometió Lisa en aquellos momentos.

Allí estaba la unión familiar, cuando todo parecía perdido y sin ninguna solución, la familia siempre iba a estar, en las buenas y en las malas, nunca estarían solos. Finalmente, aquella desgracia, esa mancha que había caído sobre la Casa Loud estaba desapareciendo, la gente diría sus cosas, sus cuestiones al respecto sobre lo que Lincoln y Luna habían hecho, lo mismo para Lynn, Luan y Lucy, sin embargo, todo esto estaba llegando a su fin y el Futuro comenzaba a verse en el Horizonte para la pareja.

* * *

 **Aquí está, el penúltimo capítulo de _"Te amo"_ , ustedes se deben estar preguntado de por qué no lo subí el Domingo este episodio: Verán, ese día llegué con mi familia a Villa General Belgrano, Córdoba, en la zona de las Sierras del Valle de Santa Rosa de Calamuchita, un viaje muy pero muy largo desde Buenos Aires hasta Córdoba y quedé bastante agotado, no tenía mucha fuerza para escribir, así que me tomé el tiempo y hoy, siendo las 12:20 AM, les traigo lo que les adeudaba.**

 **Para ir terminando esta parte, les aviso que este Viernes 19 de Enero trataré de ir haciendo el epílogo a este fic que todos ustedes han seguido, además de contarles sobre cómo será la secuela, ya que la empezaré a escribir a principios de Febrero. Otra cosa, en el epílogo se hará un salto en el tiempo, pero hasta ahí, quiero que esto sea sorpresa.**

 **Espero que les guste, saludos y abrazos para:**

 *** Juan. J. T. CH.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** Noro-Kanuto.**

 *** transgresor 3003.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** H. Cesar.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Andrew579.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** Pirata.**

 **Nos vemos el Viernes y que tengan todos un buen día Martes de mi parte.**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho! :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epílogo: Te Amo** No fue fácil, para los Louds, todo lo ocurrido esa semana bastante tensa, complicada, fue difícil de "digerir" para ellos, teniendo que sobrepasar muchos gastos, obstáculos y demás, el embarazo de Luna que iba avanzando pero gracias a Lisa y también al Doctor Michael García, los resultados daban buenas noticias con el tema de los dos niños que llevaba dentro, lo mismo para Lynn, Luan y Lucy, sumado a que la pequeña científica de la familia les daba su apoyo económico, como también lo hacían Lori y Leni por su hermana rockera.

Esa tormenta que había dejado un gran "sendero de destrucción", en el campo social de los chicos, ya que Luna había atacado y casi llegaba a matar a la pobre de Sam, de no haber sido por George y Tabby, las cosas hubieran tenido un giro drástico y bastante oscuro para ellas que eran mejores amigas, por otro lado, Lincoln evitaba a toda costa toparse con Ronnie Anne, aún recordaba la expresión de furia de la morena, quien le había advertido que no se metería con ellos, sin embargo, eso no significaba que él quedaba libre de todo ataque contra su físico, así que el albino debía cuidarse las espaldas, sumado de que solo contaba con Clyde, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Rocky y Rayos Oxidados, el hermano de éste, quienes le brindaron todo su apoyo y no permitirían que volvieran esos días tan lamentables.

Era como despertarse tras una fiesta y no tener recuerdos de nada, simplemente fue así el paso de los días, tranquilos, de veces en cuando habían algunas peleas entre Lola y Lana, ya que ellas querían nombrar a los futuros hijos que tendrían Lincoln y Luna, sin olvidarse de Lynn, Luan y Lucy, así que ellas comenzaban sus clásicas peleas y discusiones, las cuales terminaban con el"arbitraje" de Lori y sus padres, calmando la "guerra" que llevaban ellas.

* * *

Y los meses fueron pasando, el embarazo de Luna se hacía más visto, más detallado y las últimas pruebas que se había hecho con Lisa y Michael indicaban que ella esperaba gemelos, un niño y una niña, cosa que emocionó a la pareja.

\- ¿Lo oíste, Linc? ¡Tendremos gemelos, Hermano!.- Celebró Luna, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, mientras que éste se sonrojaba y tomaba asiento a su lado, ya que se encontraban en el Hospital del Centro de la Ciudad.

\- Y ya que serán gemelos, ¿cómo los nombrarán?.- Preguntó Lisa al respecto.

¿Cómo llamarlos? ¿Cuáles serían sus nombres?. Lincoln y Luna guardaron silencio por un rato, Lisa decidió darles un tiempo y salió con el Doctor García hacia afuera para que pudieran decidir al respecto por cómo llamarían a sus hijos. La puerta se cerró y comenzó el momento de la decisión.

\- Bueno, Hermanito, ¿qué opinas?. Para la niña, ¿cómo la llamaremos?.- Preguntó Luna.

El albino apoyó su mano, suavemente, sobre el vientre de su futura esposa, respiró y sonrió, para luego recostarse a su lado, sentir su corazón.

\- ¿Qué te parece Lyra?.- Propuso ese nombre para la hija.

\- Lyra, como el antiguo instrumento que tocaban los griegos.- Recordó Luna sobre aquello, un instrumento de cuerdas que era vivificador, una "máquina" de melodías y poemas sobre héroes, aventuras y hazañas que formaban parte de la Mitología Helénica.

\- Orfeo y Eurídice.- Mencionó Lincoln, abrazándola, sobre aquel mito de esa pareja.

\- La música que calma a las Bestias como hizo en el Inframundo con el Guardián Cerburus.- Apuntó Luna en aquellos momentos, recordando esa parte de la historia.

\- Entonces así será: Se llamará Lyra nuestra hija.- Finalizaron ambos.

\- ¿Y con el niño?.- Preguntó Lincoln por aquel varón.

\- Mmmm, estaba pensando en Lemy.- Mencionó Luna, haciendo referencia al cantante de "Mortorhead".

\- Pero era con doble "M", sin embargo, jejeje, no está mal, es un buen nombre.- Le dijo Lincoln su apoyo a ella.

Pero a pesar de que serían una familia, aún tenían que solucionarse ciertos "asuntos" pendientes, empezando por las amistades, ya habían solucionado el tema con su familia, pero todavía quedaba una última cosa por atender.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, Luna se encontraba ya cerca de dar a luz, pero un Viernes por la tarde, alguien llegó para ver cómo estaba.

\- Señorita Loud, tiene visitas.- Le dijo una enfermera.

\- Adelante, que pase.- Pidió la rockera y la puerta se abrió, revelando a una cierta rubia-celeste, quien entró en la habitación para verla.

Los ojos de Luna se hicieron grandes como un plato al encontrarse con aquella amiga, con aquella "Hermana" a la que había tratado peor que a una basura por considerarla una "traidora", llegando hasta herirla física y psicológicamente, deseándole la muerte inclusive. Se sentía culpable y aún podía sentir un poco de enojo en ella.

\- Sam.- Dijo la castaña.

\- Hola, Luna, vine cuanto pude, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo van los futuros niños?.- Preguntó ella, tomando asiento pero manteniendo un tono serio en su voz, cosa que llevó a que la autoestima de la rockera se cayera, tenía esperanzas de que todo ese lío hubiera quedado atrás, pero parecía que no. Sam, por su parte, aún recordaba aquel incidente.

\- Están bien, dentro de poco nacerán, son gemelos.- Le contó su amiga, intentando ganarse de nuevo ese respeto perdido.

\- Escucha, Luna, quiero que sepas que todavía sigo un poco, no enojada, sino sorprendida, sí, esa es la palabra que tengo en mente: La verdad que nunca creí que llegaras a hacer algo como esto, tener relaciones sexuales con tu propio hermana, besarlo e incluso quedar embarazada. Tengo que admitirlo, me cuesta comprenderlo aún y hasta George y Tabby me pidieron que te diera un tiempo para que vuelvas a la música y demás...- Pero en ese momento, Sam no pudo contener más las emociones y la abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, llorando.- ¡Por favor, no quiero perder una amistad contigo! ¡Me dolería mucho y jamás me lo perdonaría, debí...debí haberte ayudado antes cuando todos te miraban raro por el incesto que cometiste!.- La pobre chica estaba llorando del dolor, lo tenía acumulado, haciéndole presión como una olla de agua caliente.

\- Sam, Sam, tranquila, Hermana, jeje, no te preocupes por eso, es cosa del Pasado, ya no sirve.- Le tranquilizó Luna, dándole un pañuelo a la chica.

\- Pero debí haberte ayudado y me puse llorar en los brazos de George ese día.- Recordó la muchacha el momento en que Luna la había golpeado.

\- Yo también tendría que haberme calmado, guardado paciencia y descubrir a la rata que nos hizo esto, pero ya está, esa porquería nunca más volverá a molestarnos.- Juró ella, sintiéndose más calmada.

\- Pero, ¿y qué pasará con tus sueños? ¿Ya no serás una estrella de rock?.- Preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

\- Sam, hay cosas que puedo hacer y otras que no, existen límites: Me gustaría y tal vez siga con esos sueños, pero si no puedo, serán mis hijos quienes seguirán mis pasos y serán estrellas del rock. Sé que tú los vas a ayudar junto con George y Tabby. ¿Puedes prometerme que en el Futuro los ayudarás, serás su Maestra?.- Pidió la chica a su amiga.

\- Confía en mí, en mi novio y en Tabby, te lo prometo.- Hizo su juramento, viendo que Luna no podría cumplir su sueño y ya estaba escrito, pero quién sabe, por ahí eran sus hijos los que seguían ese camino que ella trazó y cruzó, para que luego la hicieran orgullosa.

Luego de hacer ese juramento, ambas amigas se abrazaron y entraron George y Tabby para verla a la chica.

\- Me alegra que podamos verte de nuevo, Luna, se te extrañaba.- Dijo el novio de Sam, viendo que la amistad de entre ellas se había reconstruido.

\- Gracias por venir, chicos, los extrañaba, por cierto.- Preguntó Luna y miró por todas partes, buscando a cierta persona que le daba una mano en todo.- ¿Y Chunk?.- Quiso saber ella.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando en escena aquel hombre, el cual llevaba consigo unos regalos para la chica.

\- ¡Luna!.- Exclamó el grandote con alegría.

\- ¡Chunk!.- Gritó ella de la emoción y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

A su vez, en los pasillos, rodeado de sus amigos, quienes estaban allí, felicitando al albino, deseándole lo mejor, había alguien que había llegado en aquellos momentos para esa reunión. El chico sintió que alguien lo agarraba con fuerza de los hombros y lo ponía contra la pared, lanzándolo con violencia.

\- No puedo creer que todavía te lleves los laureles después de lo que hiciste con tus hermanas. Me das asco, Lincoln Loud.- Dijo aquel mexicana, quien mostraba su lado salvaje, como un tigre con su presa.

\- Ronnie...Ronnie...por favor...no...no...- Pedía el chico con un poco de miedo en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué vas a decir ahora?! ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora?!:- Quiso saber ella en ese "Juicio" que estaba llevando a cabo contra el albino, pero en ese momento, el muchacho se sacó las manos de la chica que tenía encima de sus ropas.

\- Ronnie, por favor, mis hijos están por nacer, ¿es necesario que hagas una escena aquí, en el hospital?.- Preguntó el joven con un tono de madurez en su voz.

Sabía bien que estaba provocando a aquel monstruo, al Dragón de Ronnie Anne, pero se contuvo la chica, era extraño, en cualquier momento, la mexicana le terminaría por dar una bofetada o un golpe que le derribaría todos los dientes, pero no lo hizo, por alguna extraña razón, no quería humillarlo, así que se dispuso a alejarse de él.

\- ¿Sabes?. Creí que serías un infantil, pero me equivoqué, alguien que se acostó con cuatro de tus hermanas, es algo que me sorprende, pero no deja de darme asco, así que te voy a dejar este aviso, Lincoln Loud: Seguiremos siendo amigos, pero ésto es como la "Guerra Fría", no intentes venir a querer lidiar con mis futuros hijos que yo tenga o peor, si algo le haces a tus hijos, me entero que algo les pasó, te juro que tus testículos quedarán bien enterrados en tu culo, ¡¿oíste?!.- Finalizó la chica, dejando aquella amenaza en claro y el pobre chico tuvo que asentir, sintiendo miedo en su interior, pero conteniéndose.

De ahí, Ronnie Anne se calmó de nuevo, pero sin abandonar esa postura de matón escolar.

\- Bien, así me gusta. Suerte.- Le deseó la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero éste era de amenaza.

\- Muchas...muchas gracias, Ronnie.- Agradeció el chico, cuando en ese momento se escuchó uno de los alto-parlantes que había allí en el pasillo.

* * *

Llegó corriendo hasta la habitación en donde estaba Luna, la cual estaba teniendo aquellos clásicos dolores pre-parto, el joven llegó hasta ella y le tomó de las manos, mientras que los médicos pedían que sus amigos salieran, que hicieran espacio para que pudieran llevar a la chica a la sala de partos. Obedecieron esa orden y dejaron el espacio libre.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Le llamó Luna.

\- Ve con él, Linky. Suerte.- Le deseó Lynn, quien puso su mano en los hombros del joven y con Lucy y Luan lo acompañaron hasta la sala de partos.

\- Gracias, chicas.- Agradeció el muchacho y compartieron un abrazo final, ya que ésto podía durar mucho tiempo con respecto al nacimiento de los pequeños.

Lincoln fue corriendo, siguiendo a los médicos hasta la sala de partos, en donde comenzaba a dar a luz la chica.

\- Lincoln...Lincoln...Hermanito...- Le llamaba la castaña y él le tomó de las manos.

\- Tranquila, Amor, aquí estoy.- Tranquilizó el albino a la chica, sin soltarse de ella por ningún momento y de ahí comenzaron los trabajos de parto.

No se soltaba de la mano de su querida novia, no iba a permitir que ella sufriera aquellos dolores. Los médicos y las enfermeras pedían que pujara, que soportara el dolor por esos momentos, mientras que se podía ver como nacía aquel primer bebe, el cual salió de Luna y con el clásico llanto de recién nacido, éste se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Es una niña.- Anunció uno de los doctores, dándole el bebe a Lincoln y a Luna.

\- Lyra.- Dijeron el albino y la castaña, dándole la bienvenida a la pequeña recién nacida.

\- Aquí viene otro.- Dijo una partera, mientras que Luna volvía a tomar con fuerza las manos del albino una vez más.

\- ¡Vamos, Amor, resiste, un poco más, ya...ya lo veo!.- Pidió Lincoln, quien no se separaba de ella y de ahí, luego de un gran esfuerzo, finalmente nació el siguiente bebe.

\- Es un niño.- Dio otro médico su anuncia, una bella familia acababa de nacer y le fue entregado el bebe a Lincoln, quien lo sostuvo en sus manos.

\- Lemy.- Anunciaron ambos padres, ambos hermanos, logrando demostrando que todo era posible, incluso el Amor destruía las barreras que impedían que ellos estuvieran juntos, a pesar de llevar la misma sangre en sus venas.

\- Nacieron con en perfecto estado de salud. Felicitaciones, chicos.- Dijo el Doctor García, mostrando sus respetos y de ahí ingresaba la familia y amigos de la pareja, los cuales les dieron la bienvenido a los recién nacidos.

Fotos, felicitaciones y demás, podía decirse que fue un buen momento que atesorarían por completo, no lo podían olvidar por completo y cuando llegó la noche, el momento en el que Luna pudo descansar, la familia se había quedado esperando con los demás en la Sala de Espera. Los recién nacidos dormían en una pequeña cuna que habían traído las enfermeras para que pudieran estar al lado de sus padres, mientras que Luna los vigilaba y mostraba una tierna sonrisa, se acercó hasta ellos y tomó a Lyra en sus brazos, mientras que Lincoln fue por Lemy.

\- Son hermosos, dos pequeños Ángeles nacidos por nuestra unión.- Dijo ella y el albino se acurrucó en su pecho.

\- La verdad que temía mucho, al principio, creí que íbamos a tener problemas por el tema del nacimiento pero no, no pasó nada, ¿crees que haya sido suerte, obra del destino, algo?.- Alegó el joven pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Ojala lo supiera, hermanito, pero una cosa sí es segura: Nosotros ya tenemos a nuestra familia y pase lo que pase, no vamos a permitir que la gente se burle de nuestros hijos porque nacieron por nuestra unión incestuosa, no importa lo que digan, expongan o incluso en los diarios, la televisión e Internet, nosotros vamos a protegerlos a Lyra y a Lemy, no permitiremos que nada ni nadie los molesto.- Hizo la chica esa promesa, mientras que el joven se levantaba y la miraba a los ojos, poniendo en la cuna a los pequeños bebes, quienes seguían dormidos y de ahí, acercándola a la cama, le tomó del rostro.

\- Lo prometo: Juntos cuidaremos de Lyra y Lemy, nunca estarán solos.- Prometió el albino.

\- Así se habla, Mi Vida.- Respondió Luna y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Lincoln.- Te amo, Mi Ángel Blanco.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Mi Hermosa Estrella de Rock.- Finalizó Lincoln, besándola en los labios a ella también.

Finalmente, ambos se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados en la cama de la habitación junto con la cuna en donde dormían los dos bebes. Habían tenido que pasar una gran travesía, un sendero bastante complicado, tuvieron pérdidas, bajas, sin embargo, gracias a su fortaleza y unión, Lincoln y Luna triunfaron, convirtiéndose en una familia para Lyra y Lemy, contando con los suyos.

Pronto, el silencio inundó la habitación y el reloj marcó las 12 de la Medianoche: La tormenta había pasado y Lincoln y Luna ahora caminaban hacia el Futuro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Finalmente, aquí lo tienen, lo prometido es deuda: El capítulo final, el epílogo de "Te amo", empezada el 8 de Octubre del 2017 y hoy, 20 de Enero del 2018 finaliza. Pido perdón si no llegué a terminarlo el día anterior, pero estoy terminando mis vacaciones en Villa General Belgrano, Córdoba, me he demorado bastante, pero dejando eso ya, vamos con Alexander, quien anunciaré los nuevos proyectos y la tan ansiada secuela.**

 **"Aparece el bosnio escarlata desde un Portal"**

 **Alexander: Saludos, Camaradas, ¿cómo se encuentran?. Bueno, vamos a empezar con la lista:**

 *** La secuela se llamará "Lazos de Sangre", se estrenará, si se puede a mitad de Febrero de este año y empezará con la boda de Lincoln y Luna, para luego mostrar cómo es su vida junto con Lemy y Lyra, sus hijos nacidos por el incesto que tuvieron, sin embargo, esta familia deberá cerrar muchos cabos sueltos, en especial con la aparición de tres "Hijas del Pecado" de más, las cuales son Lupa, Lacey y Liby, ¿cómo lo solucionarán? ¿Qué problemas deberán enfrentar?. Eso lo descubrirán en Febrero.**

 *** Montana tiene pensado hacer más fics de Loudcest y en especial el de "El Pecado de haber nacido varón", un Lincoln-Lynn, también habrán de otras hermanas con nuestro querido peli blanco. Ah, lo mismo va para Linka, ya que uno de ustedes pidió un Linka-Lynn Varón y ese será el primero. También haré la "secuela" que prometí del One-Shot que hice de Chunk y Luna ("12 AM") y por último, el One-Shot de Fiestas (Atrasado, pido perdón) de "From Sarajevo with love", pedido por RCurrent y ya estoy autorizado por Transgresor 3003 para hacerlo, como también el homenaje para augustospiller.**

 *** Para Sam The Stormbringer "Saca sus garras y rasguña un Muro extenso e infinito de pizarras, provocando un horrendo chirrido" ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR?! xD.**

 *** Y por último, se continuará con "Ficgelion", "Vento Loud", como también de otras series y animes. Además habrán nuevos proyectos, no solo de The Loud House, sino también con Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gravity Falls, Las Aventuras de Tintin, Blood + y otras más, sin olvidarme de Ed, Edd, Eddy, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Steven Universe, Saint Seiya y Overwatch.**

 **Volvemos con Montana, ¡hasta la próxima, Camaradas!.**

 **Así es, como vieron, se vienen nuevos proyectos, también volveré a hacer los One-Shot de Alexander con Leni y Dimitri con Luna, terminaré los fics que me quedan pendientes en Wattpad y listo.**

 **Muchos se preguntaran para la secuela: ¿Veremos a Lacey, Lupa y Liby?. Por supuesto que sí, sí, así es, las verán también junto con Lyra y Lemy, así que no se lo vayan a perder. Tal vez este final no es un GRAN FINAL, pero me siento a gusto por cómo lo hice. Así que bueno, chicos, es hora de ir estrenando este fic :3.**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos en Febrero para la secuela y también para Marzo con "Sailor Louds", idea propuesta por RCurrent.**

 **Saludos, antes de irme para todos los que siguieron esta historia:**

 *** Franco M. Romano.**

 *** Uta no kyoki.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Julex93.**

 *** miguel. puentedejesus.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** imperialwar1234.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** t10507.**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** Andrew579.**

 *** Reila Vann.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** msjorten.**

 *** Juan J. T. CH.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** Noro-Kanuto.**

 *** Transgresor 3003.**

 *** H. Cesar.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Arago2.**

 *** Bloodmoon.**

 *** Guardian-del-aura.**

 *** PAX057.**

 *** cartman6x61.**

 *** Armanduxbstds.**

 *** kave36.**

 *** Guest.**

 *** Isaxc.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** jmdrg.**

 *** Doce Espadas.**

 *** alvarito76.**

 *** ElvisF231.**

 *** Lobo Hibiky.**

 *** Naruko Ninja Z.**

 *** Wonkslost.**

 *** Ntian.**

 *** guestdom.**

 *** Cianuro Poison.**

 *** El Lobo solitario.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic, por todo el apoyo que me han dado y esta es mi manera de recompensarles por toda su ayuda. Nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos e historias, cuídense y buen fin de semana para todos :D**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


End file.
